Je serai toujours là pour toi
by lunoire22
Summary: Ceci n'est pas votre histoire d'amour ordinaire. Cinq fans hardcore, des "sasaeng fans" de G-Dragon finissent par réaliser leur rêve le plus fou... Kidnapper la star et la séquestrer chez elles. D'eux six et des policiers à leur poursuite, nul ne sait comment se terminera ce qui semble être au départ un huis-clos comique mais qui tournera peu à peu vers une descente aux enfers.
1. Introduction

Le temps était maussade à Séoul. Malgré l'heure tardive, 23 heures, la circulation était toujours aussi intense dans la capitale qui résonnait du ronronnement continu des moteurs, ponctué parfois de brefs klaxons. Aujourd'hui avait été une journée à pic de pollution et l'air était encore peu respirable sous les néons flashy des boutiques chics, des immeubles de verre immenses et des panneaux publicitaires géants sur lesquels le dernier mannequin à la mode affichait des airs de fillette sur plusieurs mètres de toile haute en couleurs tandis la pluie y dégoulinait lentement. En ce mois de juillet, dans l'air chaud et humide de cette fin de mousson, tous les thermomètres avaient affiché les 45°C en plein après-midi, un record que le pays n'avait pas battu depuis des années. Alors que rues et ruelles étaient trop propres pour que puisse y être emportée une quelconque saleté, les gouttes, en les délavant, ne les rafraîchissaient pas. Au contraire, elles semblaient englober la moindre particule de chaleur pour la plaquer et l'étaler de tout son long sur l'asphalte. Derrière les vitres des bureaux climatisés sur lesquels elle continuait de taper comme une mendiante, feignant d'ignorer l'averse, au sec, des milliers de cerveaux continuaient de fumer, saturés de caféine, à bloc pour un duel avec machines et papiers qui se prolongerait encore quelques heures ou, pour certains, toute la nuit. En attendant, de leur haute scène d'un gris de plomb, les chaînes liquides cristallines continuaient de descendre, tendues, verticales, leurs extrémités martelant chaque centimètre de surface alentour sur toute la ville et ses banlieues désertes, leur lourde couverture de nuages ayant pris possession du ciel entier tandis que chacun en dessous d'elle se réjouissait chez soi de s'en être abrité.

Au cœur d'un des quartiers résidentiels, à l'entrée du parking souterrain à côté duquel passaient dédaigneusement Porches, Bentley et Maserati sans s'arrêter, la pluie battait toujours le bitume et le dos des espionnes comme un forgeron frappe le fer sur son enclume. Accroupies derrière des poubelles et des lampadaires, elles attendaient. Ainsi recroquevillées dans leurs grands blousons noirs, elles ressemblaient à des sacs prêts à être jetées aux ordures. Elles n'étaient qu'unes avec leur environnement, parfaitement immobiles, et s'oubliant complètement elles-mêmes, patientes, attentives.

C'était bientôt l'heure, elles allaient commencer.

Sur les visages, l'eau se mêlait à la sueur. Un bout de langue venait de temps en temps récolter un peu de l'eau sale pour l'amener aux lèvres jeunes mais à part ça, seuls les yeux, sous les capuches bougeaient, rivés sur le bout de route désert. Quand un passant, un salaud de riche sûrement, s'approchait de trop près, elles se repliaient derrière les piliers du parking et le laissaient passer son chemin en se cachant dans l'ombre.

Elles attendaient le bon. Et il n'était sûrement pas à pied.

Voilà des heures qu'il n'était passé personne. Pourtant, comme des louves devant leur tanière quand elles sont affamées, en boule, trempées jusqu'aux os, elles demeuraient ancrées. Le temps semblait avoir ralenti mais la détermination restait la même. Elle grandissait même de minute en minute.

Il viendrait. Elles en étaient certaines.

La pluie continuait de tomber et leur glissait dessus comme sur les épaules de statues luisantes. Quiconque aurait brisé leur concentration l'aurait sitôt regretté amèrement. Atrocement, même. Derrière les masques de détermination, un sourire enfantin menaça soudain de poindre : un taxi blanc passa en faisant clignoter ses phares.

Conformément au code, le van noir arriverait dans quelques minutes.


	2. Chapitre 1

« C'est la dernière chanson ! C'était un grand plaisir d'être avec vous ce soir ! A bientôt !»

Sous les hurlements aigus du public en délire, Jiyong et sa bande, en nage, enchaînèrent sans attendre le dernier morceau, « Lies ». Ainsi acclamé par les fans qui se bousculaient au premier rang pour l'atteindre au plus près malgré les cinq mètres de distance qui séparait la scène de la fosse, l'idole certifiée la plus célèbre de la pop coréenne se sentait comme un poisson dans l'eau. Il menait ces filles en pleurs comme un chef d'orchestre, à la baguette. Le jeune homme savait très bien quelle réaction obtenir d'elles, quand et comment : un simple regard, un sourire en coin, un geste de la main... C'était à se demander s'il avait même besoin de chanter. A la fin du dernier refrain, pris d'une vague inspiration, il se dirigea vers la caméra en bout de scène, recoiffa vite fait ses cheveux rouge feu et posa avec les doigts écartés en V près de sa tempe accompagné d'un clin d'œil craquant. Tandis que son geste était simultanément reproduit sur les écrans géants de chaque côté de la salle, les salvations se firent hystériques. C'était vraiment facile. Même trop.

Quand la lumière se fut éteinte après les derniers accords, tandis que, dans le noir, les fans réclamaient un Encore en clamant son nom : « G-Dragon ! G-Dragon ! G-Dragon ! », Jiyong laissa d'abord ses musiciens saluer Puis, après s'être passé un peu d'eau sur le visage, il s'approcha lui-même à son tour de l'océan de filles en nage, salua brièvement, jeta sa bouteille d'eau au loin, fit un signe de gang puis repartit vers les coulisses. Même quand il fut derrière les rideaux, la foule continua vainement de scander son nom.

Dans les coulisses, il félicita les danseurs de quelques poignées de main tandis que les techniciens se dirigeaient tous en file indienne vers le plateau pour disposer du matériel. Une fois dans sa loge, la styliste l'aida à se débarrasser de son costume de scène, un trois-pièce cintré noir et or qu'il avait dessiné lui-même et qu'il ôta avec soulagement. Puis il s'effondra dans son fauteuil tandis que maquilleuses et coiffeuses s'affairaient à son chevet pour éponger la sueur, ôter les paillettes, corriger son fond de teint, refaire ses traits d'eye-liner et rajouter de la laque. A ses côtés, son manager Jet le regardait faire, bras croisés.

« C'était bien mais on aurait pu faire mieux, » dit GD tout haut, presque seulement pour lui-même, « les marches sur le début de « Who you » sont décalées. J'ai failli me casser la gueule. Et le stroboscope est arrivé trop tard sur « Crayon », ça a déstabilisé les danseurs. Il faudra le dire aux mecs des lumières pour la prochaine fois…

-Quelle prochaine fois ? Demanda Jet avec un sourire amusé. C'était la dernière ce soir, GD, réveille-toi ! C'est fini !

A ces mots, la pop-star demeura muette.

-T'avais oublié ? Sérieux ?

-Carrément, j'avoue.

Les dernières semaines s'étaient enchaînées tellement vite et avaient été si intensives qu'il avait complètement oublié que la tournée prenait fin aujourd'hui. En s'en souvenant, un élan de soulagement mais aussi de déception l'envahit.

-Ce soir, on a rendez-vous avec toute l'équipe au Meca pour fêter ça. Ça aussi, t'avais oublié ?

GD grimaça. La promo, les interviews, les voyages à droite à gauche l'avaient lassé et il était tellement fatigué qu'il n'avait qu'une seule envie, c'était de se retrouver seul, en caleçon dans son lit devant une redif de « Goong ». Mais il savait aussi que ne pas se montrer à la soirée était impensable. Comme toujours lorsqu'il était pris dans un dilemme, il prit son portable et commença à le trifouiller.

-Les fans sont déjà dehors, Ji. Il faudrait pas tarder, remarqua son manager lorsqu'un membre du personnel lui fit signe.

Au-dehors, dans la nuit tombante, sous l'averse, son vanousine était déjà prêt et les filles parquées derrière les grilles mugissaient son nom en agitant leurs lampions comme des clochettes, brandissant portables, caméras et tablettes à tout va en les abritant sous leurs parapluies.

-Ça commence à cailler dehors. Vaut mieux pas les faire s'impatienter, le pressa l'agent.

-Elles peuvent bien attendre quelques minutes de plus. », répondit Jiyong en faisant claquer sa langue d'agacement.

Les plus acharnées étaient souvent prêtes à planter les tentes devant le stade et attendre des heures sous le cagnard ou dans le froid pour être sûres d'être au premier rang. Elles savaient ce qu'elles risquaient. Ce n'était sûrement rien pour elles que d'attendre par ce temps ! Lui-même n'était pas pressé de quitter sa loge pour rejoindre l'air sombre et humide de l'extérieur. Il lut quelques messages que lui avaient envoyés les quatre autres membres de son groupe et se mit à rire tout seul. Ce qu'ils sont cons, ces mecs ! Ceci dit, il était content qu'ils pensent au bien-être de leur leader même le temps d'une tournée solo. Il était conscient que sans eux, certains aspects de cette vie seraient très durs à supporter. Tandis que les appels se faisaient de plus en plus impatients au-dehors, il se demanda distraitement s'il repèrerait au moins quelques jolis visages dans la foule. Puis il se dit que certaines d'entre elles étaient probablement venues accompagnées de leur petit ami ou que celui-ci les attendait à la maison. Quand elles rentreraient ce soir, elles les remercieraient de leur avoir offert une super soirée et les récompenseraient comme il se doit, soit ce soir, soit un autre jour. Quant à lui, il n'avait personne qui lui souhaiterait bonne nuit. Personne ne l'attendait dans sa suite d'hôtel (du moins, il l'espérait !). Une fois que son manager l'aurait quitté, il serait de nouveau seul, en tête-à-tête avec lui-même et sa valise.

Une fois que le dernier coup de pinceau fut appliqué sur son visage de porcelaine et qu'il se fut changé dans sa tenue décontracté, des boots militaires, un jean Diesel, une ceinture à damier BRM, un blouson rouge Armani et un bonnet noir de la même marque, il suivit enfin son manager vers la sortie. Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, il fut accueilli par des trombes d'eau. Du côté des fans, les rangs avaient dégrossi d'eux-mêmes et celles qui étaient restées, trempées, l'applaudirent à tout rompre mais quand, escorté par ses gardes, il les salua vaguement sans leur adresser un regard, celles-ci se mirent soudain à le huer tandis qu'il s'engouffrait dans le vanousine et que Jet prit le volant. Alors, pile au-dessus de leurs têtes, un éclair creva la mer de nuages, comme la réponse du ciel en chœur avec les fans en colère.

Dans le silence et le confort du van, à l'abri, aucun des deux ne parla. Le véhicule s'éloigna petit à petit de la masse et passa vite fait devant la file de taxis à l'entrée du stade. Une fois qu'ils se retrouvèrent sur l'autoroute, plongés dans le trafic, Jiyong soupira. Son manager l'observa dans le rétroviseur. La tête posée sur un coude contre la portière, son bonnet enfoncé jusqu'aux sourcils et les yeux dans le vague, le chanteur semblait de mauvaise humeur.

« Jet, entendit-il le jeune homme lancer d'une voix lasse, ramène-moi à l'hôtel. Je vais pas en boîte, ce soir. Je suis trop crevé.

-Comme tu veux, boss.

Il n'insista pas. C'était rare que la superstar fasse un caprice. Mais, aussi bosseur qu'il était, quand il ne voulait pas, ce n'était pas la peine d'insister.

-Au fait, t'as pas dit « merci » aux fans, ce soir.

-J'ai pas remarqué, mentit Jiyong.

Lui aussi s'était aperçu, trop tard, de son erreur. Mais son manager n'était pas dupe.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Lui demanda-t-il en continuant de le regarder à travers la lunette arrière tandis que son interlocuteur évitait son regard.

-Je sais pas. Je saurais pas dire pourquoi, ça a pas voulu sortir, ce soir. Ça va, c'est pas la fin du monde. Si ça gueule, je publierai des excuses sur Kakao et en deux-deux c'est réglé.

Jet, pourtant habitué aux changements d'humeur du chanteur, fut surpris de son cynisme.

-T'es sûr que ça va ? T'es pas content du concert de ce soir ?

-Si, ça va, je te dis. J'en peux plus, c'est tout. Je veux juste rentrer et dormir.

-Ok. J'expliquerai aux autres que t'as pas pu venir. Après tout, c'est pour toi qu'on fait ça, mais pas seulement.

-Merci.

Le manager tâcha de lui sourire. Mais ce sourire s'effaça aussitôt qu'il vit que le taxi blanc qui était derrière eux depuis déjà plusieurs dizaines de minutes fit soudain un zig-zag pour se rapprocher d'eux.

-Merde, c'est reparti…, grogna-t-il. Prépare-toi, Ji !

Jiyong fit comme il lui avait dit et s'accrocha à la portière en baissant la tête, à l'abri des fenêtres, tandis que son chauffeur fit une accélération brusque. Sans surprise, le véhicule derrière eux accéléra de même. Tous deux sursautèrent en entendant derrière eux des bruits de klaxons et de crissements de pneus. Pour un peu, ils se seraient crus dans un film de gangsters. Ce n'était pourtant qu'une course-poursuite « ordinaire » entre eux et un sasaeng taxi payé par un fan à leurs trousses.

-Il s'accroche. Il est sérieux, le mec ?

Jet effectua une manœuvre sur la droite et s'engagea au dernier moment dans une sortie. Le taxi les y suivit en manquant de percuter un motard.

-Ils conduisent comme des fous ! Ça me rappelle ce qui est arrivé à un des Super Junior, le taxi qu'a fait s'empiler sept voitures. Tu te rappelles ? Comment c'est, son nom, déjà ? GD, ça va ? Pas trop la gerbe ? demanda-t-il avec un rictus moqueur.

-Ça va, dit Jiyong, pâle, puis jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui. Ralentis pas, il nous suit encore !

-Ok, on retourne en ville. Là, il pourra nous lâcher.

Et effectivement, une fois de retour dans le labyrinthe des quartiers d'habitation, ils finirent par perdre leur poursuiveur qui disparut au coin d'une rue du champ de vision du pare-brise arrière.

-Merde, dit Jet en jetant un œil sur le compteur. A force de tourner en rond, on est sur la réserve. On va se garer quelque part et on va appeler les autres pour qu'ils viennent nous chercher. »

Pour être sûr que la star resterait cachée, Jet décida de faire s'engouffrer le van dans le parking souterrain qu'ils approchaient. Après que le véhicule se soit garé, Jiyong et son manager sortirent du véhicule et se dirigèrent vers la sortie à la lumière des lampes électriques.

« Putain, c'était vraiment la conclusion qu'il fallait à cette tournée de merde. », marmonna Jiyong, les poings serrés dans les poches.

Soudain, des pas précipités se firent entendre à leur droite. Le manager s'arrêta un instant, suivi de Jiyong, puis, quand ce fut de nouveau calme, ils reprirent leur chemin. Mais un flash éblouissant jaillit soudain à gauche. Tous deux tournèrent aussitôt la tête du côté d'où le « clic » de l'appareil photo qui l'accompagnait avait résonné. Ils ne virent personne ni d'un côté ni de l'autre. D'instinct, le quadra robuste se rapprocha du jeune homme.

« Retourne au van. » murmura-t-il en continuant d'inspecter les rangées de voitures du regard.

Jiyong obéit et fit demi-tour. Mais alors qu'il longeait les allées, il aperçut de loin trois silhouettes qui l'attendaient près de leur van. Les trois individus portaient des gros pulls noirs à capuche relevée sur la tête et leurs visages étaient cachés par des masques Anonymous. Lorsqu'ils se tournèrent vers lui et avancèrent dans sa direction, le jeune homme eut un très mauvais pressentiment et courut alors aussi vite qu'il put dans l'autre sens. Soudain, les lumières s'éteignirent.

«Merde. Jet ! JET ! » appela Jiyong dans le noir.

Jet ne répondit pas. Un vent de panique envahit le jeune homme lorsqu'il entendit le son de quelqu'un chuter, puis l'écho de bruits de pas, maintenant précipités, provenir d'une certaine direction, de plus en plus près, puis aperçut soudain les trois mêmes gars courir vers lui munis de lampes et de caméras. Un flash l'éblouit. Il prit ses jambes à son cou, aveugle, sprintant entre les allées sombres en fuyant les lumières comme un prisonnier en cavale. Derrière lui, un de ses poursuivants poussa un hurlement joyeux qui, accompagné du bruit de baskets crissant contre le bitume, résonna, amplifié, dans tout le souterrain, comme le cri de guerre d'un chasseur. Il redoubla de vitesse.

De nombreuses fois dans sa vie et sa carrière, son cœur avait battu à tout rompre. Il avait déjà ressenti ce rush d'adrénaline en plein prime time, au début des premiers concerts de son boys band, après qu'un journaliste lui ait posé une question sensible, en étant nominé pour un prix il l'avait déjà ressenti lors de jeux télé, au moment où il se retrouvait tout seul face à l'équipe adverse et que la sienne n'avait plus que lui sur qui compter. Mais cette sensation, bien réelle même en présence des caméras ou d'un public, était toujours enrobée dans d'autres émotions: l'excitation, le plaisir, le trac, la fierté de gagner ou au contraire la déception (plus ou moins secrète) de perdre. Mais à cet instant, tout ce qu'il ressentait n'était que de la peur à l'état brut, comme un bloc de glace qui lui gelait la poitrine. C'était une peur indicible, celle qui accélère les pensées et donne envie de pleurer même aux plus virils: pour la première fois de sa vie, seul dans l'obscurité, il se rendit compte qu'il pourrait peut-être ne plus jamais revoir la lumière du jour.

Alors qu'il se cachait maintenant entre deux voitures, recroquevillé comme une souris dans son trou, il tenta de calmer sa respiration affolée en plaquant une main sur sa bouche. Il tâcha ensuite de jeter un coup d'œil entre les voitures pour surveiller les rayons blancs des lampes qui fouillaient le parking, attentif au bruit de pas des hommes masqués. Il les avait comptés ils n'étaient pas trois mais quatre au total. Lorsqu'ils s'éloignèrent, il n'entendit plus aucun d'entre eux. Mais il n'était pas dupe. Il savait très bien qu'ils n'étaient pas loin de sa cachette pour autant, déployés partout autour de la zone comme des sentinelles. Il regarda son portable : pas de réseau, évidemment. Il étouffa un juron, le rangea puis commença à ramper, loin du groupe, interstice par interstice. Au bout d'un moment, il découvrit qu'à à peine cinq voitures de lui se trouvait l'ascenseur menant à la surface. Il n'aurait que très peu de temps pour l'atteindre, l'appeler, attendre qu'il s'ouvre, s'y engouffrer et refermer la porte derrière lui sans se faire repérer. C'était risqué, mais il fallait le tenter. Il n'aurait pas d'autre chance.

A tâtons dans l'obscurité, les genoux tremblants, Jiyong rasa les murs, s'accroupissant de temps en temps sous le capot de la voiture devant laquelle il se trouvait lorsqu'une lampe menaçait de le frôler. Il y était presque. Trois voitures… Deux voitures… Une voiture… Lorsqu'il atteignit l'ascenseur, il appuya à toute vitesse sur le bouton marqué d'une flèche cerclé d'un fin rai de lumière verte. L'attente fut interminable. Heureusement, le plus proche de lui avait fini sa ronde et venait tout juste de quitter la zone. Lorsque le familier « Ding ! » résonna dans l'air, il lui sembla entendre une musique céleste. Malheureusement, comme des chiens de garde attirés par tout bruit suspect, le son fit également tourner toutes les têtes, proches comme lointaines, et les rameuta tous à lui. Jiyong, lui, sortit précipitamment de sa cachette et inséra ses mains dans la fente des portes pour les forcer à s'ouvrir plus vite. A l'intérieur, son regard se baissa sur une toute petite personne, peut-être un enfant, vêtu également du pull noir, de la capuche et du masque. Celui-ci lui ouvrit grand les bras et s'écria d'une voix perçante:

« OPPA ! »

Lorsqu'il recula d'effroi, il sentit soudain un bras se replier en étau autour de sa poitrine et un mouchoir se plaquer contre sa bouche. Alarmé par l'odeur chimique qu'il dégageait, il retint sa respiration tout en tentant de se dégager des griffes de son agresseur, mais celui-ci le maintint en place d'une poigne d'acier. Il commençait à étouffer. Plus il s'agitait, plus il manquait d'air.

« Chhht… » souffla-t-on contre son oreille tandis que le bras autour de son torse se resserra davantage.

Quand enfin, hors d'haleine, il ne tint plus et prit une grande inspiration, il sentit ses poumons se remplir du produit toxique et la tête commença à lui tourner. Alors ses paupières tombèrent d'elles-mêmes et il sombra. Game over.


	3. Chapitre 2

Lorsqu'il revint lentement à lui, la première chose qu'il ressentit était qu'il avait mal au cœur. Les yeux encore fermés, il se fia à ce que détectaient ses autres sens : il était à plat ventre, sa joue plaquée contre quelque chose de chaud et rugueux, quelque chose en-dessous de lui ne cessait de le secouer légèrement dans tous les sens et des mains, petites, lui tripotaient les hanches, le dos, les bras, les jambes et les cheveux comme les multiples tentacules d'une pieuvre. Ses narines perçurent aussi une odeur de gasoil et des gloussements lui montèrent aux oreilles, suivi tout d'un coup d'un bruit mat et sec.

« Aïe-euh ! S'exclama une voix de fille. Ça va pas ? Pourquoi tu me tapes?

-Parce que ! Ça va pas d'avoir gueulé comme ça, tout à l'heure? C'est pas un match de foot! Tu voulais qu'on se fasse repérer ou quoi?

-Vos gueules, les gouines! Vous allez le réveiller!

-Tu crois qu'il nous entend ?

-Nan, je pense pas.

Toutes les voix qui parlaient étaient féminines. L'une d'elle avait une voix grave, une autre plus haute, une autre mature, une autre d'enfant…

-Ça t'a pas coûté trop cher, le taxi ?

-Non, ça va. J'avais pas assez mais je me suis débrouillée.

-Comment ?

-Je me suis débrouillée !

-Oh non. Pas encore. T'avais dit que t'arrêterais ça !

-Ta gueule. C'était la dernière fois, promis.

Quand il regarda sous ses paupières entrouvertes, il ne put qu'apercevoir ce qui ressemblait au bas d'un siège auto. Il se dit qu'il était à l'intérieur d'un van identique au sien et qu'une paire de mains jeunes et pâles, flottant dans de larges manches noires, lui tenait le poignet.

-Putain, les meufs, j'y crois pas ! Dit la voix au-dessus de lui en étouffant un couinement. Ça y'est, on l'a fait ! On l'a !

-Ouais, répondit la plus jeune à sa droite avec hésitation. Mais du coup, j'ai un peu peur, maintenant, de ce qui va se passer.

-Mais qui te parle d'avoir peur ? Profite ! Lui répondit l'autre. Il est à nous, maintenant ! Rien qu'à nous !

-T'as bien pris la photo ? Demanda une troisième.

-C'est bon !

-'tention la bouteille !

-Hein ?

-Mais quelle conne ! Ouvre les fenêtres ! Vite !

-Elles vont être vertes, les pétasses ! Là, c'est un niveau que s'infiltrer dans le dortoir et voler un boxer !

-On change de place ? Je veux toucher ses cheveux !

-Silence.

A cette voix claire et calme, les autres se turent. Dans la nouvelle odeur chimique qui venait de se répandre au sol, étourdi, il n'arrivait plus à les compter. Il lui semblait qu'elles étaient partout au-dessus de lui comme des anges piailleurs. Leurs mains ne cessaient de le tripoter, cajoleuses et envahissantes à la fois.

-Putain, il s'est réveillé ! S'exclama une voix si forte qu'elle l'aurait fait sursauter s'il n'avait été aussi faible.

Il sentit soudain une main avec une force d'homme lui saisir le menton et lui tourner vigoureusement la tête, manquant, lui sembla-t-il, de lui briser la nuque. Le visage qui était en face de lui était trop près pour qu'il puisse le détailler. Il aperçut seulement deux énormes iris noirs en train de le dévisager.

-Prends la bouteille !

-Elle est pétée !

-Alors assomme-le !

-Touche pas à son visage ! Attention ! »

Incapable de réagir, après un coup sec à la tempe, ses paupières se refermèrent automatiquement comme ceux des faux bébés dans les bras des petites filles quand elles les renversent. Pour la deuxième fois, il perdit conscience.

Quand Jiyong se réveilla à nouveau, haletant et couvert de sueur froide comme au sortir d'un cauchemar, quelle ne fut sa surprise de se réveiller dans son lit, celui de chez sa mère ! Il reconnaissait certains meubles aussi, comme la commode en face de son lit. Le soleil brillait dehors, éblouissant, et le ciel, comme lavé par l'orage d'hier, était d'un bleu éclatant. Il avait même la sensation d'être reposé. Pour un peu, il serait cru en vacances… s'il ne s'était rendu compte qu'il fût en réalité enfermé dans une cage de verre. Une cage de verre ! A l'intérieur de ce qui semblait être un salon, séparées aux angles par une structure en fer peinte en blanc, quatre parois transparentes formaient un rectangle autour de lui, comme une pièce dans la pièce, et se reliaient au-dessus de sa tête en quatre triangles joints par le sommet, imitant le toit d'une maison. L'un des triangles était percé d'un trou d'air, trop haut pour qu'il puisse l'atteindre. Une odeur étrange flottait aussi dans l'air, à peine perceptible mais écœurante.

Le premier réflexe de Jiyong fut de fouiller ses poches : il ne lui restait plus rien. Ni ses clés, ni son portefeuille, ni son portable. Rien. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte de la maison de verre dont la position coïncidait avec celle d'une autre porte, celle du salon, dont l'ouverture donnait sur des ténèbres qu'il ne parvenait pas à percer. Il tenta d'ouvrir la porte de verre en tournant la poignée mais elle demeura fermée. Il la poussa, elle ne bougea pas. Il la tira, toujours rien. Il tendit alors le cou pour jeter un œil de l'autre côté de la paroi : elle était verrouillée de l'extérieur par un autre cadenas. En réfléchissant, il tenta de forcer la poignée, donna un coup d'épaule, une fois, deux fois, trois fois, la porte ne broncha pas. Quand il se retourna pour tâcher de trouver une autre sortie, il eut alors une vision globale de la chambre dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Ça ne ressemblait même pas à une vraie chambre. A la limite, ce devait être un salon réaménagé, rempli de bric et de broc. Il avait là un skateboard, là une vieille commode vide… Il reconnut le pouf en forme de lèvres qu'il avait sur le plateau de son clip « Who you ». L'air de déjà-vu qu'il lui procura, ajouté au cadre de la maison de verre, au lieu de le rassurer, le troubla davantage : il ne voulait pas savoir de laquelle de ses œuvres avait été inspiré cet environnement glauque. En ouvrant la commode, il trouva des cadeaux emballés élégamment dans de la cellophane comme on lui en donnait souvent à la fin de ses concerts ou lors de rencontre de fans: des fleurs, des peluches, des cartes de vœux, des friandises etc. La quantité était impressionnante et formait une petite montagne de plastique blanc qui lui arrivait presque à la taille. Ses yeux ne s'y attardèrent pas. L'odeur immonde était maintenant plus forte. Il tâcha d'en trouver la source… A quelques mètres de son lit se trouvait une cabine étroite aux murs en plastique bleu, comme celles qui se trouvent sur les chantiers. Quand il s'en approcha et ouvrit la porte, il découvrit une cuvette de toilette, au format minimaliste, propre et comme neuve. La simple idée d'effleurer ce bout de plastique que des milliers de derrières auraient très bien pu toucher avant lui le mit mal à l'aise et il s'en éloigna. L'odeur provenait d'ailleurs. La pièce était vaste et très lumineuse, éclairée par deux immenses fenêtres ouvertes sur chaque mur tandis que les rayons du soleil se reflétaient sur la peinture couleur miel des murs et les posters qui les ornaient. C'étaient des affiches de lui à différentes périodes de sa carrière: ses débuts à la YG, son passage en blond platine pour son single « Heartbreaker », puis avec une seule longue mèche sur le côté, l'époque électrique et multicolore « Fantastic Baby » qui les avaient ouverts, lui et les garçons, à l'internationale, suivi de ses succès plus récents… Tous ses clones de lui en deux dimensions le fixaient de leurs yeux malicieux ou boudeurs, tous vides, le sourire glacé. Seule un tableau vieillot détonnait entre ces affiches aux couleurs criardes. C'était un petit tableau, sobre, horizontal et encadré de bois sombre, mais trop loin pour qu'il distingue ce qu'il représente. Il lui semblait pourtant être le plus beau du monde dans ce musée des horreurs.

Autour de lui, entre le mur de verre et celui couvert de papier peint, des enceintes bon marché étaient branchées, toutes dirigées vers sa cage. Il se demanda à quoi elles pouvaient servir. Au-delà du cadre des fenêtres en bois, grandes ouvertes comme pour le narguer, s'étendaient des champs moissonnés, nus, à perte de vue. De l'une des fenêtres, un petit sentier, modeste courbe brune dans la terre battue, venait interrompre le quadrillage régulier des longues lignes sèches et grises sur lesquelles s'étendait son regard. Au-delà des sillons, il perçut quelques arbres fruitiers dont le feuillage vert brillant était agité par un vent doux, si loin qu'il lui fallait plisser les yeux pour les apercevoir. Pas une seule trace de centre urbain. Pas un panneau de signalisation qui pût lui permettre de se repérer par rapport à Séoul, pas même une route goudronnée.

Où était-il, bon sang?

Lorsqu'il se retourna pour retenter sa chance avec la porte, il découvrit quelqu'un qui le fixait et sursauta. C'était une femme. Il ne l'avait pas entendue entrer, comme si elle venait d'apparaître juste devant ses yeux. Elle était d'âge mûr, au moins dans la quarantaine, portant un carré de cheveux noirs soignés, une robe de chambre de soie grise et de petits chaussons aux pieds. Son visage, lunaire, un sourire de mère dessiné sur sa bouche sous de petits yeux rieurs, affichait un air humble et chaleureux.

« Te voilà réveillé! Sois le bienvenu chez moi, Jiyong-ssi. »

Il reconnut sa voix comme une de celles du van. Elle s'inclina doucement, ses mains croisées et détendues sur ses cuisses, laissant voir un léger embonpoint. Jiyong s'étonna. De tous les portraits de tueurs, de pervers ou de mafieux qu'il s'était fait, cette bonne femme n'avait certainement pas l'allure auquel il s'attendait.

-Si tu le permets, je vais prévenir les autres de ton réveil.

-Attendez !

Sans l'écouter, elle s'éclipsa de la pièce à petits pas et s'enfonça dans l'obscurité. Il entendit plusieurs fois sa voix, lointaine, puis elle retourna devant sa porte, toujours avec le sourire. Comme en bougeant, il avait sûrement déplacé l'odeur avec lui, elle était coincée dans son nez et tâchait de respirer au maximum par la bouche. Peut-être saurait-elle lui expliquer ce que c'est.

-Le voyage a été long, les autres dorment encore, expliqua-t-elle d'un air légèrement embarrassé.

-Où est-ce qu'on est ? Lui demanda-t-il calmement. Qui êtes-vous ? Et c'est quoi, cette odeur atroce ?

Son interlocutrice le regarda d'un air interrogateur et leva légèrement son nez avant de revenir vers lui, les lèvres serrées en une ligne dure, l'air pincé.

-Je ne sens rien. Il n'y a aucune odeur suspecte dans ma maison.

Puis son regard redevint affable et sa voix se radoucit.

-Nous sommes dans une ancienne ferme que j'ai achetée. Nous devions nous installer ici, avec mon mari. Mais ensuite, je l'ai gardée pour moi. Nous sommes hors de Séoul, et même hors de Corée. Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus, je suis désolée. En ce qui concerne mon nom, on m'a dit de te dire que tu devais m'appeler « Bones ».

Ce n'était pas un nom ordinaire. Sans doute était-ce un nom de code. Et cette femme était bien trop simple d'esprit pour lui paraître dangereuse. Etait-elle sous l'emprise de ses vrais ravisseurs ? Leur servait-elle de couverture ? Il tenta une timide approche :

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Ceux qui sont avec vous, qu'est-ce qu'ils vous ont fait ? Ils vous ont menacée ? Ils vous font du chantage ?

Comme il la voyait maintenant attentive, il baissa la voix davantage :

-Vous n'êtes pas obligés de jouer leur jeu. Si vos complices dorment encore, on peut en profiter. Vous n'avez qu'à entrouvrir légèrement la porte. On leur fera croire que je me suis enfui tout seul et que vous vous êtes battue pour essayer de m'arrêter. Quand je serai dehors, je vous protégerai. J'ai les moyens, faites-moi confiance, conclut-il d'un air déterminé.

Son visage rond aborda soudain une moue malicieuse et elle éclata de rire, comme une petite fille à qui on veut faire croire que le Père Noël existe encore.

-C'est impossible, voyons ! Je ne peux pas faire ça ! Je n'ai pas même la clé du cadenas ! Pour ça, il faut la demander aux autres. Ah ! Les voilà, justement, dit-elle lorsque des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Avant que tout le monde n'arrive, dit-elle en toute hâte, je veux que tu saches que c'est un honneur de t'avoir chez moi. Je suis ta plus grande fan, GD ! »

A ces mots, comme dans une pièce de théâtre, quatre individus entrèrent, deux de chaque côté du cadre de la porte, puis formèrent une ligne à droite et à gauche de « Bones », qui ôta sa robe de chambre et révéla le même uniforme que les autres : jean, baskets et gros pull noir à capuche. Jiyong reconnut les voyous du parking aux masques Anonymous. Tous ensemble, les autres retirèrent leur masque des deux mains sans cesser de le regarder dans les yeux. Il fut surpris de voir qu'il se trouvait maintenant face à quatre autres femmes, toutes jeunes, des ados peut-être, asiatiques comme lui, sans aucun autre signe distinctif que leur taille et dont il reconnut, sur leurs pulls, le logo blanc et noir de son single « One of a kind » imitant le motif de l'avertissement « Parental advisory ».

C'est alors qu'il réalisa soudain à quel type de personnes il avait affaire, une des pires sortes auxquelles il aurait du songer, elle qui s'occupait avant tout des célébrités au sommet, comme lui, les membres d'EXO, et tant d'autres stars de la K-pop avant lui, toutes déchues par elles : des sasaeng fans.

Une d'elle tourna la tête vers les enceintes le long des murs puis regarda Bones.

« T'as pas pris le micro ? Lui chuchota-t-elle en coréen d'un air de reproche.

La femme mûre la regarda d'un air soumis et l'autre soupira. Elle s'avança vers l'enceinte en la poussant sur le côté, se pencha, ramassa quelque chose derrière l'enceinte puis revint, munie d'un micro branché et suivie du long fil qui l'y reliait, puis alla se placer au milieu d'elles toutes et l'alluma. Les autres ne semblaient pas aussi sûres d'elles et la regardèrent faire tout du long.

-Salut GD, lança soudain la jeune fille en plaçant le micro tout contre ses lèvres. Tu nous reconnais ?

La voix portée dans les enceintes était trop forte et grésillait follement. Le coréen se boucha les oreilles.

-Parce que nous, on te connaît. Peut-être même mieux que quiconque.

-Baissez le son ! s'écria Jiyong par-dessus le larsen.

La fille à côté de celle qui parlait le lui répéta à l'oreille, puis la fille au micro fit signe à celle qui était le plus près des enceintes. Tandis qu'elle tripotait l'embout, le larsen diminua jusqu'à disparaître complètement. La fille ramena ensuite le micro à sa bouche.

-Je disais que j'espère que tu nous reconnais. Parce que nous, on te connaît très bien. On te connaît sans doute mieux que personne, même ta propre mère. Laisse-moi donc nous présenter. Tu as déjà fait la connaissance de Bones.

Elle désigna la maîtresse de maison qui sourit une fois de plus à Jiyong, sourire qu'il ne rendit pas. Durant le reste de la présentation, les autres demeurèrent stoïques, alignées comme des petits soldats.

-Je te présente aussi Heart, continua-t-elle en montrant la plus petite et qu'il reconnut comme était le nabot de l'ascenseur. C'est la plus jeune du groupe. Mais n'essaie pas de la manipuler, nous le saurions tout de suite et tu le paierais très cher… Elle, c'est Nerves.

Elle pointa la plus musclée du groupe qui le regardait, bras croisés, le visage aussi dur que celui d'un catcheur.

-Je te conseillerais particulièrement de faire ce qu'elle te dit. Voilà Skin, enchaîna-t-elle.

De la quatrième, il perçut un poignet frêle et un regard bleu mélancolique.

-Elle est étrangère mais elle comprend le coréen. C'est notre traductrice officielle et notre couverture ici. Il faut lui parler lentement et je te conseille vivement de ne le faire que dans une langue qu'on comprend.

En parlant, elle s'adressa également, il le remarqua, à la fille aux yeux bleus.

-Et moi, je suis Brain. Bones, Heart, Nerves, Skin, Brain. Retiens bien ces noms parce que ce sont les seuls par lesquels tu auras le droit de nous appeler. Maintenant, disons-le clairement. Oui, on se clame être des « sasaeng fans »… des groupies… des stalkeuses… appelle-nous comme tu veux, ça ne changera rien à la réalité des faits : tu es à notre merci, maintenant. Tu es notre jouet et on te gardera aussi longtemps que ça nous chantera. Eventuellement, tu pourrais être libéré, mais à des conditions spécifiques.

-Quelles conditions ?

Avant que la fille ne réponde, Jiyong eut juste le temps de voir un éclair d'embarras se dessiner sur les visages.

-Nous n'avons pas encore décidé quelles seraient ces conditions, répondit la fille avec un aplomb étonnant.

Il y eut une seconde de silence durant laquelle Jiyong sourit, puis se mit à rire.

-C'est une blague, c'est ça ? Tout ça, là, c'est un coup monté ? C'est pour la télé ?

Son regard nerveux buta contre le masque de marbre de son interlocutrice. Il conserva cependant son sourire, sans doute dans l'espoir de briser ses défenses et l'illusion dans laquelle elles voulaient le maintenir. Ces filles étaient de très bonnes actrices mais cette situation était trop absurde pour qu'elle lui arrive en vrai ! Pas vrai ? Soudain, un son familier résonna dans l'air. C'était son téléphone qui sonnait de l'autre côté du mur qui les séparait. La plus jeune le sortit de sa poche.

-C'est mon portable, dit-il en le reconnaissant. Ça doit être l'équipe, ils doivent essayer de savoir où je suis. Ils sont sûrement morts d'inquiétude. Forcément, même !

Personne ne bougea. Dans le silence, la sonnerie, un rap d'un artiste américain, continuait de grésiller, stridente, régulière. La fillette tourna lentement la tête vers lui. Bien qu'il ne fût plus dupe, il ne put s'empêcher de se prendre de nouveau au jeu. De toute évidence, aucune d'elle ne comptait sortir de son rôle. Ce devait sûrement trop tôt. Face à elle, comme un dompteur devant un fauve, il tâcha de conserver une certaine assurance. Il fallait sûrement mener le script encore un peu plus loin avant qu'elles ne craquent.

-Je vois « Jet » sur mon écran. Vous n'êtes pas obligées de me le rendre, j'ai compris. Mais j'imagine qu'il est dans le coup, lui aussi. Mais j'aimerais au moins savoir comment il va, au cas où. Vous pouvez répondre ?

Docilement, la petite qui tenait son portable décrocha. Sans quitter Jiyong des yeux, la main suspendue en l'air, elle la garda à distance de sa tête tandis que la voix du manager se fit entendre en faisant faiblement des « Allô ? Allô ? ». Troublé, Jiyong se colla à la vitre pour répondre :

-Allô Jet ! Chuis là ! Tu m'entends ?

-C'est toi, Jiyong ? Il y a quelqu'un ?

-Oui, c'est moi ! Tu m'entends ? Répondit-il en poussant la voix.

Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que la plus grande et la plus massive des filles était sortie de la pièce. Lorsqu'elle revint armée d'une vieille batte de baseball, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors que celle qui tenait le petit appareil le posa délicatement par terre, sa photo de page de garde du manager en train de faire une grimace aux côtés de son protégé faisant maintenant face au plafond. De son côté, la voix du manager persistait :

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Allô ?

Le sang de Jiyong ne fit qu'un tour.

-Non. Non ! Non ! NON !

Le premier impact de la batte contre la vitre de son smartphone lui fit aussi mal que s'il l'avait reçu sur sa propre tête. Au deuxième coup, l'écran acheva de se briser mais la voix appelait toujours, plus forte et plus aigue. Puis au troisième, quatrième, cinquième coup, c'était fini. Au sixième, il éclata en mille morceaux et le silence retomba dans la pièce. Il fallut à Jiyong quelques secondes pour réaliser pleinement ce qui venait de se passer. Lorsqu'il en approcha l'ampleur, il se jeta contre la vitre comme un tigre, les veines de son cou surgissant sous la force de ses cris:

-Vous êtes malades ou quoi ?! Laissez-moi sortir ! Arrêtez vos conneries ! C'est plus drôle du tout ! Laissez-moi sortir, bande de connes ! Tout de suite !

Comme aucune ne bougeait, il se mit à chercher des objets à jeter contre la vitre mais ne trouva rien. Tout avait été visiblement établi pour qu'il ne trouve rien à lancer, si ce n'est la balle et le skateboard, qu'il attrapa et se mit à frapper rageusement contre la paroi de la porte. Les filles reculèrent de peur. Mais celle qui tenait le micro agrippa le poignet des deux filles à ses côtés et tint bon comme un capitaine à la barre de son navire face à une vague un peu trop haute. Alors, en chœur, les filles se tinrent par les mains et refirent toutes un pas en avant en lui faisant de nouveau front. Tandis que Jiyong criait toujours, leur chef ramena le micro à ses lèvres :

-C'est ça, hurle, débats-toi. Ça ne changera rien. Cette serre est en verre trempé. Même un boulet de canon lui ferait à peine une marque. Notre petit dragon est tellement mignon quand il est en colère ! Dit-elle avec un sourire malicieux. Souviens-toi de ce que je t'ai dit. Il n'y a que sous nos conditions que tu seras libéré. Il faut juste qu'on les trouve. Comme tu vois, on a arrangé la pièce pour que tu te sentes chez toi, avec tes passions et tes hobbies. Alors occupe-toi un peu, en attendant.

-C'est débile ! Beugla Jiyong en jetant le skateboard, brisé, derrière lui. Vous aussi, vous êtes débiles ! Avec vos noms de code et vos déguisements pourris! Vous vous croyez dans un film d'horreur ? Vous n'avez aucune idée de la gravité de la situation dans laquelle vous vous êtes mises en m'enlevant, moi, G-Dragon !

-C'est toi qui n'as aucune idée de la gravité de la situation dans laquelle tu es, oppa. Tu te rends pas compte. On est en colère. Vraiment en colère. Tu nous as ignorées pendant trop longtemps et maintenant, tu vas le regretter. Toutes ces années à te soutenir, tous les risques qu'on a pris pour toi, à te suivre partout plus fidèles que tous les chiens et toutes les copines du monde, en étant seulement récompensées par des coups de pied et des insultes, on va t'en faire payer le prix. Regarde ces filles. Tout ce qu'elles voulaient, c'était un regard de toi. Simplement que tu les regardes, qu'au moins tu reconnaisses qu'elles existent !

Encensées par les mots de leur chef, chacune d'elle regardait maintenant Jiyong debout face à elle au milieu de sa cage, les poings serrés. Elles étaient toutes fixées sur ses beaux yeux en amande. Il n'y avait pas de doute : comme elles se l'imaginaient, ils étaient remplis du mépris le plus noir envers elles et leur leader. Lui-même savait qu'elles pouvaient le lire. Ce fiel dans les iris bruns du jeune homme, qui n'avait pas échappé à l'oratrice, lui était rendu au centuple dans leurs yeux si noirs qu'ils semblaient, à Jiyong, être dix trous noirs.

-Maintenant, c'est fini, cette époque où tu pouvais nous foutre dehors, hors de ta vie. Désormais, c'est plus toi qui imposes ta loi. C'est nous.

Elle éteignit un instant son micro avant de le rallumer aussitôt.

-Au fait, pense à ouvrir les petits cadeaux qu'on t'a laissés, rajouta-t-elle d'un ton détaché. Depuis le temps qu'on nous les renvoyait sans cesse, on est enfin sûrs que tu les as reçus, maintenant. T'inquiète pas. Contrairement aux rumeurs, ils sont pas empoisonnés. Tu peux toujours goûter toi-même pour tester !»

Les autres sourirent tandis qu'elle rangeait maintenant son micro, puis la suivirent en file indienne pour sortir de la pièce, toutes du même côté comme les anneaux d'un serpent s'enroulant lentement sur lui-même. Lorsqu'il fut seul, Jiyong s'assit sur le lit, hébété. Malgré toute sa volonté pour que ce rêve s'arrête, rien n'avait changé. Il se tourna vers la pile de cadeaux plastifiés, s'en approcha avec méfiance, la tâta du pied, puis se décida à ouvrir un paquet au hasard qu'il tint à bout de bras. Lorsque la cellophane s'ouvrit enfin, la vague de puanteur qu'il reconnut envahit pleinement ses poumons et il dut tourner brusquement la tête sur le côté pour ne pas vomir. Dans ce paquet et une dizaine d'autres se trouvaient quantités de pâtisseries, soupes et plats préparés, tous expirés depuis une éternité. La moisissure grouillait sur chaque paroi des gâteaux et des nouilles aux couleurs délavées, noyés dans le vert-de-gris et flottant dans des flaques d'huile putrides. Jiyong les éloigna le plus possible de lui, inspirant de grandes goulées d'air frais à travers le filtre de ses paumes, protection bien futile maintenant que l'odeur douceâtre de la pourriture avait imprégné ses mains et envahi tout l'air disponible de la cloche sous laquelle il était enfermé. Il leva alors les yeux au plafond vers le seul trou d'air disponible et sentit son cœur se remplir d'un mélange de rage et d'appréhension. Cette situation était trop grotesque pour qu'il se laisse la subir plus longtemps. Il fallait qu'il la fasse cesser, et très vite, quitte à tricher avec les règles de leur jeu stupide.

Lorsque les filles sortirent et se retrouvèrent dans le couloir, certaines s'appuyèrent contre les murs pour se soutenir, les jambes tremblantes. D'autres poussèrent un soupir de soulagement, d'autres se regardèrent et éclatèrent nerveusement d'un rire silencieux.

« Bien joué, Brain ! chuchota Nerves. C'est trop bien, ce que tu lui as dit !

-C'est clair ! renchérit la plus jeune. Moi, je me souvenais plus que c'était du verre trempé ! Quand il a commencé à taper, pendant une seconde, je me suis dit « on est mortes ! il va défoncer la porte, il va nous défoncer ! »

-Chut, il peut encore nous entendre.

Les filles se turent, aux aguets. Brain ôta sa capuche pour défaire son chignon à mèches dorés et essuya la sueur qui lui perlait le front.

-Que faisons, maintenant ? demanda l'étrangère en fixant ses yeux bleus sur leur chef.

-On va attendre, souffla la blonde, ce qui fit hocher la tête à leur grande garde du corps. Dans quelques jours, quand il aura accepté que ce qui se passe autour de lui est vrai, il sera docile. On pourra faire ce qu'on veut de lui. D'ici là, on aura trouvé ce qu'on peut lui faire faire. Ça fait quand même chier qu'on n'y ait pas pensé avant ! Il nous prend pour des taches, maintenant !

-On a fait ce qu'on a pu, répondit la géante, vexée. Il nous a déjà fallu des mois pour qu'on se rassemble, qu'on fasse le plan, qu'on loue le van, qu'on soudoie les reporters qui connaissaient son planning…

-Tu te souviens du mec qui voulait que je lui montre mes seins ? l'interrompit Heart. Comment tu l'as envoyé valser ! Plus haut que la N Tower !

-Ah oui, je m'en souviens ! dit Nerves en éclatant de rire.

-Bon, ça suffit maintenant ! s'impatienta leur chef.

-Ne restons pas là pour en parler, proposa Bones en les prenant doucement par les épaules. Allez en discuter à la cuisine. Je vais nous faire du thé glacé. »

Les quatre jeunes filles se réjouirent comme des enfants. Les émotions avaient été fortes aujourd'hui et elles avaient le gosier desséché. Avant de rejoindre ses dongsaengs, Bones rassembla les quelques morceaux de portable qu'elle avait ramassés, les rassembla par terre et prit une photo avec son smartphone. Elle ajouta ensuite une note :

 _« Voilà ce qui se passe quand on se frotte à notre gang ^^_

 _En ajout avec la carte grise et le permis de conduire, je vends aussi la carte-puce en bonus ! Le téléphone est bien celui de GD. Celles qui ne me croient pas, vous pourrez toujours le vérifier à l'achat. Comme le reste, je ne la donne pas, je la vends. Envoyez-moi votre adresse. 200 000 wons. Non négociable._

 _N'envoyez pas de commentaires négatifs. Ne nous jugez pas. »_

Elle envoya ensuite l'image à leur compte Kakao commun, suivie d'autres photos prises précédemment de l'appareil intact, puis rangea les morceaux dans sa poche et rejoignit ses amies dans la cuisine. Comme c'était excitant d'être une criminelle !

Le Meet and Greet de G-Dragon était officiellement annulé. Enfoncée dans son siège de bus, Mme Park reposa son téléphone sur ses genoux et soupira. Evidemment, elle n'aurait jamais l'occasion de faire rembourser ces billets qui lui avaient coûté un bras et pour lesquels elle s'était battu bec et ongles avec une maman hystérique. Mais surtout, c'était encore une occasion ratée pour elle et sa fille de partager un moment ensemble. Elle se demandait si elle-même était au courant. Elle l'était, probablement. Evidemment, lorsqu'elle tenta de la joindre, son portable la renvoya directement sur la messagerie. Comme elle savait qu'elle n'écoutait jamais ses messages, elle se décida d'envoyer un SMS :

 _« Ma chérie,_

 _La rencontre avec G-Dragon est annulée. J'espère que tu n'es pas trop déçue. Je t'emmènerai le voir à son prochain concert, si tu veux. Comment se passent tes vacances avec ton père ? Tu ne t'ennuies pas trop ? Il est toujours avec l'affreuse ? Appelle-moi une fois de temps en temps,_

 _Tu me manques,_

 _Maman. »_

Lorsqu'elle arriva devant le bâtiment, Mme Park soupira nerveusement. Bien qu'elle eût ouvert ces portes des dizaines de fois par le passé, ce matin était différent de tous les autres. Elle avait le sentiment qu'une fois qu'elle les aurait franchies, sa vie ne serait plus jamais la même. Et pour cause ! Ignorant encore l'orgueil qui lui gonflait la poitrine, elle poussa la porte du plus important commissariat de Séoul.

« Bonjour, lieutenant! Lui lança la réceptionniste avec un grand sourire.

-Bonjour Min. Bon sang, ça fait vraiment bizarre que tu m'appelles comme ça, maintenant !

-Il va falloir vous y habituer. Ça y'est, vous l'avez eue, votre promotion !

-Oui, et Dieu sait comme ça fait du bien ! Bon, au boulot et plus vite que ça ! » dit-elle plus pour elle-même que la réceptionniste qui en sourit.

Ce disant, elle se dirigea vers ses nouveaux bureaux où ses nouveaux collègues masculins l'accueillirent chaleureusement. Mais alors qu'elle installait ses affaires, elle ne put s'empêcher de sentir qu'on l'observait. Elle leva la tête et fit face à son supérieur qui lui sourit.

« Bonjour, commissaire.

-Bonjour Park. Encore félicitations.

-Merci.

-En pensant à tous ces jeunes candidats qui passent le concours de police, il est surprenant de voir cette fois une femme arborer cette rose à la boutonnière, dit-il en désignant l'insigne des inspecteurs à sa veste.

Qu'entendait-il pas « étonnant » ? Piquée au vif, celle-ci manqua de tiquer en le remerciant une seconde fois. Elle connaissait le côté « conservateur » du commissaire et il n'était pas question de gâcher cette belle journée par son caractère qu'elle savait un peu fort. Du moins, pas encore. Comme elle voulait prendre congé de lui, comme son chef ne la laissait pas tranquille, Mme Park continua de lui sourire.

-Vous vouliez me dire autre chose ?

-En effet, dit alors le vieil homme d'une voix plus solennelle. Je comptais également vous souhaiter bonne chance.

-Ah. Merci, chef !

-Et je ne dis pas cela seulement parce que vous êtes une femme, Park, si c'est ce que vous pensez. Je sais que vous êtes susceptible sur ce point, dit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Je vous dis cela aussi parce que, comme tous les inspecteurs fraîchement promus, vous jouez dans la cour des grands, maintenant. Vous aurez envie de faire vos preuves, montrer que vous avez autant de couilles que tout le monde ici, si vous me permettez l'expression. Faites attention à ne pas vous brûler les ailes. Vous avez fait des sacrifices dans votre vie de famille pour en arriver là et nous en sommes tous admiratifs, vraiment. Mais il se peut que vous en fassiez encore d'autres à l'avenir. Tâchez de faire les bons choix. Je me suis bien fait comprendre ?

-Bien sûr, répondit Park d'une voix posée. Je tâcherai de me concentrer plus sur mes dossiers et moins sur les goûters de mes loulous après l'école. Nous sommes d'accord sur le fait qu'être mère de famille ne rend pas stupide. N'est-ce pas, commissaire ?

Tout en parlant, elle savait que son regard était celui du défi, eux qui transperçaient maintenant ceux de son supérieur. Elle avait craqué. En se redressant, toujours solennel, son supérieur sourit froidement.

-Attention à votre langage, agent Park. Mais je suis content que vous ayez saisi le message. Du moins celui que vous vouliez entendre. »

Mais alors qu'il était en route pour rejoindre son bureau, la porte s'ouvrit brutalement et un homme musclé en veste de marque et casquette de baseball entra en trombes, dégoulinant de pluie, ignorant la malheureuse réceptionniste qui le poursuivait en le houspillant.

« Qui est l'inspecteur ? demanda-t-il à la cantonade.

-Monsieur, qui vous a laissé entrer ? demanda le commissaire en s'avançant vers l'homme au regard fou.

-Personne. Je viens signaler un enlèvement, dit ce dernier en reprenant son souffle. Je suis M. Soon-Ho mais on m'appelle Jet. Je suis le manager de G-Dragon et je viens signaler son enlèvement !

Quand son regard croisa celui de son chef, Mme Park sourit intérieurement et se tourna vers M. Soon-Ho, sentant son cœur vibrer en prononçant ces mots :

-Inspecteur en chef Park Youn-Hee, je prends l'affaire en main. »


	4. Chapitre 3

Comme avant d'entrer dans un temple, Heart pria au seuil du salon sacré, munie du copieux plateau sur lequel étaient posés une assiette de kimchi, un bol de riz, un bol de soupe, une assiette de poulet et un coca. Lorsqu'elle se trouva à quelques mètres du dragon, elle contrôla de son mieux le tremblement de ses mains. Les filles avaient tort, c'était toujours aussi impressionnant d'être en face de lui, surtout maintenant qu'ils n'étaient qu'eux deux, seuls. Comme elle était toujours dans l'ombre, elle admira encore quelques secondes à travers la rainure de la porte le jeune homme parfait, beau et élégant, sous les rayons encore vifs du soleil qui traversaient la pièce et caressaient sa silhouette. Celui-ci était assis sur son lit, expirant fortement, en nage. La sueur semblait le faire briller. Il avait aussi enlevé son bonnet et sa veste de luxe, laissant voir d'autres muscles sous son débardeur blanc devenu transparent et collé à sa peau par la sueur. Autour de la cage, d'énormes points d'impact étaient visibles un peu partout sur les parois. Evidement, aucune lézarde n'était assez grosse pour alerter les filles. Elles ornaient simplement sa cage comme un motif de papier peint. Les longues phalanges du jeune homme étaient couvertes de bleus et d'égratignures. Il n'était pas difficile de deviner à quoi il avait passé les dernières heures. Son cœur battit la chamade. Enfin elle ouvrit complètement la porte et entra, mais il ne fit pas attention à elle. A travers ses mèches rouges perlées de sueur, elle vit qu'il regardait fixement un point loin d'elle. Vexée, elle suivit son regard : sur un des murs jaunes, les affiches s'étaient décollées sous la chaleur humide et seul un petit cadre était resté. En allant les recoller, elle reconnut le seul tableau qu'elles avaient oublié de détacher et avaient laissé là par flemme. Elle se fichait bien de ce qu'il représentait. Il était moche. Ou peut-être qu'il ne l'était pas, elle n'en savait rien. Ça avait l'air d'être la reproduction d'un tableau classique, donc bien fait. Elle ne s'était jamais intéressée au « vrai » art et il n'était pas dans ses projets de le faire. Pourquoi faire ? Le seul « vrai » artiste qu'elle connaissait, son artiste à elle, était là, juste derrière elle. Le reste importait peu. Lui au moins ne la traiterait pas d'inculte, de bébé, de mocheté... Par un système de cordes et des poulies, elle accrocha le plateau à des petits crochets, tira sur la corde et fit lentement descendre le plateau dans la cage, sur la commode du chanteur. Quand il entendit le bruit du plateau qui se posait, il tourna la tête puis, sans bouger de sa place, la regarda droit dans les yeux, ce qui lui fit l'effet d'un éclair dans le ventre.

C'était une enfant qui devait faire deux têtes de moins que Jiyong. Elle avait de longs cheveux raides et noirs qui encadraient un petit visage ovale, des yeux ronds curieux, un nez fin, des lèvres boudeuses et un léger début d'acné qui parsemait ses joues de bébé. Comme il faisait chaud, elle ne portait plus le pull-uniforme du gang. A la place, elle portait un tee-shirt rose à l'effigie du groupe de la tournée « Alive », un minishort et des socquettes blanches. Ses bras et ses jambes étaient encore des quilles et elle n'avait encore aucune forme. C'était le genre de petite fille qui, trois ou quatre ans plus tard, ferait tomber tous les hommes à ses pieds. En attendant, elle était là, plantée devant lui avec son petit plateau rempli à ras bord, son regard perdu dans sa contemplation, entre l'effroi et la fascination.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Votre… ton plateau-repas.

-Quelle heure il est ?

Sa voix était bien plus grave mais aussi plus magnifique que dans les enregistrements, chansons et interviews qu'elle écoutait régulièrement de lui. Elle regarda sur son portable :

-Huit heures et demi, répondit-elle naïvement.

-Ah. Je ne pouvais pas savoir vu qu'il n'y a pas d'horloge ici… et qu'on m'a pété mon portable !

Son ton cassant fit se rendre compte à Heart qu'elle venait de commettre une gaffe. Elle se rappela qu'on l'avait formellement interdit de répondre à ce genre de questions.

-Ce sont les ordres de Brain, oppa, se justifia-t-elle.

-Je vois… pour me déstabiliser, je suppose, me faire perdre la notion du temps, dit-il avec un sourire en coin. On a du voir les mêmes films, vous et moi.

Voyant qu'il avait vu juste, la fillette tressaillit. Il se leva, laissant voir les muscles de ses épaules nues se tendre sous sa peau tandis qu'il marchait jusqu'à la commode, se rapprochant d'elle. Il prit le bol de soupe d'une main et l'amena à ses lèvres.

-Alors c'est l'heure de dîner, maintenant ? Dit-il en continuant de regarder le fond de la soupe comme s'il pouvait y lire une réponse.

-Oui. »

Il tourna tranquillement la tête vers elle, comme elle-même l'avait fait lorsqu'elle avait pris son portable, puis serra les lèvres et lança le bol de toutes ses forces dans sa direction. Elle recula d'un bond en poussant un cri perçant, bien que la projection s'arrêtât sur la paroi étanche. En éclatant, le bol de plastique projeta le liquide fumant dans tous les sens et éclaboussa Jiyong qui se couvrit la poitrine en criant des insultes. Heart s'enfuit en pleurant. Lorsque Nerves entra dans la pièce, elle trouva Jiyong en train d'essuyer son débardeur encore brûlant avec un drap du lit et le plateau gisant hors de la serre, son contenu répandu à ses pieds. Cette géante avait de quoi impressionner, avec ses cuisses imposantes, une taille et un ventre épais comme un coffre-fort, une poitrine largement développée, de larges épaules, des bras massifs, un cou de taureau, les mâchoires carrées, le nez épaté, des pupilles ardentes et des cheveux coupés à la militaire. Elle portait un autre pull à capuche, un pantalon de jogging et des pieds nus révélant des orteils au vernis noir écaillé, comme celui de ses mains, sans doute la seule trace qu'il lui restait de féminité. Elle se dirigea vers les enceintes d'un pas furieux, saisit le micro et l'alluma.

« Tu vas te calmer, oui ? Vociféra-t-elle dans le micro. T'as toujours pas compris qu'on déconne pas ? T'en as pour un moment ici ! Alors t'as intérêt à obéir ! C'est clair ? Sinon, je te…

Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse continuer, elle fut soudain interrompue par un bras frêle qui la tira en arrière et elle vit qu'il s'agissait de Skin, l'étrangère. Celle-ci la regarda de ses infâmes yeux pâles et lui fit signe de la rejoindre dans le couloir où Heart pleurnichait encore.

-Tu pas parler comme ça ! Es-tu folle ? lui dit-elle avec sa mauvaise prononciation habituelle. Je rappelle ce mec est superstar ! Tu pas parler comme à chien ! Il souviendra quand libre!

-J'en ai rien à foutre, cracha Nerves. S'il parle mal à Heart, moi je lui parle mal. Et j'hésiterai même pas à aller plus loin s'il la fait encore chier !

Heart se tenait maintenant entre elles deux, les yeux encore humides mais attentive. Voyant qu'il était impossible de s'imposer face au mur de briques qu'était Nerves, son interlocutrice tenta d'aller dans son sens :

-Je sais Brain a son idée pour faire plier G-Dragon. Et je sais que tu la tienne aussi. Mais je pense si nous commençons très gentil avec lui, résistera moins, plus facile à manipuler ensuite. Comme bon policier mauvais policier, vois ?

Face au regard insistant de Skin et celui hésitant de la petite, Nerves haussa les épaules, agacée.

-Fais ce que tu veux, qu'est-ce tu veux que je te dise ?

Ayant eu le feu vert, Skin se dirigea vers le salon et, bien que la grande tenta de la retenir, Heart la suivit en s'arrêtant au seuil du couloir encore invisible. Tout en ramassant le plateau renversé, Skin sourit à Jiyong. C'était une fille maigre comparée aux deux autres. Ses chevilles étaient pointues, ses genoux cagneux et ses cuisses aussi fines que ses mollets, séparées d'un écart où elle pouvait passer ses deux mains jointes. Une large ceinture à fleurs soutenait sa taille étroite, serrant légèrement sa tunique blanche vaporeuse à larges manches sous laquelle pendaient deux petits seins comme des fruits desséchés. Sur ses poignets délicats, elle avait accroché des dizaines de bracelets qui cliquetaient comme des osselets. Ses épais cheveux noirs bouclés étaient lâchés et tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules saillantes, elle avait le teint pâle, un fin sourire amical et des pommettes un peu creuses au-dessus desquelles ses yeux bleu clair brillaient, lui donnant un air doux et inquiet.

-Nous excusons. Mais tu sais, dit-elle calmement, Nerves raison. Plus dur tu résisteras, plus longtemps resteras. Comme une séjour en détox ! On veut prendre soin toi et tu sortiras mais tu devoir coopérer. Pour t'aider, est-ce qu'on te donner quelque chose ?

Comme Nerves, le visage de Jiyong, de nouveau assis sur le lit, était fermé, les mâchoires serrées par le dégoût. L'étrangère avait une belle voix et se donnait du mal pour lui parler en formant des phrases correctes. Il savait comme la grammaire coréenne était difficile. Il avait eu les mêmes difficultés en apprenant l'anglais et le japonais, passage obligé de toute K-pop star qui se respecte. Quand il tourna la tête vers elle, elle souriait toujours. La petite le regardait aussi à l'entrée du couloir tandis que l'armoire à glace le fusillait du regard.

-Si vous voulez m'aider, commencez par remettre la putain d'horloge à sa place, grogna-t-il en désignant le cercle clair au-dessus du cadre de la porte.

Skin s'inclina poliment puis se retira, suivie des deux autres. Lorsqu'elle rapporta sa demande à Brain, en cuisine avec Bones, la chef vit rouge.

-T'es complètement conne ou quoi ! S'écria-t-elle. C'est nous qui avons le pouvoir sur lui, pas l'inverse ! On n'est pas des pros, c'est justement pour ça qu'on essaie de lui foutre la trouille, pour qu'il nous obéisse ! Nerves a eu raison d'intervenir ! Pourquoi tu l'as fait chier ?

-Mais on vient de lui dire qu'on le ferait, répliqua Heart, embarrassée.

-Oui, mais là, Brain a raison ! Insista Nerves. Si on lui rend l'horloge, ça sert à rien d'essayer de lui faire perdre ses repères, après ! Faut qu'on soit cohérentes si on veut aller quelque part avec lui.

Heart serra les lèvres.

-Moi, si on la lui rend pas, je retourne plus au salon, dit-elle d'une petite voix.

Lorsque tous les regards se posèrent sur Skin, puis sur la blonde, celle-ci lâcha un soupir d'exaspération.

-Ok, on va remettre l'horloge. Mais c'est Skin et Heart qui s'en occupent. Toi, il faut que tu restes dans ton rôle, rajouta-t-elle quand Nerves tenta de protester. S'il voit que t'as plié, tu perds toute crédibilité. Vous vous en occuperez tout à l'heure.

Satisfaite, Skin se dirigea vers sa chambre lorsqu'elle se sentit poussée à l'écart. Après avoir vérifié qu'elles étaient suffisamment éloignées des autres, Nerves se rapprocha très près de son visage.

-Merci de m'avoir fait passer pour la méchante, lui dit-elle d'une voix sourde.

-Mais quoi ? C'est ton rôle ! Répondit l'étrangère qui ne comprenait pas ce qui lui était reproché.

-Je veux dire auprès de la petite Mi-Cha. Merci beaucoup. »

Ses mots étaient distillés dans son oreille comme autant de gouttes d'acide. En entendant Heart l'appeler, Skin s'écarta de son aînée, non sans soutenir, certes difficilement, son regard de plomb, lourd de menaces.

Lorsque Jiyong se réveilla pour la seconde fois, il n'arriva pas à croire tout d'abord qu'il était arrivé à s'endormir dans cet endroit. L'épuisement y était certainement pour quelque chose. En ouvrant les yeux, il vit qu'il faisait maintenant nuit noire dehors. Il découvrit aussi que l'horloge était également de nouveau accrochée au mur. Malgré la pénombre, il pouvait lire qu'il était deux heures et demie du matin. A la lumière de la lune, le petit tableau inconnu semblait briller. En entendant un cliquetis continu, Jiyong se rappela que c'était ce bruit qui l'avait réveillé. Au pied de la porte, il reconnut Bones, la femme quadra qu'il avait prise pour une victime. Elle était assise par terre en train de taper à l'ordinateur, son visage éclairé par le rectangle blanc de l'écran qui l'englobait de la tête aux épaules. Ses yeux, plissés sous leurs rides précoces de vieillesse comme ceux d'un sphinx, se levaient constamment vers lui tandis que ses doigts pianotaient sur le clavier sans jamais s'arrêter. Un petit sourire était une fois de plus fixé à ses lèvres.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Demanda Jiyong.

Il se dit qu'il avait posé ce genre de questions bien trop souvent en vingt-quatre heures. Voilà déjà vingt-quatre heures qu'il était enfermé ici, ce qui était vingt-quatre heures de trop.

-Oh, c'est mon premier tour de garde, répondit-elle nonchalamment sans cesser de taper. Je te surveille en même temps que je télécharge nos photos. Aucune VIP ne peut se vanter d'avoir vu le dragon des Big Bang d'aussi près. J'en profite donc pour mettre à jour tous tes comptes avec les infos des filles: Kakao, Twitter, Instagram...

-C'est n'importe quoi. Je n'ai plus aucun compte, je les ai tous fermés. A cause de vous d'ailleurs, les sasaeang, répondit-il en crachant le dernier mot dans l'espoir de la culpabiliser.

-Maintenant, ils sont rouverts. Devine par qui ? demanda-t-elle malicieusement. Avant de me marier, je travaillais dans une boîte informatique. Je peux te dire que ça n'a jamais été une mince affaire de craquer tous les codes de sécurité que vous autres vous uploadez constamment. Mais ça m'amuse toujours de le refaire. Et une fois de plus, j'y suis arrivée ! Le seul hic, c'est qu'ils croiront toujours que ton URL est celle d'une université allemande. Ils ne sauront jamais que c'est la mienne. C'est nécessaire, bien évidemment. Mais quelle frustration de passer des nuits entières à se consacrer corps et âme sur un projet et ne pas pouvoir le marquer comme sien quand il est achevé ! Tu dois bien avoir vécu ça dans ton métier avec certaines chansons, n'est-ce pas ?

-Vous vous êtes servie de votre métier… Ces talents qui vous font gagner votre vie et feraient avancer le monde, vous vous en êtes servie pour m'espionner personnellement ? répéta Jiyong, abasourdie.

-Pas pour t'espionner, oppa ! Tu permets que je t'appelle « oppa », n'est-ce pas ? J'ai beau être ton aînée, pour moi, tu seras toujours un oppa !

Jiyong ne répondit pas. Mais il regretta bientôt car la quadra devint alors impossible à arrêter, aussi bavarde que si elle rattrapait d'un coup des millénaires de silence :

-J'ai beau avoir consacré des centaines d'heures à ma passion, je ne voulais pas t'espionner ni te couper des réseaux ! J'étais simplement excitée de jouer avec toi, comme un chat avec une petite souris d'internet ! Sur le réseau, je n'étais plus cette femme au foyer vieillissante au bord du divorce. J'étais la pirate mystérieuse, sans âge ni visage qui te faisait tourner en bourrique ! C'est aussi comme ça qu'on s'est rencontrées, les filles et moi. Mais j'en connais d'autres qui ont profité de ce statut à des fins bien moins honnêtes ! Des filles qui ont pris des postes dans des banques, des compagnies d'assurance ou de téléphone exprès pour soutirer de l'argent sur le compte bancaire de leurs idoles, les souscrire aux services de compagnies frauduleuses et hacker leur liste de contacts sur leur portable pour effacer les numéros de contacts féminins. Il y a pire que moi, oppa. Crois-moi !

-En quoi c'est censé me rassurer, ça ?

-Je ne fais que te dire la vérité. A toi de la prendre comme tu veux ! répondit la quadra avec un rire espiègle. En tout cas, tu devrais me remercier, dit-elle en tournant l'ordinateur vers lui. Depuis que je prends de nouveau soin de ton image, tu as retrouvé des centaines de milliers de followers en à peine une heure. Et ça grimpe toujours ! Parfois, je me dis que je ferais un très bon manager si seulement j'en avais eu l'occasion...

Jiyong ne l'écouta plus. Lassé et un peu effrayé, il se retourna dans le lit. Incapable de fermer l'œil, il tenta de se distraire du moulin à paroles qu'était devenue sa geôlière en fixant son regard sur le mystérieux tableau.

C'était une toile sans titre. Elle représentait une sorte de falaise sur une île minuscule en plein cœur de la mer. A droite de l'île, une grotte était creusée dans la roche, richement tapissée de dorures luxueuses, d'instruments de musique et de coupes de fruits. Assise sur un trône à l'entrée de cette grotte, une femme à la peau diaphane, drapée de rouge, regardait au-dessus d'elle, sur sa gauche. Son expression était indescriptible. Etait-ce de la tristesse ? De la colère ? D la passion ? De l'autre côté du tableau, le rocher formait un pic incliné au-dessus des vagues. La femme peinte regardait une forme que Jiyong prit d'abord pour un monceau de pierre noire qui se tenait droit sur ce pic à la verticale sur un fond de ciel blanc vide. En se concentrant, Jiyong vit que la forme était celle d'un homme en noir tournant le dos au spectateur et le visage caché dans ses mains. Il semblait être en train de pleurer. Soudain, l'obscurité se fit complète dans la pièce alors que Bones fermait les volets des fenêtres.

-Extinction des feux. C'est l'heure de dire « Bonne nuit », oppa ! »

Il fit miner de l'ignorer. Le tableau n'était maintenant plus visible sur le mur sombre. Dans les ténèbres, guidée par la lumière seule de son ordinateur, Bones retourna à son poste et se remit dans la même position, à genoux, les avant-bras posés sur ses cuisses et son regard vissé sur celui de Jiyong, le haut de son crâne noyé dans la lumière blafarde de l'écran. Distraitement, elle caressa l'écran du bout de ses doigts. Jiyong lui tourna le dos. Dans les ténèbres, il l'entendit pousser un soupir.

« C'est bon de ne plus se sentir seul. » murmura-t-elle tendrement.

Il passa une bonne partie de la nuit éveillé, son cerveau envahi par le tapotage incessant de son clavier et ce message qui vrombit dans son crâne comme un papillon de nuit sous une cloche. Il se dit que c'est ce qu'il aurait du dire à Jet, et à tous ceux qui l'avaient attendu à la boîte pour rien, au lieu de faire un caprice. Il devrait le dire plus souvent à ceux qui l'aiment. Il n'avait maintenant qu'une seule hâte, les rejoindre au plus vite, eux et Jet, par n'importe quel moyen.

Mme Park se massa les tempes. Maintenant que la presse avait été alertée, si elle avait effectivement permis à son service de laisser les avis de recherche de la star se diffuser dans tout le pays en à peine quelques heures, elle aurait du se douter que, en conséquence, les journalistes tenteraient d'envahir aussi rapidement son espace de travail et ses affaires. Voilà déjà une demi-journée que, à chacune de ses sorties de locaux, c'était la bousculade à qui s'insinuerait le premier entre les officiers débordés pour lui arracher quelques indices cruciaux et dignes d'un K-drama, ce à quoi elle et ses collègues se contentaient de répondre par la même promesse insipide et peu vendeuse: il fallait attendre. Jusqu'à nouvel ordre, les reporters se contenteraient donc de montages de collégiennes chougnant devant leur webcam sur le sort de leur chanteur préféré. Même quand Mme Park s'enfermait dans son bureau, des dizaines d'autres fous y passaient par heure, tentant de se faire un nom dans l'aventure pop du siècle : faux témoins, faux kidnappeurs, faux délateurs… Toutes leurs histoires se ressemblaient. Elles collaient toutes avec la déposition du manager de G-Dragon, ce qui était évidemment impossible. Mais une fois passé aux détails qui n'avaient pas été divulgués par la presse, tous les scénarios s'effondraient lamentablement. Mais même ce test devenait de moins en moins fiable : chaque jour, de nouveaux détails étaient diffusés, rendant encore plus difficile de distinguer le vrai du faux. Le service entier s'en arrachait les cheveux. Elle-même avait l'impression d'être devenue une célébrité que tout le monde souhaitait approcher à tout prix.

Lorsque, dans la soirée, au milieu d'une énième tortueuse déposition, on vint l'informer de la découverte du vanousine des ravisseurs, identifié dans un quartier de Busan, son cœur battit la chamade tandis qu'elle raccompagnait son témoin mythomane à la porte, le livrant avec plaisir en pâture aux journalistes qui l'attendaient dehors. Enfin, elle allait faire son travail, un vrai travail d'enquête ! Après avoir passé un coup de fil au témoin-clé, « Jet », et s'être exfiltrée de l'immeuble par la porte de secours, elle s'empressa de rejoindre la gare et de sauter dans le premier train express en direction du sud. A peine deux heures plus tard, le petit groupe, Jet et quelques policiers sur place, était déjà sur les lieux, soit un terrain vague à proximité d'un lointain quartier résidentiel. Les témoins, quelques voisins qui avaient contacté le commissariat, les attendaient sur place et les guidèrent jusqu'au véhicule suspect.

« Pas de doute, certifia Jet lorsqu'ils s'approchèrent du van noir. Il ressemble au nôtre comme deux gouttes d'eau.

Le véhicule était quasiment neuf la carrosserie brillante était lisse de toute égratignure et les pneus à peine usés. En jetant un œil à l'intérieur, ni elle ni ses partenaires n'aperçurent d'affaires personnelles. Les plaques d'immatriculation avant et arrière avaient été arrachées.

-Elles ont peut-être été enterrées, dit Mme Park en jetant un regard contrarié vers le vaste désert de boue et d'ordures qui les entourait.

-Vous croyez que ce sont des pros qui ont fait ça ? demanda fébrilement Jet, resté à l'écart.

En forçant les portes du fond à s'ouvrir, les trois policiers furent accueillis par une forte odeur de produit chimique qui leur monta aux narines et les força tout d'abord à reculer, étourdis.

-Il y a de quoi endormir un troupeau d'éléphants, là-dedans ! s'exclama un des jeunes agents lorsqu'ils reconnurent l'odeur typique du chloroforme.

En fouillant le véhicule vide, brûlant sous le soleil en cette chaude après-midi d'été, ils trouvèrent la bouteille vide qui avait été mal vissée et ne tardèrent pas à relever quantités d'empreintes digitales et de cheveux laissés sur les repose-têtes des sièges. Sous celui du conducteur, ils trouvèrent également les plaques arrachées. Mme Park eut un rictus.

-Si nous sommes censés avoir affaire à des pros, il faut croire qu'on est tombés sur un jour « sans » pour eux, dit-elle un poing sur la hanche en prenant les large palettes de fer et en s'en servant comme éventail, ce qui fit provoqua quelques petits rires parmi les membres de l'équipe.

D'abord troublé par leur étrange bonne humeur, Jet leur en demanda la raison et Mme Park sourit.

-Avec ces précieux bébés, l'adresse et l'identité des ravisseurs n'est plus qu'à quelques coups de claviers de nous ! Expliqua-t-elle, enthousiaste. C'est juste l'affaire d'un jour ou deux, maintenant ! Maintenant, si le véhicule a été garé ici, ça veut dire qu'ils avaient l'intention de l'abandonner ici.

-Si ça se trouve, ils se cachent même dans les environs, se permit de suggérer l'un des policiers. Après tout, sur combien de mètres des kidnappeurs pareils peuvent transporter à pied l'idole n°1 de Corée sans se faire reconnaître du premier coup d'œil ?

-A mon avis, c'est plutôt à nous de nous dépêcher de les sauver de toutes les gamines du coin qui les ont vus trimballer leur « Ultimate Bias » sous leurs fenêtres ! Ricana le deuxième.

L'inspecteur, quant à elle, était ravie. Non seulement sa première affaire en tant qu'inspectrice en chef serait l'une des plus médiatisées que la police coréenne ait connues, mais elle serait aussi la plus rapidement bouclée ! Cependant, sa bonne humeur s'évanouit lorsque son regard fut attiré de nouveau par les traces de pneus dans la boue sèche : certaines étaient plus fraîches et, ce qu'elle craignait le plus, avaient un tracé différent des pneus du van.

-Attendez… Ils ne sont pas repartis à pied, répondit-elle à ses collègues, l'un d'eux a récupéré une voiture et l'a transféré pour l'emmener ailleurs. Les traces partent vers le sud, vers le port, dit-elle en suivant rapidement des yeux la piste qui sortait du terrain vague. Ce qui veut dire…

-Noona, regarde ! C'était tout au fond de la boîte à gants, s'exclama le plus jeune de ses partenaires en lui tendant une boulette de papier froissé.

Mme Park déplia la feuille sous le regard inquisiteur du manager. Au dos étaient griffonnés le nom « Hyundai i10 » et une série de numéros et de lettres.

-Merde. Merde, merde. C'est pire que ce que je craignais, marmonna-t-elle.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demanda Jet, fixé sur le visage de Mme Park, en pleine réflexion. Ils sont loin ? On peut quand même les retrouver, pas vrai ? Ces numéros, là, c'est une autre plaque d'immatriculation, non ? Ils ont sûrement…

-Soon-Ho-Ssi, l'interrompit Mme Park d'un ton ferme en dépliant la feuille sous son nez. Regardez, c'est un dépliant des horaires de la compagnie de bateaux « Kobee Ferries »... Vous voyez le cercle au stylo autour du trajet de huit heures et demie ? Si ce que je crains est arrivé, alors peu importe quelle genre de voiture ils ont pris. On arrive peut-être trop tard. Ils ont pris un bateau pour quitter le pays. Ils sont maintenant au Japon.

En entendant ces mots, le manager eut visiblement du mal à encaisser la nouvelle et, alors que Mme Park s'éloignait maintenant de lui à grands pas, en la suivant comme un robot, il demeura d'abord comme sonné, blême.

-Au Japon… répéta-t-il d'une voix blanche. Mais comment auraient-ils pu ? Le port est toujours bondé et il faut toujours au moins deux heures d'attente avant de présenter les billets ! Je sais ce que je dis. A chaque tournée de mes précédents clients, j'ai du leur remplir la moitié des chiffres d'affaire de ces compagnies à moi tout seul ! Et depuis le désastre du ferry qui a coulé… La sécurité là-bas est devenue tellement stricte qu'ils se seraient fait arrêter au premier contrôle!

-C'est justement pour vérifier que nous devons nous rendre immédiatement au port, répondit Mme Park sans ralentir son pas tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers les voitures de ses collègues qui étaient sur ses talons.

Tandis qu'elle allait monter au volant de la sienne, elle se retourna en voyant Jet ouvrir la porte du côté conducteur.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

-Je nous y conduis, quelle question !

-Non, vous ne pouvez pas. Je suis désolée, Soon-Ho-ssi, mais à partir de là, nous n'avons plus besoin de vous. Un de mes collègues va vous accompagner à la gare pour que vous rentriez à...

-Je connais le chemin par cœur. Et épargnez-moi ces discours pour jeunes veuves éplorées. Une des choses que vous allez apprendre, chère madame l'inspectrice, l'interrompit Jet en s'installant dans la voiture, c'est qu'on ne dit pas « non » au manager de G-Dragon.

Les deux agents regardèrent leur supérieur, effarés, attendant les ordres du regard. Mme Park regarda sa montre. Bien que le soleil fut toujours au beau fixe, il était déjà plus tard que ce qu'elle avait prévu : le port allait fermer dans une vingtaine de minutes. Sous le regard de défi que lui lançait maintenant son témoin, elle s'installa sur le siège passager sans un mot, tâchant de garder un visage impassible malgré la colère qui bouillait maintenant en elle. Par réflexe, elle arrangea au passage la rose à sa boutonnière. Elle qui avait travaillé si dur pour l'avoir, il était hors de question que qui ou quoi que ce soit la fasse tomber de son uniforme, surtout maintenant.

-Très bien, à vos aises, répondit-elle d'un air pincé avant qu'il ne démarre sur les chapeaux de roue, au désarroi de ses deux collègues qui s'empressèrent de les suivre dans la seconde voiture.

Ignorant le petit rictus de victoire du manager, tous deux se concentrèrent sur la route tandis qu'elle résumait, plus pour elle-même qu'autre chose :

-On a compté au moins cinq différents types d'empreintes partout dans le van. Donc on doit chercher un groupe de cinq personnes qui a pris un ferry à huit heures et demie hier, d'après les notes sur le tract. J'espère que vous êtes conscient que ça n'équivaut pas à ce qu'on vous ramène dès aujourd'hui votre client sur un plateau d'argent !

-J'en suis conscient, répondit Jet, concentré. Mais c'est toujours mieux que d'attendre comme une maman accablée près du téléphone.

-C'est ce genre d'attitude de mâle alpha à la con qui est encore plus pathétique que les mamans accablées au téléphone. » Déclara en toute franchise Mme Park.

Jet ne dit rien mais un petit sourire en coin lui monta aux lèvres. Il aimait bien cette femme, finalement.

Au port, une fois face au registre du personnel de l'accueil, les doutes de Jet et de Mme Park se confirmèrent : un groupe de cinq passagers, toutes des femmes dont une d'âge mûre et quatre jeunes filles, avaient embarqué avec une Citadine Hyundai i10 grise dans le premier ferry en direction de Fukuoka. Comme ils n'avaient rien à faire d'autre sur place, les deux agents de Busan furent remerciés et le groupe se sépara. Les deux autres attendaient maintenant patiemment sur le quai de la gare centrale, chacun plongés dans leurs pensées.

« Si ces nanas…, déclara soudain Jet dans le silence pesant, si ces kidnappeuses ont embarqué sans problème, alors comment elles ont fait passer GD ? Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont fait de lui ?

-Ils doivent l'avoir enfermé dans la voiture en la rentrant dans le bateau, caché sur la banquette arrière ou dans leur coffre…, se mit à réfléchir tout haut Mme Park.

Elle se reprit soudain en se souvenant de l'existence de son interlocuteur :

-Je ne devrais pas discuter de ces choses avec vous ! Vous avez eu de la chance que nous ne soyons qu'au début de l'enquête. Mais si mon chef apprend que je vous ai laissé jouer les pots de colle et conduire une voiture de…

-Je vous l'ai dit : on ne dit pas « non » au manager de G-Dragon, ce n'est pas pour rien qu'on m'a confié ce job, répondit son interlocuteur avec un sourire crâneur, donnant à Mme Park une furieuse envie de l'étrangler.

Soudain, tous deux sursautèrent en entendant un portable sonner. C'était celui de Jet. Lorsque celui-ci regarda le nom affiché sur l'écran digital, il sembla soudain agité, ce qui ne s'arrangea pas lorsqu'il décrocha et adressa quelques salutations à voix basse puis demeura silencieux avant de tendre son téléphone à la policière.

« Il veut vous parler, chuchota-t-il comme s'il avait vu un fantôme. YG veut vous parler.

-Qui est YG ?

A ces mots, Jet la regarda comme si elle venait de dire une grossièreté.

-Yang Hyun-Suk, le PDG de YG Entertainment ! C'est mon patron et celui de G-Dragon !

-Et ? Il vous fait peur à ce point? demanda Mme Park en levant un sourcil moqueur.

-Vous n'avez pas idée. Il m'a harcelé toute la journée pour que je le mette au parfum vis-à-vis de l'affaire. Croyez-moi, il est très motivé d'entendre ce que nous avons trouvé de votre propre bouche.

Mme Park haussa les épaules. Mais comme Jet continuait de tendre le bras vers elle, celle-ci le repoussa.

-Je ne compte pas lui parler ! Je trouve que nous avons déjà assez de fouineurs dans cette affaire !

-Et moi, je vous conseille de répondre, dit-il en s'empressant de couvrir le micro de sa main. Vous n'en avez pas conscience mais, indirectement, mon patron est aussi le vôtre puisque votre supérieur et le mien sont amis. Il a les moyens de marier vos enfants à un de ses poulains si ça vous motive à coopérer. Moi, j'ai déjà perdu sa confiance en laissant GD se faire enlever. C'est impardonnable. Ne nous mettez pas tous les deux plus dans l'embarras, bon sang ! rajouta Jet d'un ton impatient comme l'interlocuteur au bout du fil recommençait à appeler son nom d'une voix en colère.

Avec un soupir, Mme Park fixa Jet droit dans les yeux puis se saisit de l'appareil. Son sourire humble rassura quelque peu Jet. Mais sa tranquillité ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde.

-Monsieur, lança la policière d'un ton glacial, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, j'aimerais que nous nous comprenions : cette enquête est la mienne et je n'accepterai ni promesses ni tentatives d'intimidation de la part d'un homme comme vous ou d'aucun autre. Il serait fâcheux que je vous fasse arrêter pour obstruction à l'enquête. Si vous souhaitez discuter de mes compétences, je vous invite à prendre rendez-vous avec moi dans mon bureau comme tout le monde. J'espère ne pas avoir à me répéter. Bonne journée.

En raccrochant, elle eut un léger soupir de soulagement. Comme il était bon d'avoir trouvé une occasion de se défouler un peu ! Sans plus de cérémonie, elle tendit au manager bouche bée son téléphone avec un petit sourire de victoire.

-Une des choses que vous allez apprendre, Jet, c'est que j'ai le pouvoir de dire « non » au supérieur du manager de G-Dragon. »

Mais malgré cette petite poussée de fierté, une pensée continuait de la harceler, persistante : si les kidnappeuses avait bien quitté la Corée, alors le seul pouvoir qu'il lui restait était de contacter les autorités japonaises en toute discrétion. Si la presse était de nouveau au courant, elles leur glisseraient à nouveau entre les doigts ! Ces femmes, téméraires au point de traverser en van la Corée entière et de s'enfuir de l'autre côté de la mer avec leur précieux trésor, quel sort pouvaient-elles bien lui réserver à l'abri des regards ? Est-ce qu'elle savait même ce qu'elles faisaient ?


	5. Chapitre 4

Le temps au dehors était au beau fixe. Quel que soit le nom imprononçable du lieu dans lequel elle se trouvait, cette ferme à l'écart de toute habitation était parfaite avec ses champs, son potager, maintenant sans sa serre en verre, et ses oiseaux qui chantaient dans le jardin, loin de la grisaille, du bruit et de tout visage morne et imbécile qui aurait pu reconnaître l'une des propriétaires. Personne pour reposer leurs griffes sur elles. Tous ceux qu'elles connaissaient étaient des lâches qui n'étaient jamais sortis de chez eux. Qui étaient-ils pour leur parler de rêves, de liberté et de ce qui était bon pour elles ? A la petite table de jardin, Bones finissait de débarrasser les assiettes, Brain griffonnait un reste de liste sur un bout de sa serviette, ses cheveux blonds soyeux arrangés en une natte négligée pour avoir moins chaud, Skin, assise en tailleur sur l'herbe, la tête renversée en arrière, tentait de prendre des couleurs au soleil et Nerves faisait des tresses dans les cheveux de Heart qui avait la tête posée sur ses genoux, les yeux clos derrière ses lunettes de soleil. En shorts et petites robes, en pleine digestion, toutes les cinq profitaient de la douce chaleur de l'après-midi et de la brise qui jouait dans leur chevelure. Loin de leur monde étroit et de ses normes absurdes, il semblait qu'elles avaient mis la main sur un îlot paradisiaque.

« On est donc d'accord, récapitula Brain, puisque Bones nous loge, fait la cuisine et update les blogs, c'est à nous quatre, à tour de rôle, de nous occuper d'apporter les repas de GD deux fois par jour et de gérer la garde. Mais il reste d'autres tâches moins glamour : laver les fringues, changer ses draps, nettoyer le sol, ses toilettes… Je sais, c'est pas marrant, mais il va bien falloir que quelqu'un s'y colle ! Rajouta-t-elle en voyant les filles grimacer.

-Je s'occupe fringues ! S'empressa de répondre Skin.

-Moi, des draps ! Dit Heart.

-Moi du sol ! Rajouta Nerves.

-Donc, c'est moi, la corvée de chiottes ? Super, bonjour le respect du chef, grommela Brain avec une grimace de dépit tandis que les trois autres jubilaient ouvertement. Ah, il y aussi les courses. On n'a presque plus rien dans le frigo.

-Je peux le faire, répondit Nerves. Je sais conduire.

-Oui, mais t'es pas majeure et t'as pas le permis. Les deux seules à remplir ces deux critères, c'est Bones et moi. On s'en chargera à tour de rôle, conclut-elle en rayant les derniers éléments de sa liste.

Elle se tut ensuite. Skin, surprise, tourna ses grands yeux saphir vers les filles qui continuaient de rêvasser.

-On pas parler des… des… comment on dit, déjà ?

Les filles la regardèrent toutes avec un air interrogateur. Skin se sentit soudain prise d'un élan de timidité.

-Des… euh, « conditions », c'est ça ?

-Ah oui, répondit nonchalamment Brain en revenant à sa liste.

-Est-ce qu'on est obligées d'y penser, maintenant ? grogna Heart.

-Non, on n'est pas obligées, répondit Nerves en achevant sa dernière tresse. Si on dit qu'on veut le garder, on le garde et c'est tout. Je trouve que ça sert à rien, cette fausse histoire de conditions.

De son côté, Bones, muette, hocha tranquillement la tête en signe d'approbation alors qu'elle nettoyait la table et faisait signe à Skin de lui rendre son verre vide pour le ranger. La discussion semblait close.

-Oui, mais, insista Skin, nous devons fair-play. Si on le ferme ici, il faut donner espoir sort !

-J'ai rien compris, avoua Bones avec un regard perdu, ce qui fit rire les deux coiffeuses.

-Un espoir de sortie. Tu penses qu'il faut lui donner un espoir de sortie, c'est ça ? Demanda Brain à l'étrangère dans sa langue.

-C'est ça.

-Ok, les filles, faisons-le maintenant alors, déclara la chef d'une voix claire, faisant grommeler les plus paresseuses. Mais on n'oublie, il faut que ce soit des conditions difficiles qui le forcent à rester longtemps avec nous en lui faisant quand même croire qu'il peut les remplir. Qu'est-ce que voulez qu'on exige de lui ? Bones ?

-Oh, vous savez… Moi, je serai d'accord avec tout ce que vous proposez, répondit tranquillement la quadra depuis la cuisine alors qu'elle entamait la vaisselle.

-Je commence, alors, déclara Nerves, tout de go. Je propose qu'il rembourse tout ce qu'on a dépensé, tout ce qu'on a sacrifié pour lui durant toutes ces années !

Les quatre autres grimacèrent.

-Une peu trop sordide, non ? dit Brain tout haut et les autres approuvèrent. Il est hyper riche. Si c'est de l'argent, autant réclamer une rançon direct. On devrait lui demander quelque chose d'un peu plus personnel.

-On n'a qu'à faire un concours, enchaîna Heart avec enthousiasme. Chacune doit le traiter le mieux possible dans une certaine durée. A la fin, il est obligé de faire de la plus mignonne sa petite amie officielle !

On l'écouta avec un sourire attendri.

-Tu dis ça juste pour qu'il te choisisse toi, hein ?

-Peut-être, admit la petite maknae.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu traduis par « bien traiter », petite dongsaeng ? demanda Brain, amusée.

-Moi, si tu me donnes le choix des armes, répliqua Nerves en la soulevant légèrement pour poser sa tête contre ses seins comme sur un oreiller, je lui saute dessus et je lui fais l'amour sauvagement pendant des jours sans m'arrêter.

Derrière ses lunettes, Heart rougit aussitôt violemment, regrettant sa proposition.

-C'est sûr que si je passe après toi, marmonna-t-elle en passant la main sur sa poitrine plate, je vais ramer si je lui propose juste une partie de Pepero.

Ses eonnies éclatèrent de rire.

-Ce serait mieux que ce soit quelque chose en rapport avec la K-pop, suggéra Brain.

-Pourquoi tu rien suggérer ? Demanda Skin, intriguée.

-Inutile. Je sais très bien ce que je veux de lui. Je ne peux pas vous dire ce que c'est, mais je l'aurai quoi qu'on décide, répondit-elle avec un sourire énigmatique.

-Peux-tu répéter clairement ?

-Elle a dit « mêle-toi de tes affaires », lui répondit Nerves en s'allongeant dans l'herbe, somnolente.

Comme à chaque fois que la géante prenait la parole, Skin n'insista pas.

-Je sais ! On pourrait lui demander de composer des chansons pour nous et les poster sur le net en avant-première ! proposa Bones en tapant dans ses mains comme une petite fille.

Les autres se regardèrent entre elles, puis la regardèrent en souriant.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? demanda-t-elle naïvement.

-T'as juste oublié un truc.

-Quoi ?

-On sait pas jouer d'instruments.

-On n'a pas d'instruments.

-On n'a pas de studio non plus.

Bones soupira, découragée, et Brain éclata de rire devant sa mine boudeuse.

-Mama Bones est tellement adorable quand elle se fait rembarrer !

En entendant son surnom, la quadra adressa à leur leader un sourire à nouveau malicieux.

-Ça, déconner. Il faut on reste réalistes, dit Skin.

-Bon, t'es chiante avec tes commentaires ! S'exclama Nerves. Propose, puisque nous, on est trop connes !

-Je pas dit ça!

-Propose, renchérit Brain en faisant signe à Nerves de ne pas répondre.

-…Je proposais que, puisque nous colère contre lui mais nous aimons encore lui, il fasse ses excuses pour nous.

Pendant un long moment, les quatre autres la regardèrent comme si elle descendait de Mars.

-C'est tout? Demanda Heart, déçue. C'est naze !

-Moi, je trouve que ce n'est pas bête, répliqua Bones en haussant les épaules.

-Elle a raison…, rajouta Brain qui sembla réfléchir. Ce qu'il faudrait lui demander, c'est qu'il s'excuse officiellement. Et il doit aussi rajouter qu'il nous aime sincèrement.

-Ok, mais nous seules décidons de son degré de sincérité. Si on sent qu'il nous prend pour des connes, ça passera pas ! répliqua Nerves.

-Bon, ben si tout le monde est d'accord, moi je veux bien. Après tout, ce sera toujours agréable à écouter, dit Heart.

-Alors, ça marche? Qui est pour? »

Toutes les mains se levèrent et la condition fut votée à l'unanimité.

Jiyong vit trois de ses gardiennes entrer dans le salon. Une par une, il reconnut la petite Heart, la squelettique Skin et Bones la doyenne folle. En approchant de sa cellule, elles constatèrent qu'il n'avait pas touché à son déjeuner, toujours intact sur sa commode. Néanmoins, toutes les trois gardèrent un visage enjoué.

« On a une bon nouvelle à t'annonce, oppa !

-On a trouvé quoi te demander. Ce que nous voulons, c'est que tu fasses tes excuses officiellement.

-Tu dois aussi nous dire que tu nous aimes, rajouta Heart, le cœur battant.

Jiyong jeta un œil à ces trois femmes. La femme au foyer tenait une caméra dans ses mains qu'elle rapprocha à hauteur de son visage.

-Les autres sont en ville. On filme pour elles, expliqua-t-elle.

Elle l'alluma. Légèrement affaibli par la nourriture qu'il avait refusé de manger, Jiyong se leva péniblement, s'approcha d'elle et posa ses paumes contre la surface de la cage.

-Je suis désolé. Je vous aime, dit-il d'un ton plat.

Bones baissa sa caméra. Ses juges l'observèrent, puis se regardèrent entre elles, dubitatives, avant de se tourner de nouveau vers lui.

-Oppa, qu'est-ce que tu nous fais ? Demanda Bones, étonnée. Ce n'était pas sincère du tout, ça !

Les deux plus jeunes approuvèrent. G-Dragon serra les dents, tourna les talons et rejoignit son lit, lassé. Avec ces décérébrées qui ne le laissaient jamais tranquille, impossible de réfléchir au moindre plan d'évasion.

-Peut-être tu fatigué ? suggéra Skin. Mange quelque chose !

-Oppa, je sais que ça demande un effort mais essaie ! l'encouragea Heart. Pense à quel point on t'aime, nous ! A quel point tu représentes tout pour nous ! Par exemple, pour moi, tu…

-Ferme ta gueule. Toutes, fermez-la, bon sang ! l'interrompit Jiyong en se frottant le crâne. J'en ai marre de vous entendre. C'est soit ça, soit vous en train de baver devant ma vitre avec des yeux de poisson. Vous êtes insupportables. Et j'en ai marre du silence aussi. Je veux un mp3 ! » Dit-il en s'adressant à Skin.

Heart eut le cœur brisé. Elle qui ne s'était pas préparée à parler d'elle, soudain sur le point de s'ouvrir à G-Dragon, voilà qu'il venait de lui claquer la porte au nez. Elle fut la première à quitter la pièce, suivie des deux autres. Jiyong fut soulagé. Il se dit que sa petite crise les occuperait quelque temps, ou qu'elles seraient au moins assez vexées pour bouder un temps à l'écart de sa cage. Quand la plus jeune rejoignit Brain et Nerves qui rentraient visiblement des courses, elle avait la mine basse et les poings serrés.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Nerves en se débarrassant de ses sacs.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Skin, comme elle en jetant des regards curieux vers des paquets qui restaient au fond du van.

-T'occupes, lui répondit Brain d'un ton sec. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Oh, rien! répliqua Heart sèchement. J'étais juste sur le point de dire à oppa à quel point je l'aime et à quel il compte pour moi et il ne m'a pas laissé commencé. Il m'a même dit de fermer ma gueule !

-Il a dit ça ? demanda Nerves d'une voix tout aussi lourde de menaces.

-Il a rien dit d'autre ? S'empressa de demander Brain en maintenant Nerves en place d'une main sur son épaule.

-Il aussi demandé un…

Skin hésita et se tourna vers Bones. Bien que leur expression fut plus subtile, elles étaient toutes les deux aussi outrées que Heart.

-Un lecteur mp3. C'est pour écouter de la musique, expliqua la doyenne à l'étrangère d'un ton monocorde. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'il puisse employer un tel ton avec nous. Il est bien différent de ce qu'il montre devant les caméras !

En entrant dans la pièce, quelque témoin étranger au clan aurait, à ce moment, repéré un éclat sombre scintiller soudain du regard d'une fille à l'autre, comme la traversée dans le ciel d'un nuage noir avant l'orage.

-De la musique ? Il veut de la musique ? répéta la blonde à mi-voix en se tournant vers Nerves d'un air entendu. Ok. On va lui en donner, de la musique. »

Lorsque les filles entrèrent de nouveau dans le salon, elles étaient toutes les cinq à nouveau, rhabillées dans leurs uniformes de serial-killer, pull noir, jean et baskets.

« Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ? » demanda Jiyong à mi-voix.

Il eut un mauvais pressentiment. Leur meneuse, la blonde, s'avança une fois de plus vers les enceintes. Elle lui lança le regard intense qu'elles avaient toutes arboré quelques minutes auparavant dans la cuisine, d'un air de dire : « tu veux jouer au con ? Ok, on va jouer ». Cette fois, elle débrancha le micro et sortit une clé USB de sa poche en se tournant vers les autres qui lui sourirent. La plus petite foudroyait GD du regard comme une enfant gâtée à qui on a cassé son jouet préféré. Lentement, cérémonieusement, Brain avança son index mince vers le bouton de la machine et l'alluma. Elle saisit ensuite délicatement le bouton du volume entre ses doigts et le tourna à son maximum. Enfin, elle enfonça la clé dans son insert et pressa la touche « Lecture ».

Jiyong crut avoir une crise cardiaque quand les premières basses de « Bang Bang Bang » explosèrent dans la pièce et firent trembler les murs. Les aigus déchirèrent l'air en fusant au-dessus de sa tête et autour de lui comme des balles de fusil à des fréquences inimaginables. La serre entière se mit à palpiter en rythmer. A terre les mains sur la tête, il avait l'impression d'être en plein milieu d'une guerre. Sa propre voix enregistrée imitant les bruits d'un tir de pistolet semblait se moquer de lui, presque inaudible dans le brouhaha des synthés vrillés et de ses propres hurlements.

« C'est trop fort ! Baissez la musique ! Baissez-la ! S'il vous plaît ! »

Stoïques, les filles le regardèrent puis sortirent toutes de la pièce une par une. En les voyant partir, Jiyong s'époumona tant qu'il put :

« Non, attendez ! Arrêtez ! Arrêtez ! ARRETEZ ! »

Laissé seul avec l'ouragan de sons, Jiyong se réfugia sous le lit, roula le drap en boule et s'en couvrit les oreilles, replié sur lui-même. Cette maigre protection suffit à peine puisque les ondes sauvages, qui faisaient même vibrer son sommier et lui soulevaient la poitrine, continuèrent de pénétrer son cerveau encore et encore, sans merci. Dans la cuisine, d'où elles pouvaient encore entendre très nettement chaque chanson qui passa ensuite malgré la porte entrebâillée, chacune fixait le sol en silence. Parfois, un hurlement du jeune homme venait accompagner le morceau mais il était vite couvert par un solo de batterie titanesque.

« On arrête ? demandait de temps en temps Heart, adossée à un mur et se mordillant un ongle.

-Non, lui répétait-on toujours. On continue. »

Les mélodies furieuses, étouffées, continuaient de s'enchaîner les unes après les autres dans la petite cuisine. Heart sentit soudain qu'on lui tirait le poignet et fut entraînée par la grande Kang.

« Fais pas cette tête-là, Mimi ! Souris ! » lui dit la géante en la faisant danser.

Mi-Cha se laissa faire. En regardant les deux jeunes filles rire et bouger au rythme de leurs chansons préférées, les autres suivirent et écartèrent tables et chaises pour changer le sol de la cuisine en piste de danse. Tout le monde s'amusait beaucoup. Même Bones, d'habitude si complexée par la différence d'âge entre elle et ses amies se laissa aller à raviver ses souvenirs de jeunesse. La seule à ne pas danser était Brain.

Debout à l'entrée, l'œil rivé sur l'ouverture de la porte, elle demeurait fixe, attentive. Aucune des filles n'aurait su dire si son visage exprimait du plaisir, de la cruauté, de la haine ou de l'indifférence. En même temps qu'elle dansait, en l'observant par-dessus son épaule, Skin se rappela le petit tableau qu'elle n'avait pas voulu déplacer tant il semblait parfaitement à sa place dans le salon de Bones. Elle se rappela la femme de la toile qui ressemblait à une sorcière, à moins que ce fût une fée, dans tous les cas certainement inhumaine, qui levait la tête vers l'homme à la tête basse. L'expression de Brain était identique, aussi illisible qu'elle, tout comme beaucoup de choses chez leur leader, d'ailleurs. La seule chose dont elle était certaine, c'était que l'œil noir de la jeune coréenne semblait photographier chaque micromouvement perçu dans le salon comme l'aurait fait une de leurs caméras dernier cri.

La punition dura toute l'après-midi. Même tard dans la nuit, les oreilles de Jiyong sifflaient encore. C'était, à coup sûr, bien différent du silence. Qui que fut celle qui avait éteint l'appareil en avait profité pour fermer les volets, le plongeant dans le noir complet. Quand il sortit de sous le lit, le couloir s'alluma et une silhouette de jeune fille s'avança jusqu'à lui, portant le plateau de son dîner. Il ne la reconnut pas tout d'abord. Sans un bruit, elle avança à pas silencieux jusque vers les poulies, accrocha le plateau aux crochets puis tira sur la corde pour transférer son repas dans sa cage, comme toujours. Dans la pénombre, comme ses yeux s'étaient habitués à l'obscurité, il reconnut Brain, la chef. Celle-ci planta ses yeux froids dans les siens.

Jiyong fut surpris de la trouver belle. Elle était grande, mince, ses jambes étaient longues et fuselées comme celle des mannequins, elle avait la taille souple, le ventre plat, de petits seins fermes, des épaules rondes, de longs cheveux blonds dorés, un petit visage rond au menton pointu, une bouche étroite et charnue, un petit nez fin et de grands yeux brillants. En d'autres circonstances, Jiyong l'aurait certainement invité à boire un verre. Mais le plus étrange était qu'il lui semblait d'ailleurs avoir déjà vu cette figure de poupée quelque part. Etait-ce chez des amis ? A la télé ? Lors d'une séance d'autographes ? Il avait beau chercher, le souvenir ne cessait de lui échapper comme un animal de fumée. Lui-même était épuisé par son « traitement » et par la faim.

Lorsque le plateau se posa sur sa commode, comme on ne cessait de l'observer, il prit un temps, s'approcha de son dîner, le saisit des deux mains et s'en alla plus loin au fond de sa cage pour le dévorer par bouchées précipitées, poussant les aliments avec ses baguettes vers sa bouche en éclaboussant ses joues et son menton, manquant au passage de s'étouffer. A cette distance, il ne voyait plus le visage de la blonde mais il distinguait toujours sa belle silhouette contre la lumière du couloir. Elle s'approcha des enceintes et il se dépêcha de se débarrasser du plateau pour se couvrir les oreilles et se rapprocher du lit, se préparant à un autre tapage. Il avait l'impression d'être devenu lui-même une bête sauvage, à réagir au quart de tour au moindre mouvement trop brusque. Il entendit le son de branchements suivi du grésillement familier du micro.

« Quand tu auras fini, dépose le plateau sur la commode. »

La voix de la jeune fille résonna, neutre, caverneuse, dans la nuit et conquit tout juste les acouphènes de ses deux oreilles. La bouche encore pleine, alors que sa dignité lui dictait de tout recracher sur-le-champ, il termina docilement son plateau et fit ce qui lui avait été dit. Jamais il n'avait été aussi humilié. Quand il se tourna vers elle, il vit un sourire étirer ses lèvres si joliment dessinées, surmontées d'un regard glacial. Il eut un frisson. Il savait ce que voulait dire ce sourire. Et elle savait qu'il savait. Ce sourire était le plus méprisant que Jiyong connaisse. Dans le métier, cette grimace se reconnaissait du premier coup d'œil. En tout cas, chaque fois qu'il l'avait vue, surtout à ses débuts, il s'était promis de ne plus jamais la retrouver dans son entourage. C'était celui des mauvais sunbaes jaloux, des coachs hypocrites, des journalistes vicieux, des rivaux condescendants… Ce sourire, cette politesse empoisonnée, signifiait « Bon chien, tu n'es rien sans moi ». Le ventre plein, bercé de sifflements et de la bienveillance moqueuse de la blonde, Jiyong s'enfouit sous les draps, soumis et honteux.


	6. Chapitre 5

Au fil des jours, un étrange quotidien se mit en place. Jiyong mangeait ses repas mais n'adressait plus la parole à son cerbère à cinq têtes. Il attendait, muet, que les plateaux se posent, les prenaient, se postait dans le fond de la serre, mangeait, puis les redéposait à un rythme presque toujours identique. Les heures sur le cadran de l'horloge s'écoulaient les unes après les autres, toutes d'une lenteur angoissante et identiques comme les vagues d'une mer au bord de laquelle Jiyong, naufragé, semblait s'être échoué et se mourait d'ennui. Il arriva pourtant une fois où il faillit s'évader.

A force de patience, Jiyong avait fini par découvrir un cycle : à midi, une des filles lui apportait son déjeuner, restait un peu, puis le débarrassait et partait. Entre quatorze heures et dix-neuf heures trente, elles passaient toutes de temps en temps jeter un coup d'œil à son domaine, prendre une nouvelle photo de lui ou simplement traverser le couloir. Enfin, après le dîner, une surveillante était désignée pour rester à ses côtés jusque tôt dans la matinée. Ce n'était que le matin, de neuf heures à midi, que personne ne venait le visiter, heures durant lesquelles il passa son temps à s'entraîner physiquement. Toutes ces pompes, ces étirements et ces petites foulées lui rappelèrent le temps où ils n'étaient tous que des ados débutants à la YG. Son humeur s'en améliora quelque peu. Le reste de la journée, les entraînements se continuaient dans son crâne, sous forme d'énigmes qu'il visualisait dans l'espace, tout en suppositions et spéculations qu'il mettait ensuite en pratique quelques heures après le lever du soleil : la position des meubles, la hauteur du sol au plafond... Or ce jour-là, le moment qu'il attendait tant était arrivé. Il entendit les filles rire dans le couloir, comme elles le font toujours. Puis quelques instants plus tard, au-dehors, le rugissement familier du moteur du van s'éleva puis s'éloigna. Ce fut ensuite le silence total. Il était dix heures vingt. En calculant, les filles mettaient toujours au moins deux heures aller-retour d'ici à ce qui était sans doute la ville la plus proche. Jiyong tourna la tête vers l'horloge, sa seule complice. Sans perdre une seule minute, il se leva ensuite du lit et le traîna par un des pieds jusque sous le trou d'air par où passaient les plateaux. Il prit ensuite sa commode et la poussa de même jusqu'au lit. Faisant appel à toutes les fibres de ses muscles, il en souleva d'abord un coin, puis l'autre, puis parvint à lui faire escalader le matelas et à la poser en équilibre sur son lit. A présent, s'il parvenait à se tenir debout dessus, il pourrait atteindre les parois du trou du bout des doigts. Le support du meuble était malheureusement mou et instable. Il cala donc les alentours avec le pouf rose en forme de lèvres qu'il n'avait jamais touché jusqu'à présent et consolida le reste avec le drap et son oreiller. Dommage que sa prouesse ne passerait jamais dans aucun show télé car il n'était pas peu fier de sa Tour de la liberté ! Maintenant, restait à tester sa solidité. Le cœur battant, il posa le premier pied sur le matelas, puis le second, puis posa très lentement le premier sur la commode, puis le second. La commode tangua un peu mais elle tint bon. Il leva la tête : sa trappe de sortie était à seulement quelques centimètres au-dessus de sa tête. Il leva les bras mais constata qu'il leur restait encore la longueur d'une main à parcourir avant de toucher le verre. Comme, à force de rodéo debout sur la surface de bois, il avait fini par trouver sa stabilité, il s'aventura à se soulever sur la pointe des pieds. Ce fut une grave erreur. Alors qu'il tendait les doigts vers l'air libre, il sentit soudain sa tour de fortune pencher dangereusement d'un côté et sentit sa base se dérober sous ses pieds. D'instinct, il sauta vers la trappe et entendit la commode s'écrouler en-dessous de lui dans un fracas de tonnerre alors que ses jambes pendaient dangereusement dans le vide. Les paumes de ses mains étaient moites mais, les jointures tendues à l'extrême par l'effort, elles tenaient bon.

Péniblement, il positionna ses bras l'un à côté de l'autre et exécuta une traction avant, exercice qu'il détestait probablement le plus au monde. Mais ce fut une autre erreur. Après avoir lestement tiré son propre poids vers le haut, il passa la tête à travers le cadre de verre et sentit avec délice l'air libre, évidemment plus frais que celui de la serre, puis passa péniblement l'avant-bras et l'épaule gauche. C'est alors qu'il réalisa que son autre épaule ne passerait pas le rectangle. Choqué, il demeura ainsi bloqué en l'air quelques secondes, tentant de forcer la voie puis, de fatigue, il se relaissa redescendre dans l'aquarium sans en lâcher toutefois les rebords. Lorsqu'il se souleva de nouveau, il cala cette fois-ci son menton contre le verre pour profiter encore un peu plus de la vue. Il était si près du but ! En à peine une demi-heure, comme il le lisait sur le cadran, il était parvenu à apercevait un coin de la cuisine au bout du couloir ! Du côté des fenêtres, à l'autre bout des champs gris, il pouvait voir une route, et même une maison ! Soudain, il sentit sa respiration se bloquer lorsqu'il entendit des rires, puis découvrit aux coins de ces mêmes fenêtres, un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq visages horriblement familiers qui le regardaient d'un air narquois.

« Tu t'amuses bien, GD ? Il faut beau là-haut ? » Lui demanda Brain les bras croisés et les autres rirent de plus belle.

Elles n'étaient jamais parties. A bout de bras, Bones enregistrait sa performance à travers leur onzième œil, celui de sa caméra, rouge, imperturbablement fixé sur lui alors qu'il commençait à être à bout de souffle. Il entendit soudain un craquement. Le verre, qui avait jusqu'ici supporté le poids du jeune homme, céda alors brutalement et celui-ci, les points encore serrés sur ses prises de verre, chuta comme une pierre et atterrit sur sa commode renversée, le dos contre la paroi de bois de ses tiroirs. Les filles ricanèrent une fois de plus. A bout de forces et le dos en feu, Jiyong regarda le portail vertical qu'il avait abordé de si près, à peine élargi par les cassures tout autour, dont les dents étaient maintenant incrustées dans ses paumes comme celle des mâchoires d'un monstre qui venait de le ravaler. De découragement, Jiyong laissa sa tête retomber sur le bois.

« Tu sais, GD, un moyen beaucoup plus simple de t'échapper serait de t'excuser et de nous dire que tu nous aimes.

Il leur avait dit. Il leur avait répété, il lui semblait, un million de fois. Si c'était tout ce qu'elles voulaient, il leur dirait qu'il les aimait plus que tout au monde et qu'il s'excusait, même s'il n'avait aucune idée de quoi il devait s'excuser. De toute façon, toutes les excuses étaient bonnes pour elles pour le faire tourner en bourrique. Il ne pouvait rien faire de plus.

« Alors tu resteras ici jusqu'à ce que tu comprennes pourquoi on veut que tu t'excuses. »

Depuis cet incident, une trappe grillagée qu'elles ouvraient de temps par un autre système de cordes avait été installée sur le trou d'aération. Elles passaient aussi leur temps à le scruter de jour autant que de nuit. Le seul endroit où il était vraiment, complètement isolé restait les toilettes, où elles le laissaient faire la seule chose qu'elles ne voulaient pas voir de lui. Mais s'il y restait caché trop longtemps à leur goût, elles branchaient à nouveau les enceintes et recommençaient leur torture jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte comme un renard hors de son terrier enfumé. Un autre jour, la canicule était à son comble dehors et la fonction de la serre de conserver la chaleur n'arrangeait rien. Maintenant, l'intérieur sentait la sueur et le renfermé. Il avait l'impression de baigner dans son jus comme un poisson dans sa boîte. C'était répugnant. A l'heure du déjeuner, cependant, il fut surpris de voir débarquer Nerves, accompagné des quatre autres, sans l'habituel plateau du déjeuner. Au lieu de cela, il la vit accrocher aux cordes une immense bassine de fer qu'elle descendit précautionneusement dans la cage en tirant dessus à bout de ses bras musclés. En s'approchant, Jiyong vit qu'elle était remplie d'eau. On lui lança ensuite un gant et une bouteille de savon. Pendant ce temps, les autres s'installèrent sagement de chaque côté de la cage, assises en tailleur et les yeux grands ouverts. Nerves se dirigea vers les enceintes et alluma le micro en soufflant comme un bœuf.

« Tu auras des vêtements propres quand tu te seras lavé, oppa.

Face aux filles qui ouvraient maintenant leurs cinq paires d'yeux comme des billes, Jiyong jeta un œil à la bassine, en réalité une baignoire comme chez les pauvres de l'ancien temps, puis à Nerves, puis aux quatre autres.

-Allez vous faire, répondit-il en leur faisant des doigts d'honneur.

-Pas de problème. Prends ton temps, oppa, répondit Heart avec un sourire aimable. Ça ne dépend que de toi, après tout. »

Placée à ses côtés, Skin observa son visage angélique et son sourire ravi. Elle n'aimait pas l'attitude sadique que Heart commençait à adopter, surtout avec cette brute de Nerves comme figure de mentor. Une longue heure s'écoula durant laquelle rien ne se passa. Ni le garçon ni ses gardiennes ne bougèrent, en chiens de faïence les uns en face des autres. Chacun suait en silence de son côté. Jiyong regarda les filles entrer et sortir de temps en temps de la pièce pour revenir avec des éventails, des glaces et des petits ventilateurs avec lesquels elles se rafraîchissaient allègrement en mangeant et en bavardant entre elles comme s'il n'existait pas. Durant ce temps, de l'autre côté des fenêtres, le soleil qui les frappait tous les six de plein fouet brûlait le jeune homme de tous les côtés, sans un coin d'ombre pour s'en abriter. La bassine d'eau dans laquelle Jiyong vit son reflet perlé d'énormes gouttes de sueur et les cheveux en bataille, si transparent qu'il s'y reconnaissait à peine, tiédissait doucement sous le soleil de ce début d'après-midi. Assommé de chaleur, le jeune homme donna un coup de pied dans la bassine qui bougea à peine, répondant seulement à son agression d'un petit écho et d'une vaguelette allant des bords jusqu'à son centre puis du même trajet tranquille dans le sens inverse.

-Vous perdez votre temps ! s'écria-t-il. Je préfère encore rien faire et puer la merde si ça vous maintient éloigné de moi !

A ces mots, la plus jeune bondit sur ses pieds et se saisit du micro que Nerves avait laissé allumé.

-Nous ne bougerons pas ! s'exclama-t-elle, à la surprise de ses aînées. Tu n'auras rien à manger tant que tu ne te laveras pas ! »

Une demi-journée se passa ainsi. Vint l'heure du dîner. Puis la nuit tomba. Mais les filles ne rentrèrent pas dans leurs chambres. Elles allèrent se chercher des couvertures et veillèrent toutes ensemble, puis s'endormirent une à une les unes sur les autres. Jiyong lui-même s'assoupit peu après elles. Le lendemain, à son réveil, elles étaient toujours là. La chaleur plombait de nouveau l'atmosphère et, tandis que l'estomac de Jiyong gargouillait bruyamment en sentant l'odeur du déjeuner, elles mangèrent devant lui sans lui adresser un seul regard, excepté une seule, la plus détachée du groupe, Skin, l'étrangère aux yeux bleus.

Les filles se tenaient au plan. Elles devaient ignorer leur star, coûte que coûte. Ce fut donc d'autant plus agaçant pour Nerves, en charge de la nouvelle opération manigancée par Brain, que cette petite princesse de Skin ne cessât de jeter des coups d'œil à leur G-Dragon, qui lui répondait en la fixant aussi, et la rappelait donc fréquemment à l'ordre d'un coup de coude contre le sien, pointu comme une branche d'arbre.

Soudain, les bavardages s'amenuisèrent parmi les cinq complices et toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers la serre. L'impossible se déroulait devant leurs yeux : épuisé, affamé, Jiyong commença à soulever les bords de son débardeur puant. Timidement, il passa d'abord un bras, puis la tête, puis le vêtement trempé de sueur atterrit sur le sol et ses fans purent admirer son torse fin et ses abdominaux qui semblaient sculptés dans la porcelaine. Sans leur adresser un seul regard, il ôta tout aussi lentement sa ceinture à damier et ses boots. Ainsi torse nu et en jean seulement, il hésita à aller plus loin. Il plongea sa main dans l'eau tiède et commença par se laver la figure et la nuque. Lorsque les premières goutes d'eau fraîche, qu'il récolta au creux de sa paume, roulèrent sur sa peau, ce lui sembla être une bénédiction. Quelques filles sourirent en voyant ses muscles se couvrir de frissons autour de ses nombreux tatouages. Elles s'en régalaient. Sans perdre une miette du spectacle, elles laissaient allègrement leurs regards parcourir la silhouette du jeune homme, léchant le tracé de son cou, glissant au creux de ses épaules, sur le contour de ses tétons, la courbe de son dos, ses membres fins comme ceux d'un jeune cerf inconscient du canon du chasseur pointé sur lui, alors qu'il se frictionnait vigoureusement le visage comme les pêcheurs sur le port lors de la toilette du matin. Il devrait les remercier de lui permettre une telle démonstration de virilité ! Lorsqu'il se leva pour retirer son jean Diesel, lançant au passage un regard dédaigneux à toutes, il fut horrifié de voir qu'aucune d'entre elles ne le regardaient plus dans les yeux. Contrairement à ce qu'il croyait, ce temps d'hésitation, au lieu de faire s'impatienter ses spectatrices, attisa encore plus leur curiosité. Vraiment, leur rock star préférée avait le sens du spectacle en toutes circonstances ! Jiyong se sentit mal. Même en se convainquant qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une prestation comme une autre et qu'il avait réussi à préserver au passage un minimum de pudeur, il eut du mal à ignorer les œillades perverses qui glissaient vers son entrejambe. Enfin, il se retrouva en caleçon. Il s'arrêterait là. Peu importe si elles devaient le priver de nourriture pendant trois jours ou monter encore le volume de leur sono jusqu'à en faire s'écrouler la maison, elles n'obtiendraient pas ça de lui ! Pour ses prédatrices, son caleçon Versace large ne laissait pas voir grand-chose malheureusement. La forme ne se laissait deviner que vaguement. L'une d'entre elles se leva d'un coup. C'était Skin, le visage aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

« Je reviens. » marmonna-t-elle en quittant la pièce.

Sans surprise, à peine quelques secondes plus tard, Nerves se leva et la suivit au-dehors en martelant le sol de ses pas lourds, ce qui fut à peine assez pour interrompre la contemplation générale.

Dans la salle de bain, Skin se rafraîchit le visage. Elle ne pouvait pas supporter plus longtemps les mimiques douloureuses du jeune homme, sa vaine tentative de se cacher d'elles toutes, la peur dans ses yeux... Si elles s'inquiétaient autant pour son hygiène, pourquoi elles ne l'escortaient pas jusqu'ici pour qu'il prenne sa douche normalement, seul et derrière une porte verrouillée ? Soudain, elle sentit à nouveau la poigne du titan Nerves se refermer comme une pince sur son bras.

«Tu fais mal ! Gémit-elle.

-Ecoute-moi bien, lui chuchota son bourreau. J'en ai rien à foutre que tu fasses l'hypocrite en nous faisant croire la bouche en cœur que tu veux pas le voir à poil alors qu'on sait parfaitement que si. C'est ton problème, pas le mien. Mais y'a un truc que tu dois retenir d'urgence si tu veux rester avec nous : quand le groupe fait un truc, tu fais ce truc. Quand le groupe ne le fait pas, tu le fais pas. Genre si personne se lève, tu le fais pas. C'est tout con. Maintenant va rejoindre les autres et apprécie le spectacle à ta portée ! Tu l'as dit toi-même, souviens-toi !»

La tête basse, les filles retournèrent au salon et s'assirent à leurs places respectives. Skin n'eut pas le cœur de continuer son repas. Nerves avait raison. C'était elle-même qui avait dit à Heart de profiter de leur chance. Comme elle se savait surveillée, elle se força donc à lever la tête de son bol. Accroupi dans la bassine, G-Dragon se lavait maintenant en se passant du savon sur ses épaules. En voyant l'eau couler le long de sa nuque, suivre son cours le long de son dos puis descendre jusqu'à ses reins le long de sa peau immaculée, Skin sentit de nouveau le sang remonter de nouveau à ses joues. Mais elle ne détourna pas les yeux et se laissa glisser le long de la pente de la tentation. Des papillons s'agitaient maintenant dans son ventre. C'était mal mas c'était bon. Chacune se surveillait du coin des yeux, immobilisées par la fascination, la gêne et, sans qu'elles se l'avouent, la peur. Elle reprit cependant ses esprits lorsque des vêtements furent lancés au chanteur par la trappe.

« Une chance qu'on ait des contacts, entendit-elle la voix de Nerves clamer. Tu peux vérifier, c'est bien les tiens, de ta garde-robe personnelle... On n'a pas les moyens de s'offrir du Chanel, nous ! rajouta-t-elle avec un rictus. T'as été courageux, oppa. C'est bien.

Aussitôt que la serviette qui tomba avec ses habits fut à sa portée, il sortit de la bassine et s'en recouvrit. D'un seul mouvement, les trois autres se levèrent et débarrassèrent leur place de leurs affaires en passant devant GD sans mot dire, fuyant comme des voleuses, alors qu'il se séchait et se rhabillait rapidement de dos sur son lit. Skin fut la dernière à partir. Lorsque Nerves passa devant elle, elle lui tapa affectueusement l'épaule de sa paume rugueuse.

-Toi aussi t'as été courageuse. C'est bien.

Skin la suivit et passa devant Jiyong, consciente que les ordres étaient aussi de ne pas se retourner sur lui à son passage. Elle pouvait néanmoins encore l'entendre dans son dos. Il était en train de pleurer.

-Je suis désolée. » Murmura-t-elle.

Le nom et l'adresse retrouvée avec la plaque étaient des faux. Les passeports étaient aussi des faux, probablement achetés sur un site du deep web, l'internet des terroristes, des tueurs à gage et des trafiquants. Quiconque se les étaient procurés devaient avoir les moyens car même les machines du port s'étaient laissé berner. Il fallait donc compter dans le groupe au moins une fille douée en informatique et/ou riche, peut-être une élite, capable d'engager des pros. Parmi les échantillons d'ADN et d'empreintes inconnus des services de police, une des trois jeunes filles s'en détachait du nom de Dong Kang-Min. Mais son profil ne correspondait pas du tout à ce qu'elle cherchait. C'était une gamine des rues qui se faisait juste appeler « Kang », au masculin, connue des services de police et dont la famille d'accueil, de condition basse elle aussi, n'avait pas de nouvelles depuis un an. Prostituée, violente et sans adresse fixe, elle n'était qu'une petite frappe, du menu fretin pour les autorités. Elle n'appartenait même pas à un gang. Il n'y avait donc aucun sens à ce qu'une fille comme elle ait de quoi se fournir des faux passeports dignes d'un chef de mafia ! Alors qui, dans le groupe, les leur avait donnés ? Mme Park ne voyait que deux théories possibles : soit ce groupe était composé d'idiotes avec beaucoup de chance, soit il s'agissait de pros qui voulaient passer pour des idiotes et se payer sa tête. Dans tous les cas, tout était à recommencer. Mme Park écarta un instant sa chaise de son écran avec découragement. Elle qui avait prévu d'avoir de nouvelles pistes quant à l'identité des ravisseurs, son chef l'avait prévenue qu'elle ne devrait pas attendre plus longtemps avant de contacter la police japonaise. Après avoir passé toute l'après-midi à faire du surplace sur son ordinateur, elle les appela donc comme prévu. Au dehors, le ciel était couvert de nuages sombres si épais que le soleil peinait à briller au travers. Le dernier agent était déjà parti en lui souhaitant ironiquement une bonne fin de journée. Elle dormirait dans les locaux, cette nuit. Lorsqu'elle se dirigea vers la sortie du commissariat pour prendre l'air, elle fut surprise de tomber sur Jet, assis sur une des chaises à l'accueil en train de lire des vieux magazines.

« Le sort des immigrants syriens en Europe vous inquiète ? lui demanda Mme Park avec un rictus, bras croisés.

Le manager sursauta au son de sa voix puis la regarda d'un air interrogateur. Mme Park pointa du doigt l'article qu'il faisait semblant de lire. Avec un soupir, le manager referma le magazine et le jeta négligemment sur la table.

-Je me cache ici, avoua-t-il. Si je rentre, je sais que je vais encore me faire prendre en chasse par des paparazzis. Et je suis trop crevé pour les envoyer balader.

Effectivement, sous son air moqueur, il avait le teint blafard et son visage était creusé de profonds cernes bleus. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas dormi ?

-Vous devriez quand même rentrer chez vous. Le service de nuit ne va pas tarder. Si vous voulez, je vous raccompagne en voiture.

Jet haussa les épaules et secoua la tête comme s'il s'agissait de la pire idée du siècle.

-Ça ne sert à rien de rester ici, insista-t-elle. Il n'y a plus rien que vous puissiez faire. Et moi non plus. Tout ce que nous devons faire maintenant, c'est attendre qu'il y ait du nouveau.

-Alors pourquoi vous êtes encore là, vous aussi ?

Mme Park haussa les épaules avec un sourire amer en coin.

-J'essaie encore désespérément d'être dans le coup, avoua-t-elle, à sa propre surprise, avec un soupir en s'asseyant à ses côtés, le regard fixé sur la précieuse rose de fer à sa veste. Ça et le même problème que vous. J'ai vraiment hâte que cette affaire se termine.

-Pas moi. Je sais que je me ferai virer dès qu'on aura retrouvé GD. Pensez-vous, un enlèvement, ça a de quoi entacher sérieusement une carrière !

-Ce n'était pas votre faute.

Quand il demeura silencieux, les coudes sur les genoux, le regard dans le vide et le front plissé par l'inquiétude, Mme Park sut qu'elle avait vu juste à travers le cynisme apparent du manager de la star. Elle venait de lui dire ce qu'il voulait entendre.

-Vous savez, finit-il par répondre d'une voix plus basse, j'ai pensé à ce que vous aviez dit à propos de l'embarcation de GD dans la voiture, et le fait qu'ils… qu' « elles » n'aient toujours pas demandé de rançon. Je sais que c'est très con d'y penser maintenant. Et j'essaie d'y penser le moins possible mais je me dis… Et si elles avaient embarqué sans lui ? Si elles l'avaient…

-Non, elles ne l'ont pas tué, l'interrompit-elle. On a des preuves que c'est impossible.

Elle lui fit signe de la suivre et l'emmena dans son bureau maintenant plongé dans le noir puis alluma son ordinateur.

-Je me connecte... Regardez. Vous voyez ? Elles ont piraté son compte Instagram pour poster des photos récentes. L'adresse du compte est cryptée mais c'est la meilleure preuve qu'on ait qu'il est toujours vivant.

Penché par-dessus l'épaule de la policière, Jet scrutait longuement chaque photo, de toute évidence à la recherche d'un indice quelconque que Mme Park et ses collègues n'avaient pu déceler eux-mêmes. Mme Park ne put s'empêcher de trouver amusant qu'ils les prennent pour des amateurs.

-Au moins, il a l'air d'être en bonne santé physique, admit-il avec un sourire amer. Mais ça veut sans doute rien dire. On sait pas ce qu'elles lui font vraiment. Il n'y a qu'elles qui peuvent nous informer de ça. Et elles ne postent que ce qui leur plaît, évidemment. J'ai promis à sa famille, à ses fans… je leur ai promis que je prendrais soin de lui. Et maintenant, il est à l'autre bout du pays avec des psychopathes, peut-être ses futurs assassins !

La policière hésita. Elle ne s'était jamais très bien tirée des situations où son devoir consistait à rassurer les proches, voire les consoler. Etrangement, là où l'instinct de compassion dictait les mots de tous ses collègues, le sien lui suggérait seulement de dire la vérité claire et nette puis de fermer la porte derrière elle en les laissant faire avec. A la limite, quand venait le temps de ce qui était pour elle une épreuve et qu'elle ne pouvait se retirer, elle tirait ses forces de sa plus précieuse ressource : son esprit de déduction.

-C'est une piste comme une autre, c'est vrai. Mais il faut garder le champ des possibilités ouvert. Il est rare qu'un enlèvement de célébrité finisse sur un meurtre. Ce n'est pas réaliste, pas assez… impulsif, tenta-t-elle maladroitement. Si elles voulaient le tuer, elles l'auraient fait sitôt qu'il était entre leurs mains.

Il y eut alors un long silence durant lequel Mme Park évita nerveusement le regard de Jet.

-Vous avez sans doute raison, finit-il par déclarer. Peut-être que j'exagère. Faut dire qu'il me manque beaucoup, à moi aussi.

-Vous vous entendez bien ? lui demanda la policière, ravie d'entraîner ses pensées loin de ses questions sans réponse.

-Très. Ce n'est pas un ancien enfant-star capricieux ou violent. On n'a jamais de problèmes avec lui. C'est un mec hyper pro. Il bosse dur. Et il adore ce qu'il fait, ça se voit. Ces temps-ci, il avait la pression, c'est tout. Avec la fatigue et son emploi du temps, il avait tendance à ignorer les fans. Faut dire qu'ils sont collants. J'ai jamais vu ça pour aucune autre star ! Il y a toujours deux ou trois fans folles dans les foules, vous savez. Mais pour lui, y en a quelquefois des armées entières ! Elles se jettent sous nos roues, elles arrachent les portes, elles se collent aux fenêtres, elles se battent entre elles jusqu'au sang comme des zombies pendant l'apocalypse ! Moi, ça me fait mal au cœur de voir ça.

En l'écoutant, Mme Park eut un sourire en coin.

-Vous avez des enfants ?

-Non. Et je vois pas le rapport.

-Moi, j'en ai un, une fille. Je devrais compatir avec vous mais je n'arrête pas de me dire que parmi toutes ces folles, elle pourrait être l'une d'entre elles. Elle est folle amoureuse de GD, elle aussi, dit-elle avec un sourire amusé. Il faut leur pardonner. C'est qu'une période de leur vie, ça va passer. Et puis, cette fausse intimité, c'est un abri dans leur tête où elles trouvent du réconfort. C'est leur petit mécanisme de défense à elles. On ne peut pas le leur enlever, quoi qu'on fasse ! Mais on peut le réguler. Vous savez, au commissariat, des délinquants, des vrais de vrais, j'en ai vu passer parfois par dizaines dans ces couloirs. Des gamins perturbés, sur qui on n'a aucune prise… Qu'ils soient tyranniques ou soumis, ils ont tous le point commun de s'être retrouvés à gérer seuls des situations dans lesquelles on les a jetés et auxquelles personne ne les a préparés. Eux, ils sont vraiment dangereux. Mais que ce soit eux ou les fans, c'est avant tout à nous, les adultes, d'empêcher nos gosses de partir en vrille. S'ils ne vont pas bien, c'est peut-être qu'ils nous montrent un truc qui déconne dans la société dans laquelle on vit. Parfois, on sait ce que c'est. C'est juste qu'on ne veut pas le voir.

-Je sais pas, déclara Jet en secouant la tête d'un air sceptique. Moi, je me dis que porter la faute que sur nous, c'est trop facile. Je crois qu'il y a quand même une part de conscience à prendre en compte chez un ado, quel qu'il soit. S'il a fait une connerie, c'est qu'il était assez con pour la faire. C'est à lui de la payer, point.

Vexée que son argumentation n'ait pas convaincu son interlocuteur, Mme Park soupira.

-Ma fille n'a pas toujours été très sage ou très gentille avec tout le monde. Autrefois, c'était une perle. Son père en est fou. Mais quand nous nous sommes séparés, ça a été très difficile pour elle. Evidemment, vous savez sans doute comme moi comme la procédure de divorce dans ce pays est longue et pénible. A un tel point qu'il a fallu qu'on se rende aux Etats-Unis pour que le divorce soit prononcé plus vite! Depuis, elle s'est murée dans le silence. Qu'elle soit chez moi ou chez lui, elle reste sur son ordinateur toute la journée avec un casque sur les oreilles et elle laisse son portable sur messagerie. Si jeune, elle a même failli s'attirer des ennuis avec la police une fois, mais je ne préfère pas en parler. Mon mari et moi en gardons un mauvais souvenir. Je ne dis pas, dit-elle à voix plus basse, presque dans un marmonnement faussement désinvolte, que si mon ex m'avait laissée vivre ma vie plus tôt, on n'en serait sans doute pas là, mais bon… Vous voyez, conclut-elle plus doucement avec un rictus, même avec une gamine aussi intelligente que la nôtre, il peut arriver à des gens comme moi et mon abruti d'ex-mari de perdre le contrôle.

Dans le silence qui suivit, la policière soupira et se sentit tout d'un coup mal à l'aise. Alors qu'ils s'étaient quittés des yeux et semblaient maintenant fascinés par la même lézarde qui fendait un carreau du sol, une petite tension sembla se réinstaller entre eux. Sans doute avait-elle mal fait de révéler autant d'informations personnelles d'un coup à un inconnu tel que M. Soon-Ho.

-Quand on en aura fini avec ça, je demanderai à GD de lui envoyer un nounours dédicacé. Ça lui fera les pieds, à votre ex. »

A cette déclaration du manager bougon, Mme Park eut un petit rire, suivi par celui de Jet dont le visage se dérida, puis tous deux laissèrent leurs éclats de rires, plus ou moins francs, plus ou moins nerveux, emplir la salle vide de leurs timides échos.


	7. Chapitre 6

Le soir tombait. En tirant sur sa cigarette, Skin regarda le linge qui séchait au vent, pendu sur un fil. Dans le ciel rose et bleu, les premières étoiles commençaient à apparaître. A l'horizon, les premiers lampadaires de la cité de Fukuoka s'allumaient. Elle et le groupe devaient être les seuls habitants de moins de soixante ans de ce petit village sans histoires. Elle eut une pensée pour ses parents. Que pensaient-ils qu'elle était en train de faire en ce moment ? Après avoir plié chaque vêtement dans le panier, elle tomba sur ceux de G-Dragon. C'était fin. C'était magnifique. C'était des vêtements de garçon. Et pas n'importe quel garçon ordinaire… Elle rapprocha ses narines du débardeur blanc qui avaient touché de si près le torse de son idole. Derrière l'odeur de lessive, elle pouvait encore sentir un filet d'eau de Cologne… puis elle recula sa tête. Contrairement à ce qu'elle s'attendait, l'odeur ne l'enivrait pas. Le boucan dans sa tête était trop fort pour qu'elle puisse en tirer le moindre plaisir. Elle se dit qu'elle devait en parler à quelqu'un. Le nom de la personne adéquate lui apparut rapidement.

Après avoir déposé chaque pile de linge aux portes respectives des quatre plus jeunes, celle de Nerves et Heart et celle qu'elle partageait avec Brain, elle toqua timidement à la dernière porte, celle de la maîtresse de maison, Bones. Comme on ne lui répondait pas, elle se décida à ouvrir légèrement la porte pour signaler sa présence. En passant la tête, elle trouva la petite bonne femme en robe de chambre, assise sur son lit, le dos calé contre plusieurs oreillers et son ordinateur sur ses genoux. Contrairement à son habitude, elle ne tapait pas. Ses deux mains reposaient comme deux animaux endormis de chaque côté du clavier et leur maîtresse était absorbée dans la contemplation de son écran sur lequel défilait un diaporama. Skin distinguait malheureusement à peine les images qui défilaient. Lorsqu'elle se retourna et que leurs yeux se croisèrent, la plus âgée ferma aussitôt son ordinateur en le claquant au passage un peu trop fort, comme pour éviter d'en laisser quelque chose s'échapper, et sourit à Skin. Contrairement à ce à qu'imaginait Skin, la chambre de Bones était peu chaleureuse. Bien sûr, comme dans toutes les maisons de campagne, la plupart des meubles était en bois massif, vieux, lourd, solide et confortable, les pieds ancrés dans le parquet depuis, semblait-il, des siècles et prêts à y rester pour les prochains, ce qui était tout à fait au goût de l'étrangère qui avait beaucoup trop déménagé dans sa vie à son goût. Elle aimait particulièrement le lit double dans lequel couchait la doyenne, avec ses couvertures à motifs anciens et son large matelas, si large qu'avec tout ce vide à remplir autour d'elle, Bones, installée au milieu des deux espaces, y avait l'air d'une enfant jouant avec sa console en attendant que quelqu'un vienne la chercher… D'autant plus que les draps autour d'elle étaient peu dérangés, si ce n'est la place où elle avait pris ses marques qui s'était affaissée légèrement, comme un moule. En dehors de son casque, ses chargeurs, son téléphone et son deuxième ordinateur, plus petit, installé dans un coin de la pièce, peu d'affaires appartenaient à Bones. Pas de livres, pas de bijoux, pas de photos au mur si ce n'est les tableaux du salon qui ont été entassés dans un coin de cette chambre, tous des paysages de campagne… Il semblait que, depuis longtemps, la vie de Bones se passait ailleurs, dans sa machine, ce à quoi les filles avaient peu accès.

« C'est toi ! s'exclama Bones, en ouvrant grand ses petits yeux étonnés. Je croyais que ce serait Brain qui viendrait voir où en sont les mises à jour. C'est fait. Tu pourras le lui dire. Au passage, dis-lui aussi que la vidéo de GD qui tombe avec les bruitages a fait un carton de vues, qu'importe ce qu'en pensent ceux qui ont regardé !

Skin sourit.

-Je lui dirai répondit-elle en rangeant sa pile de linge dans le placard. Mais je ne viens pas que pour ça. Je viens aussi pour… Pour…

Alors qu'elle sentait sa gorge se nouer, elle vit chez la quadra les coins de sa bouche se plisser en un sourire maternel.

-Ferme d'abord la porte, ma puce, lui dit-elle en l'invitant d'un geste de la main à s'approcher.

Elle fit ce qui lui avait été dit et vint s'asseoir à ses côtés.

-Alors, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas ? lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix chaude.

-Je sais pas, avoua Skin qui se rendit compte qu'elle était nerveuse. Je pas connais le mot en coréen. Je savais pas sur qui me tourner. Je peur.

-Tu as peur de Nerves, pas vrai ?

-Beaucoup. Je peur qu'elle veule me casse la gueule.

Bones éclata de rire.

-Je crois qu'elle est trop colère, trop force. Elle abuse de trop force ! Répéta Skin, frustrée de ne pas avoir plus de vocabulaire.

-Ça n'existe pas, « trop force », Skin. On n'est jamais trop fort, surtout dans cette vie. Ecoute, Nerves est une gentille fille qui est très forte et qui s'en sert. Mais elle ne s'en servira jamais contre l'une de nous. T'as compris ?

Skin se mordit les lèvres.

-Je comprends tes mots. Mais je sais pas si est assez. Je peur d'avoir peur. Je peur d'avoir envie partir, surtout quand on pourra plus. Je peur qu'on soit prisonnières comme GD. Prisonnières de nous !

-Skin, regarde-moi, lui dit son aînée d'un ton rassurant. Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'une prisonnière ?

Même si elle pensait le contraire, Skin secoua la tête. Il est vrai que, d'elles toutes, Bones semblait avoir le plus vite trouvé son rôle et être le plus à l'aise avec la situation. C'est même pour ça que la jeune fille l'avait choisie pour se confier, après tout.

-Ce que tu dis ne dépend que de toi, continua la plus âgée. Nous avons du pouvoir, toutes. Surtout tant qu'on se serre les coudes. Toi aussi, t'en as un. Moi, je me sers du mien pour vous protéger sous mon toit. Dès que tu trouveras ton pouvoir, tu ne seras plus jamais prisonnière. N'oublie jamais ça. Mais surtout, lui dit Bones soudain d'un air très sérieux, n'oublie jamais que, aussi forte que tu sois, la vie sera toujours la plus puissante. Quoi que tu fasses, il y a des choses que tu peux perdre et que tu ne retrouveras plus jamais. A ça aussi, il faut se préparer. Il faut rester vigilant car la vie est toujours prête pour un coup de pute.

Skin la regarda, troublée.

-C'est quoi « coup de pute » ?

Soudain, Bones, dont l'expression était devenue intense, se figea et elle regarda Skin comme si elle venait d'une autre planète.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'ai dit ça, d'un coup. Je me suis laissé emporter par un élan de K-drama, pardon, dit-elle en riant nerveusement. Je voulais juste te dire qu'il y a pire que ton souci. Tu es encore jeune, tu comprendras mieux de quoi je parle dans quelques années.

Bones prit alors Skin dans ses bras et la serra contre elle, ce dont la jeune fille, d'abord surprise, profita en fermant les yeux. Elle n'était pas souvent prise dans les bras, en partie à cause de sa timidité, et surtout à cause de sa silhouette qui était si désagréable au toucher. Cette femme, ne semblait pas faire attention à ce détail et l'embrassait comme elle l'aurait fait pour n'importe laquelle des trois autres. Son cœur s'en gonfla de bonheur. Son regard tomba alors sur l'ordinateur qui était toujours en train de clignoter.

-Tu fais voir la vidéo ? Demanda-t-elle joyeusement.

Mais lorsqu'elle tourna l'ordinateur vers elle et l'ouvrit, alors que l'écran s'allumait, Bones claqua brusquement l'ordinateur pour la seconde fois.

-Touche pas ! C'est moi qui m'en occupe !

Lorsque Skin se retourna, elle vit que les yeux de Bones brillaient maintenant d'une flamme dangereuse et que ses mâchoires étaient étroitement serrées.

-Excuse-moi, lui dit-elle à voix plus basse. Je vais te montrer ça tout de suite.

Bones rouvrit son appareil et Skin la laissa faire, non sans que son cœur continue de battre encore la chamade dans sa poitrine. Bones tourna ensuite à nouveau l'ordinateur vers elle mais Skin se leva et s'inclina poliment.

-Merci, désolé. Il est tard. Je crois que je plutôt aller me coucher. Et puis, après tout, on a toutes deux vu en direct la vidéo.

-Ah…, répondit Bones qui ne semblait pourtant pas déçue de cette décision. Alors bonne nuit, Skin.

-Bonne nuit, Bones. »

Les deux femmes se quittèrent en évitant le regard l'une de l'autre. Skin ne comprenait pas. Elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de voir ce qu'il y avait sur l'écran. Il lui sembla ne rien y avoir vu qui semblât indécent ou dangereux, seulement les images d'un bébé…

Lorsqu'elle entra dans sa chambre, Brain dormait sur l'autre lit. Sans faire de bruit, elle ôta son pull à manches longues, mit son pyjama puis se glissa discrètement dans son propre lit. Alors son regard se plongea dans la chevelure dorée de sa partenaire qui lui tournait le dos, longue et désordonnée comme des flammes pâles qui dévoraient son oreiller. Une chose que l'étrangère n'avait pas dite à Bones était que Nerves n'était pas la seule à l'intimider. Le sentiment qu'elle avait envers Brain était plus compliqué. Elle se sentait comme un diablotin devant Dieu. Un mélange de peur, de jalousie, de fascination… Pourquoi une fille aussi belle s'encombrait d'accidentées de la vie comme elles quatre ? Pourquoi était-elle aussi impliquée dans un tel acte criminel ? Est-ce qu'elle se servait d'elles quatre pour arriver à ses fins ? Bien sûr, il était hors de question de lui poser ce genre de question face à elle et encore moins lui parler de ses doutes sur le groupe. De toute façon, elle n'avait pas le vocabulaire pour et était encore trop secouée par la réaction de Bones.

« Tu as quelque chose à me dire ?

Skin tressaillit dans son lit. Est-ce que la blonde, en plus de tous ses talents, savait aussi lire dans les pensées ?

-On a toutes des secrets, c'est normal, continua son aînée en lui gardant le dos tourné, comme si sa voix ne provenait pas de sa bouche. Mais à moi, on ne me cache rien. Je dois veiller sur vous toutes, après tout. Je saurais te dire pourquoi Bones t'a gueulé dessus, par exemple. Mais si le groupe ne gagne rien à ce qu'elle le révèle, alors ne l'oblige pas à le faire.

A ces mots, elle se retourna dans son lit en plantant ses yeux noirs dans ceux bleu ciel de son interlocutrice.

-Je sais que tu en as, toi aussi, des secrets... dont un qui pourrait nuire sérieusement au groupe. Et tu ne voudrais pas que les autres soient au courant. Pas vrai ?

En entendant son ton péremptoire, net comme le tranchant d'une épée, Skin se pétrifia. L'autre lui sourit.

-C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. Mais ne t'en fais pas. Tant que tu ne penses rien faire de stupide, comme partir, ils seront bien gardés. Tu as bien fait de parler de tes doutes à Bones. Mais la prochaine fois, parles-en à moi d'abord. Ok ?

Hypnotisée par les deux grands orbes qui la regardaient droit dans ses yeux clairs, intimidée, Skin lui adressa un sourire penaud.

-Ok, pardon.

En réponse, la belle blonde lui renvoya son sourire aux dents parfaitement blanches.

-Bonne nuit, Skinny. Et surtout, ne t'en fais pas. Tant qu'on ne se bat pas chacune dans notre coin, tout ira bien. Ah, et fais gaffe à ce que Heart ne sache pas, pour tes clopes. T'as que 16 ans et ça lui a déjà assez brisé le cœur comme ça quand on lui a appris que GD fume bel et bien !

Skin joignit son rire au sien puis Brain se mit à bâiller avant de faire mine de se rendormir. Skin n'avait pas le cœur à faire de même, du moins pas à l'instant. Alors elle se décida à poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

-Si avec toi, il n'y est pas de secrets, alors tu peux dire moi un seul ?

-Ça dépend, répondit Brain, somnolente. Tu veux savoir quoi ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux vraiment à G-Dragon ?

Brain se retourna une dernière fois et plongea son regard directement dans le sien avant de répondre d'une voix claire et calme:

-Je veux qu'il nous écoute. Simplement qu'il nous écoute. »

« T'as été courageuse, mon petit cœur ! Je suis très fière de toi !

Dans la chambre des deux autres, pelotonnées l'une contre l'autre dans leurs lits qu'elles avaient collés ensemble, sous leurs couvertures communes, Nerves et Heart continuaient de rire dans l'obscurité, éclairées seulement par l'écran-veille de la plus petite où les cinq membres des Big Bang souriaient en prenant une pose d'ados branchés du haut de la table de nuit, comme des anges-gardiens veillant sur leur sommeil. Dans leur caverne magique à laquelle seules elles deux avaient accès, rien ne manquait à leur panoplie de gamines facétieuses: stickers, peluches, paquets de gâteaux émiettées, messages de motivation trouvés sur des forums et écrits directement au feutre sur les murs... Et évidemment, le visage du plus beau garçon du monde plaqué plusieurs fois en grande dimension sur le moindre centimètre carré libre de la pièce, y compris le sol. On aurait dit la chambre de deux sœurs groupies, presque des siamoises dans leur passion commune.

-Merci ! C'est pour toi que je l'ai fait ! Répondit Heart, fière. Omo ! T'as vu comme il est trop bien foutu ? Je suis sûre qu'il est monté comme un cheval !

L'autre éclata de rire en entendant une telle expression sortir des lèvres pures de la fillette.

-Et oui. C'est ça, un vrai homme, ma belle. Ton premier ! Et t'as bien vu, hein ? En tant que femme, tu dois apprendre à t'en faire respecter, prononça-t-elle en articulant soigneusement chaque syllabe à sa benjamine attentive. Parce qu'il faut pas compter sur lui ou un autre pour te l'apprendre. Loin de là.

-Oui. Alors je vais en profiter à fond. Et toi, tu seras là pour m'évaluer ! s'exclama joyeusement Heart en serrant Nerves à la taille et en reposant son front contre sa poitrine rebondie.

En la sentant ainsi pressée contre elle, Nerves se sentit soudain prise d'un élan maternel et la regarda faire, attendrie.

-Je serai toujours là pour toi, dit-elle calmement. Tu te rappelles la première fois qu'on s'est rencontrées ? Moi, je ne voulais pas que tu sois dans le coup.

-Je sais.

-On avait beau toutes s'être entendues tout de suite sur le net, je me suis dit : « ok, une gamine de juste 13 ans dans notre groupe, ça va pas le faire ». Moi, je voulais pas prendre ce risque. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu as répondu ?

-« Toi la grosse, ferme-la, tu me fais même pas peur ! » répéta Heart en rejouant de son aegyo, ses deux petits poings serrés de chaque côté de son visage.

Comme la première fois qu'elle l'avait entendue, Nerves éclata de rire.

-Toi, tu nous as jamais dit comment t'en étais arrivée là, remarqua Heart.

-Moi, c'est compliqué, petit cœur, répliqua son aînée. J'espère que tu n'auras jamais à passer par quoi je suis passée. On va juste dire que je suis tombée sur plein de mauvaises rencontres et… Laisse tomber. On arrête de parler de ça ? Il faut profiter de ce qu'on a, là tout de suite ! Alors on va en profiter et à fond jusqu'à… Jusqu'à… Enfin, tant qu'on peut.

Malgré ses efforts pour avoir retenu l'appréhension dans ses mots, Nerves sentit Mi-cha tressaillir contre elle. Elle-même sentit son cœur se glacer en imaginant à nouveau toutes les possibilités de fin de leur périple merveilleux. Comme un coup sur une porte de bronze, le franchissement d'un nouveau seuil pour les filles et leur idole avaient de nouveau réveillé en elles l'écho violent de la même peur et chacune, dans la nuit, l'écoutait résonner dans leur cœur comme un gong.

-Kang, appela Heart. A ton avis, qu'est-ce qu'on risque, en années, si on se fait arrêter?

-J'en sais rien. Si on se fait inculper, 10-20 ans de prison, je crois, pour enlèvement et séquestration.

-10-20 ans ! S'exclama-t-elle abasourdie. Même si on le laisse partir ?

-Même si on le laisse partir. Mais t'inquiètes pas, la rassura Nerves en voyant l'expression effrayée de Mi-Cha. Brain a dit que de toute façon, même si on se fait choper avec des preuves, il portera jamais plainte contre nous.

-Qu'est-ce qui la fait dire qu'il portera pas plainte ?

Nerves se gratta la tête, l'air perdu.

-Elle m'a expliqué mais je sais plus. En tout cas, même s'il le faisait, elle trouverait sûrement un moyen de nous sortir de la merde, c'est sûr. Tu nous fais confiance, hein ?

-Oui… Evidemment, oui !

-Tu vois ? Mais bon, de toute façon, ils te trouveront pas pour sûr parce que je t'aurai mangé toute crue avant !

Alors que Nerves se mettait maintenant à chatouiller l'ado en faisant mine de la mordre, l'autre se tortilla.

-Dégage de moi, la grosse ! » Répliqua-t-elle en se retenant de rire.

Elle se jeta sur la géante et profita de son poids plume pour l'escalader et contre-attaquer, ce qui la fit gazouiller comme un bébé. Leur petite bataille ne dura pas et bientôt, la plus jeune s'écroula d'épuisement et ferma les yeux dans les bras de l'autre, apaisée. Quand Kang se fut assurée que l'autre dormait à poings fermés, elle alla remplacer Bones pour veiller l'idole non sans s'être préalablement recomposée une expression dure et fermée.

Le téléphone sonna longtemps. Mais lorsque Mme Park, penchée sur le clavier de son ordinateur au milieu de la nuit, entendit la voix endormie de sa fille, elle fut soulagée.

« Bonsoir chérie, tu vas bien ?

-Oui.

Elle sourit en entendant son interlocutrice émettre un long bâillement.

-Pourquoi t'appelles aussi tard ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Rien. Je voulais seulement entendre ta voix, avoua-t-elle. Comme je suis très prise et que je sais que tu ne décrocherais pas avant, je me suis dit que ce serait le seul créneau où je pourrais t'entendre.

-Ben, voilà. C'est fait.

Sans surprise, l'enfant n'était pas bavard et ne faisait aucun effort pour l'être. De nuit comme de jour, avec son père ou sa mère, c'était comme ça depuis des mois. Comme elle sentit qu'elle raccrochait, Mme Park se dépêcha d'enchaîner :

-Alors, euh ! Tu, tu es au courant de l'affaire sur laquelle je travaille, j'imagine ?

-Oui. L'enlèvement de GD.

-Et ? Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

-De quoi ?

-Je sais pas… Tu es fan de GD, ça doit te faire quelque chose, non ?

Comme toujours comme on en venait à son chanteur préféré, la réponse de l'ado ne se fit pas attendre, bien plus vive que les précédentes.

-Franchement ? Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on puisse lui faire ça ! Ceux qui ont fait ça, ce sont pas des vrais fans. C'est des criminels et ils doivent aller en prison ! Les vrais fans, ils respectent les stars et ils veulent que leur bien. Moi, je sais que si je traite bien GD, j'irai pas en prison.

-C'est un bon raccourci, déclara sa mère avec un petit rire. Je suis fière que tu sois aussi mature, ma chérie. Tu t'affirmes vite, maintenant. Même si je me dis que c'est peut-être parce que ton père et moi…

-Si c'est pour encore parler de toi et papa, je vais raccrocher.

-Non, non, ne raccroche pas ! redit Mme Park d'un ton précipité. D'accord, si tu veux, on n'en parle pas.

-Tu sais, tu dis beaucoup de mal de papa mais toi aussi, tu fais des erreurs. Pourquoi t'as passé ce concours ? Tu savais qu'on te verrait moins, du coup ! Tu…

-Chérie, l'interrompit sa mère d'un ton posé, ignorant son cœur qui battait follement sous la colère habituelle qui montait quand elles abordaient ce sujet, c'était très important pour moi, ce concours de police. J'en avais assez de laisser les autres me dicter ce que je dois faire et me priver de ce que je veux.

-Et comment tu crois que je me sens ? Hein ?

Prise de court, Mme Park avala sa salive, la culpabilité lui asséchant la gorge. Dans l'obscurité, sa rose métallique brillait d'un éclat glacé. Cette fleur d'argent, elle en avait rêvé dès l'âge de sa fille. Mais cette dernière n'avait jamais voulu la toucher. Elle en semblait dégoûtée.

-Chérie…, dit-elle à voix plus basse comme elle entendait sa fille renifler. Je te promets que, quand cette affaire sera terminée, je passerais beaucoup plus de temps avec toi.

-Tu dis toujours ça.

-Mais cette fois-ci, ça se fera. Crois-moi. S'il te plaît.

Son interlocutrice sembla réfléchir au bout du fil.

-J'aimerais pouvoir te croire. Mais pour ça, il faut que tu retrouves les kidnappeurs de GD avant. Et je pense pas que tu les trouveras.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?

-Je pense pas que tu les trouveras, c'est tout. Ils sont trop pros.

-Je les retrouverai. Ne t'en fais pas. Ils sont pas si pros que ça. Tu verras, tu seras fière de moi avant la fin de…

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu finir sa phrase, sa fille avait raccroché. Elle ne pouvait même pas dire si elle l'avait seulement écoutée. Démotivée, elle tourna à peine la tête lorsque son ordinateur émit un petit son de cloche.

C'était un message à son adresse personnelle intitulé « PAS TOUS CRIMINELS ». Intriguée, elle l'ouvrit. Ses yeux parcoururent ensuite en diagonale le long message qui suivait. Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, elle eut presque le souffle coupé : des centaines d'internautes, non, des milliers, à travers la Corée et dans le monde, s'étaient organisés pour passer l'internet au peigne fin avec pour seul point commun d'être des fans du leader du boys band. Certains passages du mail étaient dans un coréen approximatif mais le message était clair : ils venaient lui fournir les comptes pseudo des coupables sur un plateau d'argent avec une capture d'écran de leur conversation sur un darknet… un forum du web profond, où seuls les parias du net, des internautes aguerris, pouvaient accéder sans se faire prendre. Le dialogue à deux, puis à trois, puis à cinq qu'elle lut ensuite lui donna des frissons. Comment des filles aussi jeunes, ou même des êtres humains, pouvaient avoir une conversation aussi surréaliste, et surtout mettre en pratique un fantasme aussi glauque sur un simple accord à bout de clavier ? L'une d'entre elles semblait particulièrement motivée et dirigeait la conversation. A sa grande surprise, ce n'était pas la plus âgée. Peu importe. Qui qu'elle fut, elle n'aurait bientôt plus que le mur en béton de sa cellule pour exprimer ses idées malsaines. La policière se hâta de copier-coller chaque nom et de les transférer dans un rapport à la police informatique. Sans doute était-ce une farce, sans doute était-ce un coup dans l'eau. Mais si ce n'était pas le cas, à présent, pour elle et sa fille, tout irait pour le mieux.


	8. Chapitre 7

Le lendemain du bain de Jiyong, l'attitude des filles changea. Quelque chose dans leurs regards, dans leurs voix, dans leurs signes entre elles en le montrant du doigt lui indiqua une chose dont il ne fut d'abord pas certain mais qui se confirma petit à petit : il ne les impressionnait plus. Le charme était rompu. Pire, elles le méprisaient. Il était d'ailleurs loin de se douter à quel point leurs esprits s'étaient encore noircis derrière leur sourire. Comme un tison au contact des braises, la peur avait excité de plus belle ces amours avides. Elles avaient faim, très faim.

Ce soir-là, alors qu'il entendait tout le monde déjeuner dans la cuisine, lui-même avalait le sien à contrecœur en traînant dans son lit, réduit à manger du porc mal cuit avec les doigts sans rechigner comme un homme des cavernes, loin des galas et des dîners chics dont il était toujours la coqueluche. Tandis qu'il mangeait, la plus jeune, Heart, se tint devant lui au beau milieu de l'entrée, sans plateau ni cadeau ni escorte, seulement une pile de tissus qu'il reconnut comme étant des vêtements. Il s'agissait de la tenue dans laquelle elles l'avaient enlevé. Elle tenait aussi le micro, branché, dans une main mais ne disait rien et le fixait comme au premier jour.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Lui grogna paresseusement Jiyong en s'essuyant la bouche. Fous-moi la paix. Tu m'as vu à poil, t'as eu ce que tu voulais. Dégage !

C'est alors que Heart leva le micro pour le porter à ses lèvres.

-Pas complètement.

Il y eut un silence durant lequel Heart rit devant l'expression étonnée de Jiyong.

-Je t'ai vu te laver, oppa. Mais t'étais pas complètement à poil. C'est pas grave. Ça viendra. Le jour viendra où t'en pourras plus et tu seras bien obligé de te laver « là » aussi. J'attends ce jour avec impatience. Je serai là. Je serai toujours là pour toi ! »

Après avoir rangé le micro, elle prit chaque vêtement et, un par un, y plongea ses deux petites mains et les déchira dans le sens de la longueur une fois, deux fois, trois fois, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus de ses précieux habits de marque que des rubans et des ornements de métal nus. Elle les ramassa ensuite pour aller rejoindre les autres qui, elle le savait sûrement, avaient tout entendu. Lorsque la petite rejoignit les autres et qu'elles lui installèrent une place de reine à côté de son garde du corps préféré, Skin, derrière les félicitations qu'elle mêla aux autres, fut certainement la seule à sentir un frisson d'effroi lui parcourir la nuque.

Vint le soir où, après que l'ont ait débarrassé le plateau du dîner de Jiyong, une de ses geôlières viendrait se poster pour le veiller, ou plutôt l'éplucher du regard en attendant qu'il tombe de sommeil. Ce soir-là, la fille en charge était la maigre toujours en manches longues. Dans le noir, Skin fit le tour de la serre pour aller ouvrir une fenêtre et s'y adosser. Enchevêtré sur le lit dans une boule de draps qui sentait la sueur, l'autre ne bougeait pas. Qu'il dorme ou fasse semblant de dormir, il ne lui adresserait pas la parole. Elle le savait. Elle ne la lui adresserait pas non plus et la nuit s'écoulerait de façon douloureusement lente pour eux deux. Le dos tourné à la serre, elle sortit une cigarette et un briquet de sa poche pour l'allumer en regardant les étoiles. Avec déception, elle ne sentit pas la moindre brise rafraîchir cette nuit d'été brûlante.

« Yah. » entendit-elle aux premiers claquements de son briquet.

Elle tressaillit, jeta un œil dans le couloir puis, lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que la voix étouffée provenait du lit, elle l'ignora. Toujours de dos, elle alluma sa cigarette et prit sa première bouffée qu'elle expira ensuite lentement.

« Yah ! Fais pas celle qu'entend pas ! »

Elle l'entendit la voix plus distinctement et son cœur flancha. Ignorant sa main qui tenait la cigarette et commençait à trembler, elle se tourna lentement en la cachant dans son dos et fit face aux deux grands yeux bruns de celui qui la regardait dans le noir, assis, les bras appuyés sur le matelas, la tête posée sur une épaule.

« Je crève de chaud. Tu peux fermer un des volets, s'te plaît ?

D'un geste, elle s'exécuta.

-Tu fumes, toi ?

Elle jura intérieurement, certain qu'il la cafterait aux autres maintenant qu'il savait, histoire de provoquer quelques conflits inutiles entre elle et les filles. Comme si elle n'essayait pas déjà d'en provoquer le moins possible !

-J'arrêter. Mais j'ai commencé encore ces derniers jours, admit-elle maladroitement.

-Je peux en avoir une ? Tenta-t-il timidement.

Surprise, elle hésita, chercha cependant une autre cigarette dans son paquet, puis fit de nouveau le tour de la serre et la lui lança à travers le trou d'air et qu'il ramassa par terre en sortant de son lit.

-Et le briquet ?

Skin le regarda, méfiante. Il sourit.

-Je peux pas l'allumer si j'ai pas de briquet. Je te le rends juste après, promis. Je veux pas que les autres me forcent à te le rendre.

A contrecœur, Skin lui envoya de même son briquet. A son effigie, évidemment. Quand il le récupéra, en y voyant son portrait, la star eut un petit rire.

« Jusqu'au bout, hein ? Quand t'es idole, on laisse pas passer ce genre de trucs. Pas d'alcool, pas de tabac, pas même un gros mot parce que tu comprend, les gosses… On veut faire croire à tout le monde que t'es un petit ange qui grandira jamais. Ça m'étonnerait que les autres te pardonneraient de salir mon image comme ça. Mais bon, on n'a visiblement pas la même conception de « salir », elles et moi.

Il porta la cigarette à ses lèvres, l'alluma et tira une bouffée qu'il expira dans un soupir en fermant les yeux.

-Putain, ce que ça fait du bien… Donc t'es pas d'ici, toi, dit-il soudain en anglais. T'as un accent. T'es américaine ?

Skin tressaillit et, par réflexe, se tourna vers le couloir. Il était vide. Les autres dormaient d'un sommeil profond.

-Coréenne-américaine, corrigea-t-elle dans sa langue natale. Je suis née en Corée mais j'ai vécu mon enfance à Los Angeles.

-T'as quel âge ? Je veux dire, ton âge international ?

-16 ans.

-Et ton nom anglais ?

-Je peux pas t'en dire plus, désolée.

Jiyong se vexa. Ces dingues ne se gênaient pas pour inspecter et contrôler sa vie dans les moindres détails mais il pouvait crever pour connaître le moindre détail sur elles aussi insignifiant qu'un nom. Skin le regarda arranger ses cheveux dans un geste de frustration.

-Moi, je suis désolée que Nerves t'ait frappé au visage, dit-elle en apercevant le bleu qu'elle lui avait laissée à la pommette en l'assommant dans le van. On lui avait dit de faire gaffe, pourtant.

-Si votre seul souci, c'est d'abîmer mon visage, alors je l'aurais volontiers laissée me défigurer, répliqua-t-il d'un ton cassant.

Dans la nuit, chacun aspira une autre bouffée de tabac qui s'éleva en un petit nuage d'un gris maussade au-dessus de leurs têtes, tous deux savourant le même petit plaisir interdit de chaque côté du mur de verre. Jiyong regretta de lui avoir répondu plus durement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

-Ecoute Skin, ou peu importe ton nom, je voulais m'excuser de t'avoir engueulée. Pour l'horloge, je veux dire. Ça m'a aidé à tenir qu'elle soit là. Toi, t'es une fille bien dans ce groupe de tarées.

-Détrompe-toi, je suis aussi tarée qu'elles, répondit aussitôt Skin avec un sourire douloureux. C'est pas parce que je suis une fan étrangère que je me permets moins de trucs. Au contraire.

-C'est pas possible. Même si tu dis la vérité, personne dépassera jamais les groupies de ce pays.

Il y eut soudain un autre silence durant lequel Jiyong s'aperçut que la jeune fille le dévisageait en attendant qu'il capte son regard. Lorsque leurs regards se fixèrent l'un sur l'autre, l'ado frêle eut soudain l'air grave.

-Je suis recherchée aux Etats-Unis. Mon vrai nom, c'est Kate Min.

Bien qu'elle n'en montrât rien, Kate fut ravie de voir qu'elle avait maintenant toute l'attention de G-Dragon qui la regardait d'un air surpris.

-Tu connais Mark David Chapman ?

Jiyong secoua la tête.

-C'est celui qui a tiré sur John Lennon.

-Pourquoi tu me parles de lui ?

Il y eut un silence de mort.

-Tu me fais marcher. T'as pas…

Comme Kate ne disait rien, Jiyong se pétrifia.

-Qui ?

-Bradley Cooper.

Jiyong fronça les sourcils et se mit à rire.

-Il est pas mort !

-Non. Mais c'est pas passé loin, ce jour-là.

Kate soupira puis prit son courage à deux mains. Elle n'en avait jamais rien dit à personne. Mais ce soir, elle se sentait maintenant parfaitement capable de tout dire à cet homme, cette célébrité, leur prisonnier.

-Tu sais, dans les films, il y a toujours ces bals de fin de promo où tout le monde et où l'héroïne y va seule puis découvre que son petit copain l'attendait. Moi, comme je savais que personne ne m'y attendrait jamais, je restais chez moi et je regardais tous les films avec Bradley. Quand j'ai su qu'il habitait à quelques quartiers de chez moi, en dehors des heures de cours, puis pendant, je me suis mise à fréquenter ses studios, ses restos, ses conférences de presse… Grâce à mes efforts, on s'est rencontrés plusieurs fois. Je lui écrivais beaucoup aussi. Je le remerciais, je lui racontais ma vie, je lui demandais des nouvelles. Mais jamais il ne répondait. Alors qu'il savait très bien qui j'étais ! Il avait mon adresse ! Alors je l'ai suivi de plus en plus près et c'est comme Brain a dit : il s'est mis à pleuvoir des mesures de restriction, j'étais fichée dans les festivals... Enfermée chez moi, j'ai pété un câble. Je me suis mise à écrire d'autres lettres. Je disais dedans à Bradley qu'il avait intérêt à arrêter ses conneries parce qu'il tenait ma vie entre ses mains. Je les écrivais avec mon propre sang pour lui montrer que j'étais sérieuse. Et puis, un jour…

Skin sembla hésiter à continuer. Elle se reprit cependant et continua, d'un air plus sombre que jamais. Ce jour la terrifiait encore.

-J'ai volé le flingue du père d'une amie. Je me suis faufilée chez lui, dans sa cour... J'étais à vingt mètres. Il était au téléphone avec quelqu'un. Je l'ai pris en joue. Juste avant de tirer, je lui ai gueulé que la première était pour lui, la deuxième pour moi. J'ai même pas été foutue de le faire marcher ! dit-elle en se prenant la tête dans les mains. Avant même que je retente ma chance, j'ai entendu les sirènes de police et j'ai foutu le camp. Mais j'avais tellement la trouille qu'en rentrant, j'ai tout dit à mes parents. La seule solution pour que j'évite la tôle et que je les humilie publiquement, c'était qu'on se fasse exfiltrer au pays, chez des cousins. Ce serait ma « désintox ».

A la grande surprise de Jiyong, elle ricana soudain.

-Mais à part que je ne supportais pas la bouffe épicée, je n'en ai rien appris. Je rejetais tout, je n'assimilais rien… jusqu'à ce que je traîne sur un forum où on ne parlait que de toi. J'ai replongé direct.

La jeune fille maigre se tut. Ça faisait des jours, peut-être des semaines qu'elle n'avait pas autant parlé. Sa langue était sèche comme du sable. De son côté, Jiyong la regardait toujours, sceptique.

-J'ai jamais entendu parler d'une fille qui a failli buter Bradley Cooper.

-Je te l'ai dit. Mes parents sont haut placés. Ils ont tout fait pour couvrir mes traces.

-Tu bluffes. Tu dis tout ça pour te donner l'air flippante.

-C'est pas du bluff, je te dis ! Regarde !

Elle retroussa soudain ses manches d'un geste fébrile et révéla à la lumière de la lune ses bras nus qu'elle colla contre la vitre. Jiyong en eut un haut-le-corps : sur ses bras si maigres, des coudes sur tout l'avant-bras, d'énormes inscriptions étaient gravées, taillées profondément dans la chair, presque jusqu'à l'os, comme dans l'écorce d'une jeune pousse d'arbre. Jiyong y identifia bel et bien, en lettres pointues, le nom de l'acteur ainsi qu'un message en anglais : « ugly fat bitch », mêlé à d'autres sillons qu'il eut du mal à déchiffrer. Même si elle devait s'y attendre, Skin eut quand même un pincement au cœur en voyant G-Dragon reculer d'effroi.

-Tu vois ? Tu me crois, maintenant ? demanda-t-elle sèchement, la gorge nouée. Si t'as jamais vu ça, c'est que tu sous-estimes le pouvoir de destruction des filles de mon âge. C'est partout pareil dans le monde. On est toutes des malades mentales. Mais ce qui me fascine avec la Corée, dit-elle avec un sourire soudain mauvais, c'est à quel point tout est plus facile d'accès. Pas seulement les images, mais les moyens aussi. Aux Etats-Unis, les lois sont strictes et on peut être traîné en justice pour n'importe quoi, par n'importe qui, n'importe quand. Ici, les idoles sont pratiquement servies sur un plateau, pourvu qu'on ait le fric. Et ça, c'est un problème auquel j'ai jamais eu à faire face. Ils ont des services pour tout ici, même les stalkers. Si on veut vous poursuivre après un concert, on prend un taxi. Y'en a toute une file d'attente aux pieds des stades qui sont prêts à vous poursuivre à 200 km/h toute la nuit dans tout Séoul ! On se croirait dans Mad Max. Ou alors on peut acheter vos coordonnées en ligne à d'autres fans. On peut imprimer des contrats de mariage et vous les faire signer comme des autographes ordinaires. On peut s'inviter à cinquante à vos anniversaires, vos mariages, vos funérailles, même jusqu'au bout du monde. C'est génial et ça fait peur en même temps ! Et c'est encore plus facile pour ceux qui ne parlent pas la langue. On est insoupçonnables, on est exotiques. Alors on nous fait doubler les files, on nous file des pass VIP, les groupies locales viennent te lécher les bottes, te payer pour s'allier à toi… Tout s'achète et tout se vend. Même les amis. Même ta propre vie, GD. On peut pas lutter. C'est inutile.

-Rien ne t'oblige à croire aux conneries qu'elles te disent, Kate, murmura Jiyong.

En entendant son propre nom, Kate se troubla mais se reprit. Sans doute essayait-il de la manipuler. Les dernières traces d'hésitation disparurent de son esprit.

-Si. Il le faut. Je suis l'une des leurs et on ira ensemble, toutes les cinq, jusqu'au bout de cette galère.

-Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu fais ça ? s'exclama Jiyong, abasourdie. Toi aussi, elles te maltraitent ! Vous ne vous aimez pas. Vous êtes les otages les unes des autres, des compagnons de cellule… Tu es aussi prisonnière que moi, Kate. Ouvre les yeux !

-Tais-toi ! Je ne veux pas te croire. Je ne peux pas… J'ai beau avoir pensé la même chose, maintenant que je me souviens de tout ce que j'ai vécu, je me dis que c'est faux. On dit qu'il vaut mieux être seul que mal accompagné. Ceux qui disent ça ont tort. Il faut pas être seul. Il faut tout faire pour pas être seul. Tout.

-C'est sûr qu'à cinq contre un, c'est plus facile qu'à deux contre quatre, fit remarquer Jiyong d'un ton acide. Je suis déçu. Et moi qui croyais…

Sentant une nouvelle pique de culpabilité traverser sa poitrine, Skin, sur la défensive, répondit du tac au tac :

-Et toi, sale hypocrite, pourquoi c'est à moi que tu t'excuses et pas aux autres ? Hein ? Pourquoi tu fais genre tu m'aimes bien ? Toi aussi, tu veux profiter de ton pouvoir sur moi. C'est normal. Tu fais comme tout le monde. Alors ne viens pas me parler d'amour. Je suis dans un camp et toi, dans l'autre. C'est trop tard pour en changer.

Sur ces mots, elle se releva, écrasa sa cigarette et tourna les talons pour se diriger vers le couloir, prête à aller demander à une autre fille de la remplacer. Elle entendit soudain le bruit sec d'un objet qui tomba au sol derrière elle. Quand elle se retourna, elle vit qu'il s'agissait du briquet qu'elle avait passé à Jiyong et oublié de lui redemander. Comme elle s'était retournée, comme un phare, le petit tableau vers lequel, par hasard, leurs deux regards se levèrent en même temps, se mit à scintiller au rai du clair de lune. Skin se souvint du nom de la scène, ils l'avaient étudié au lycée : _Ulysse et Calypso_. Pourquoi ce nom lui revenait en tête seulement maintenant ? Calypso…

-Je me suis excusé auprès de toi parce que je ne voulais pas garder ça sur la conscience. Voilà pourquoi. Les autres, je les laisse volontiers se fâcher mille fois contre moi. Toi, je sais qu'il viendra un moment où tu oublieras tout ce que tu viens de dire. J'espère juste que tu pourras les sauver elles aussi quand tu te réveilleras.»

Dans la nuit, elle vit l'extrémité rouge du mégot de la star s'éteindre, puis ce fut de nouveau le silence. Incapable de rester une seconde de plus dans la pièce ténébreuse, Skin se pressa d'ouvrir la porte du couloir et de disparaître.

Lorsqu'elle alla chercher les filles, elle fut surprise de les trouver toutes les quatre dans la chambre de Heart et Nerves, calées sur les matelas qu'elles avaient réaménagés en canapé face à un ordinateur avec une couverture sur les genoux. Elles regardaient un film. Seule Brain était à terre, la tête appuyée contre les jambes des autres filles.

« Ça s'est mal passé ? demanda-t-elle lorsque son regard croisa celui de l'étrangère.

-Evidemment, répliqua Skin en coréen d'un ton exagérément méprisant. On sait comment ce homme vraiment est, maintenant.

-Bizarre. Je croyais qu'il te traiterait différemment. Il me semblait qu'il t'avait à la bonne.

En réponse au ton innocent de leur chef qu'elle savait être un soupçon déguisé d'alliance entre eux deux, Skin haussa les épaules.

-Je veux quelqu'un me remplace. Je fatiguée, dit-elle en bâillant.

-Je m'en occupe, ma chérie. Avec moi, il est sage comme une image, dit Bones en se levant et en embrassant Skin sur le haut de la tête, contact qui la fit grincer des dents en se souvenant de leur dernier tête-à-tête.

Les trois autres l'invitèrent à prendre place au milieu d'elle, ce à quoi Skin s'exécuta en se rangeant sous la couverture.

-C'est quoi film ?

\- « Thelma et Louise ».

-Le film préféré de Brain, dit Heart avec un sourire. Elle tenait à ce qu'on le regarde toutes ensemble. Tu le connais ?

-Non.

-Alors regarde et chut, murmura Nerves.

Le film était en anglais sous-titré. De ce qu'elle comprit, il s'agissait de deux femmes conduisant une voiture dans le désert et poursuivies par la police. Mais la police avait pitié d'elle. Elle savaient que ces deux femmes en crise ne savaient pas ce qu'elles faisaient. Elles-mêmes tenaient bon, même si elles avaient peur. Elles semblaient heureuses de vivre ainsi à la sauvage. Lorsque vint la dernière scène du film et que les deux femmes joignirent leurs mains tandis que la voiture prenait son envol de la falaise au ralenti sur un fond de chœurs spectaculaire, Skin pleura à chaudes larmes.

-Je sais, dit Nerves qui avait elle aussi les larmes aux yeux. Moi aussi, ça me fait pleurer à chaque fois, cette fin ! »

Tout contre l'ado maigre, sans quitter l'écran des yeux, Heart se serra en posant sa tête sur son épaule, laissant rouler ses larmes, suivi de Nerves qui fit de même en arrangeant leur couverture pour les couvrir toutes les trois. Seule Brain, à leurs pieds, la tête tournée vers elles, ne pleurait pas et leur souriait en leur montrant ses dents blanches. A l'instar des deux actrices, toujours de dos, elle leur tendit ses deux paumes que Nerves et Heart saisirent tandis qu'elles saisissaient de leurs mains libres celles de Skin. Ainsi entourée, Skin sentit le sommeil commencer à vraiment peser sur ses paupières et les ferma tranquillement tandis qu'à ses côtés, les deux autres commençaient à ronfler doucement. Elle souhaita que jamais leur voiture à elles cinq ne rencontrent de falaise.

« Kate » entendit-elle comme provenant d'une voix lointaine.

Elle reconnut la voix de Brain qui murmurait maintenant à son oreille.

«Demain, nous allons faire une surprise à GD. On a commandé des trucs sur Internet. Mais c'est tout en anglais. Alors tu vas nous aider à les faire marcher. Il n'y a que toi qui peux le faire. On compte sur toi, Skinny. »

A moitié endormie, comme dans une hypnose, Skin hocha la tête. Si l'équipe comptait sur elle, elle ne la décevrait pas. Mais pour l'instant, tout ce dont elle avait besoin était de sombrer dans les limbes au milieu de ses Thelmas et de ses Louises.


	9. Chapitre 8

Après une interminable nuit sans rêves, Jiyong fut surpris de voir, par l'une des fenêtres, encore embrumé par le sommeil, des silhouettes lointaines marcher le long de la route de terre. C'était un couple, un homme et une femme promenant leur enfant. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Jiyong pour se réveiller complètement et se plaquer contre le mur transparent en tapant du poing.

« Hé, vous ! Par ici ! Au secours ! Je suis enfermé ! Appelez la police ! Je suis là ! Là ! Au secours !»

Pendant une dizaine de minutes, il s'époumona ainsi alors que la famille, ses trois membres grands comme des allumettes dans son champ de vision, continuait tranquillement leur chemin. Quand sa voix se brisa, il tambourina contre l'épaisse paroi encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent complètement de son champ de vision. Alors, la joue pressée contre le verre, il glissa lentement jusqu'au sol, tremblant d'épuisement, la gorge et les mains en feu. De l'entrée, il entendit toussoter poliment.

« Non, pas encore toi… » Grommela-t-il sans se retourner en reconnaissant la voix de Bones.

« Nos voisins reçoivent leur fille et sa petite famille ce week-end. Je savais que cette occasion te ferait bondir, oppa. Alors j'ai préparé le nécessaire.

Et en effet, elle avait apporté un plateau avec de la pommade, un service à thé et un petit pot de miel.

-Quelle intention délicate, ironisa Jiyong en s'adossant à la paroi.

-Ne sois pas si grognon, dit-elle en accrochant le plateau aux crochets.

Alors qu'elle le sécurisait comme d'habitude, prête à le transférer dans la cage, Jiyong l'arrêta d'un geste de sa main endolorie.

-J'ai un doute. Qu'est-ce qui me dit que vous avez pas mis un truc dedans, aujourd'hui ?

A ces mots, la maîtresse de maison leva les yeux au ciel et, avec un petit soupir, s'agenouilla devant le plateau puis, cérémonieusement, versa le thé dans une des deux tasses avant de la retirer du plateau.

-Je veux juste boire mon thé avec toi.

Assise sur le côté, les mains recroquevillées dans les manches de son pull pour se protéger de la chaleur de la tasse, elle l'amena à ses lèvres, souffla à la surface du liquide brûlant puis en but une gorgée.

-Tu vois, oppa ? Il n'y a rien à craindre. Il est délicieux.

Alors qu'il déglutissait avec difficulté, Jiyong regarda le plateau descendre jusqu'à lui. Assis sur son lit, il l'imita, versa du thé dans sa tasse et en but une gorgée avant de grimacer.

-T'as tort. Il est infect.

-Evidemment, il est un peu fort. J'ai pris celui à vertu médicinale, se justifia Bones, vexée.

En sentant le breuvage chaud passer dans sa gorge, Jiyong sentit effectivement la douleur de sa gorge s'atténuer. Et si ce n'était cet arrière-goût amer, la saveur restait agréable. Petit à petit, la colère de Jiyong s'envola quelque peu avec la douleur. Bones, elle, buvait comme une vieille femme, à petites gorgées lentes. Elle non plus ne semblait pas apprécier le goût de la boisson. Lorsqu'il l'entendit rire légèrement, il se rendit soudain compte que son regard avait dérivé pour la énième fois vers le petit tableau.

-Décidément, tu ne la quittes plus, ma petite toile ! Mais c'est vrai que, coincé entre ces posters, maintenant que tous les autres tableaux ont disparu, j'ai l'impression de la redécouvrir. C'est une copie d'un vrai tableau qui s'appelle _Ulysse et Calypso_ , une scène de l'Odyssée. Tu sais ce que c'est, l'Odyssée ?

-Vaguement.

Etrangement serein, Jiyong aimait le tour que prenait la conversation. Lui qui, autrefois, aurait saisi son portable en attendant que ce genre d'explications se termine, demeura cette fois-ci attentif. Tout était bon pour éviter l'ennui mortel dans lequel on l'avait plongé.

-L'Odyssée est l'histoire d'Ulysse, un grand guerrier qui a traversé les mers pendant dix ans avant de retrouver son royaume, Ithaque, où l'attendait sa famille. Il est passé par plein d'îles inconnues et a affronté tout un tas d'épreuves sans jamais perdre le cap de retrouver son île à lui. Il a fait face aux sirènes, aux démons mangeurs d'hommes, il est descendu plus bas que terre, dans le domaine des morts où les esprits gardiens l'ont encouragé à revenir à la surface et de continuer de se battre…

Avec un rictus, Jiyong songea à son propre parcours. Lui aussi, il en avait connu des sirènes et des mangeurs d'hommes. Lui aussi, après sa chute, avait franchi le royaume des morts avant qu'il ne se relève et reprenne sa course à nouveau...

-La scène du tableau, c'est le chapitre où Ulysse, après trois ans de bataille et après avoir perdu toute son armée, se retrouve sur l'île de Calypso. C'est la femme à droite qui le regarde pleurer. Elle est amoureuse de lui et, même si elle sait qu'il ne l'aime pas, elle refuse de le laisser partir et lui offre même son cadeau le plus précieux : l'immortalité. Puisqu'à ses yeux, il est déjà un dieu, son seul souhait est qu'il vive pour toujours avec elle, dit-elle à voix plus basse.

-Comme vous ?

A la question de GD, Bones, dont le regard était devenu étrangement vague, se tut. Elle pencha soudain dangereusement vers l'avant, avant d'appuyer la paume de sa main contre la paroi pour se stabiliser, non sans continuer de tanguer. Jiyong lui-même sentit la tête lui tourner un peu alors que des gouttes de sueur se formaient sur ses tempes. En s'appuyant d'une épaule contre un mur, il sentit les vertiges se calmer un peu.

-Est-ce qu'Ulysse a fini par rentrer chez lui ? demanda Jiyong, tâchant de se concentrer.

-Oui, mais après un long séjour chez Calypso.

-Combien de temps ?

-Sept ans, répondit Bones d'une voix posée.

Alors que sa tête balançait, transpirant elle aussi à grosses gouttes, elle s'allongea par terre en posant sa tête sur un coude, ce qui surprit le jeune homme, lui qui était peu habitué à ce que la doyenne prenne une pose si négligée.

-Et comment Ulysse est rentré chez lui ?

-La question est plutôt par qui, dit Bones en bâillant. C'est Athéna, sa marraine gardienne, qui l'en a sorti en alertant les autres dieux. Alors Zeus, le roi des dieux, a envoyé son messager pour lui ordonner de relâcher Ulysse et elle l'a laissé partir. C'est bête...

La tête de Bones glissa soudain de sa main et percuta le sol. En la voyant ainsi allongée, inerte, Jiyong se releva, mais la pièce se mit soudain à tourner et il tituba, forcé de s'appuyer des mains contre le mur. En donnant au passage un coup de pied dans sa tasse vide, il comprit ce qui était en train de se passer. En parlant, Jiyong réalisa aussi qu'il avait du mal à articuler.

-Qu'est-ce que tu m-m'as refilé, espèce de v-vieille folle ?

-…S'il l'avait laissée faire, continua Bones alors qu'elle avait fermé les yeux et qu'elle aussi bafouillait, ils s-seraient tous les deux des dieux. En buvant la-la même potion qu'elle, il aurait disparu jeune mais serait devenu immortel comme elle, au moins dans les consciences. C'est là que se trouve le c-cœur de toute son histoire : le retour-r ou non du héros au p-pays des hommes… Et ça, ça, ça n'a dépendu que d'une seule marraine, u-une seul de ces déesses qui a eu pitié de lui et a fait plier toutes les autres.

Luttant de toutes ses forces, Jiyong s'efforça de rester debout et se dirigea instinctivement vers le trou d'air qu'il voyait maintenant à travers un brouillard épais.

-Et toi, murmura une voix endormie, est-ce que tu t'es trouvé une marraine, G-Dragon ? »

Avant même qu'il n'ait pu faire trois pas, le monde autour de lui s'assombrit et il se sentit tomber, avant que son visage ne percute le sol de plein fouet.

Quand il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, la première chose qu'il remarqua était que ses mains étaient couvertes de chaussettes, attachées à ses poignets par des bandes si serrées qu'il ne pouvait pas même déplier ses doigts et formaient des boules de tissus comme celles des marionnettes. Ensuite, il n'était plus dans la même tenue. Il était maintenant en costume de scène noir et or, le tout dernier qu'il avait porté. Et son cou le grattait. En portant ses poings à son col, il rencontra un obstacle en fibres épaisses qui, il en blêmit, faisait tout le tour de sa gorge. Il le fit tourner machinalement avec ses gants et tomba sur le fermoir qui était enroulé par plusieurs couches de bande adhésive. Il sentit également la raison de sa démangeaison : deux extrémités rondes métalliques soudées à la bande étaient pressées contre ses veines. Frénétiquement, il tenta de tirer dessus, de les retourner, baissa le menton pour tenter de ronger le collier mais à chaque fois, les pointes se collaient de nouveau contre sa peau comme la lame d'un poignard. Toutes les filles étaient présentes de l'autre côté de la cage, y compris Kate qui évita son regard. Lorsqu'il avança vers elles, prêt à crier, il fut soudain traversé d'éclairs de la tête aux pieds et tomba à genoux au beau milieu de la serre. Encore surpris, des fourmillements le picotaient encore à l'endroit où les piques de fer, encore chauds, s'appuyaient sur sa peau. Il essuya le filet de salive qui avait jailli de ses dents serrées sous le choc. Lorsque son regard croisa celui de leur chef, celle-ci lui sourit en agitant une petite télécommande.

« J'adore la technologie. »

Lorsque Mme Park entendit la sonnerie familière de sa boîte mail, son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Le nom de la deuxième kidnappeuse sur les cinq venait d'être identifié. Après Kang, la petite délinquante sur laquelle Mme Park avait déjà ses soupçons, c'état Mme Kyung-Soon, une femme au foyer divorcée de 46 ans souffrant de déficit mental. Elle contacta son homologue japonais et lui envoya les coordonnées de la femme. Si seulement elle n'avait pas à faire ça au compte-goutte… Quand bien même la Corée avait le meilleur débit internet au monde, ça restait encore trop long pour ses nerfs ! Alors qu'elle répondait aux questions du policier japonais dans un anglais approximatif, la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit sur un de ses collègues qui la regarda, blême. Sans un mot, il la conduisit devant l'écran géant où étaient constamment diffusées les infos. C'était une nouvelle exclusive : G-Dragon était retenu prisonnier au Japon et tous les reporters s'y étaient précipités en quelques heures à peine. A présent, on passait en boucle des extraits du journal tokyoïte qui annonçait officiellement le début des recherches dans tout le pays.

«Qui a balancé à la presse ? Qui ? s'écria Mme Park face à la foule bourdonnante de policiers stupéfaits. Vous êtes complètement cons ou quoi ? Ça vous a pas suffi la première fois ?

Les agents stupéfaits, se regardèrent entre eux. Personne ne répondit. Furieuse, Mme Park se retira dans son bureau et claqua la porte derrière elle. Pourquoi fallait-il que les gens soient aussi incompétents au moment où elle était si proche du but ? Alors qu'elle composait le numéro des autorités japonaises, le téléphone se mit à sonner. C'était Jet. Quand elle décrocha, tous deux restèrent d'abord silencieux.

« J'imagine que vous avez déjà regardé la chaîne d'infos, finit par répondre piteusement l'homme.

-J'aurais du me douter que ce serait vous, dit-elle d'un ton glacial. C'est YG qui a contacté la presse, pas vrai ?

-Je n'avais pas le choix. Il allait annuler tous mes autres contrats. C'est mon patron, je prends soin de mes parents ! Sans ma carrière, je suis cuit !

-Cherchez-vous toutes les excuses que vous voulez. Durant notre première rencontre, vous avez joué les durs à cuire mais quand vous êtes sous pression, vous craquez comme un œuf.

-Faites-moi la morale autant que vous voulez. YG n'a pas apprécié votre façon de lui parler, la dernière fois. Il applique son pouvoir où il peut et c'est sur moi que ça tombe. Les actions ont des conséquences, vous savez. Si seulement vous aviez fait preuve de plus de…

-Personne ne me dit ce que je dois faire !

Il y eut un autre silence entre eux deux. Durant ce bref moment de gêne, la colère montante de Mme Park retomba.

-Et c'est seulement pour faire votre mea culpa que vous m'avez appelée ?

-Non. Je voulais aussi savoir ce que vous comptiez faire maintenant…

-Savoir à quel degré vous avez foiré, vous voulez dire ?

-…Oui.

A l'extérieur, par la porte ouverte de son bureau, Mme Park se rendit compte que toute son équipe jetait discrètement quelques coups d'œil vers elle. Ils l'avaient sans doute entendu crier à nouveau. Captant chaque membre de son équipe du regard, le combiné toujours à l'oreille, elle soupira.

-On maintient le cap. On en est à deux sur cinq coupables, on ne peut pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin. On leur demande de renforcer la sécurité des ports et des aéroports. On fait passer chaque ville au peigne fin. Et on attend. Peut-être que ce n'est pas une si mauvaise chose. Maintenant, les choses vont s'accélérer à vitesse grand V. »

« Danse ! »

Alors que la musique démarrait de nouveau, Jiyong sentit les volts traverser son cou comme un collier d'épines et il s'exécuta. Ses bourreaux le regardaient, hilares, en se passant la télécommande à tour de rôle.

« Danse ! »

Alors qu'il était en sueur, Jiyong reprit aussitôt lorsqu'il sentit soudain un coup plus fort que les autres, comme si le tonnerre de trois ciels lui traversait la colonne vertébrale.

« Perdu ! Y'avait pas de musique ! »

Heart, la plus petite, riait tellement fort qu'elle se tenait les côtes, accompagnée de Nerves et son rire tonitruant.

« Oppa, t'es tellement adorable avec ton costume et tes chiffons blancs sur les mains ! On dirait Doraemon ! »

« Chante, maintenant ! »

Alors que Brain, à qui on venait de passer le jouet, avait le pouce pressé sur le bouton, le corps traversé de brûlures, en nage, Jiyong s'assit par terre et releva la tête.

Ce n'était pas un hymne, ce n'était pas un cri de rage. Le titre qui lui vint à l'esprit était une ballade qu'il avait dédiée à une amie d'enfance. Ce n'était même pas une chanson qui était apparue dans le moindre hit-parade. Probablement lui seul et une poignée de fans connaissaient l'existence de cette chanson. Elle avait été glissée dans un de ses premiers albums entre deux singles à succès, comme une invitée discrète qui ne souhaite pas déranger. La mélodie était douce et peu entraînante, les paroles maladroites, mais la voix était là, avec toute la certitude du gamin qui répète sa déclaration dans sa chambre, puis dans un studio, mais se dégonfle toujours quand vient le temps de la vraie confession. Il ne se souvenait même pas de son visage, juste la peur et la fascination qu'elle lui inspirait. C'était la toute première. Où était passée cette amie, maintenant ? Que pensait-elle de lui alors qu'elle le voyait tous les jours à la télé, cet ado timide superstar qui l'avait embrassée maladroitement un soir devant sa porte en la raccompagnant chez elle? A ce moment, qui qu'elle soit, Jiyong aurait tout donné pour qu'elle soit là, avec lui. Il aurait tout donné pour ne jamais être passé devant une caméra. Même s'il ne se souvenait même plus de son visage, c'était ses yeux à elle qu'il voulait.

La petite télécommande noire, d'habitude dressée comme le dard d'un scorpion vers lui, reposait maintenant tranquillement sur le sol aux pieds des folles. Celles-ci s'étaient pelotonné les unes contre les autres. La blonde, Brain, un sourire aux lèvres et des étoiles dans les yeux, avait détourné pour la première fois le regard de lui et l'appareil. Jiyong en prit note et se dit que ce lui serait sans doute utile plus tard.

Brain retint un grognement. Comme convenu, c'était à elle que revenait la noble tâche de nettoyer les commodités de Monsieur. Armée d'un seau en plastique et d'une brosse, elle entra dans le salon, s'arrêta devant l'étroite porte de verre puis s'avança vers le plateau à cordes de G-Dragon. Lorsque Jiyong entendit un lourd cliquetis métallique, vit le plateau s'élever dans les airs puis descendre dans la cage, il se rapprocha et jeta un œil à ce qu'on venait de lui transférer : une paire de menottes en fer.

« Pourquoi faire ? Demanda le jeune homme avec un sourire narquois. C'est l'heure de nettoyer ma merde. Je le sais, j'ai entendu les filles en parler. T'as peur que j'essaie de te noyer dedans ? Ou tu comptes m'initier à une autre de vos perversités ?

-A toi de choisir, lui dit la blonde d'un ton posé, peu impressionnée par sa répartie, avant d'allumer le micro, comme toujours lorsqu'il s'agissait d'être terrifiante.

Le micro à la main, la petite télécommande dans l'autre, elle la pointa vers le visage de Jiyong comme un pistolet et ordonna d'une voix dure :

-Mets-les. Un bracelet au pied du lit, et un autour de ton poignet.

Jiyong regarda les bracelets argentés, puis montra ses mains solidement confinées dans leurs prisons de tissu avec un regard de chien battu.

-Peux pas.

Il entendit la blonde jurer entre ses dents, loin du micro, avant de le fusiller de nouveau de ses yeux de biche.

-Ok, va te rasseoir sur ton lit, j'arrive. Et pas de conneries, dit-elle en maintenant l'appareil à la hauteur des yeux de la star. Si jamais je te vois bouger ne serait-ce qu'un cil quand je serai dedans, je te court-circuite aussi sec.

Jiyong s'exécuta. Alors que Brain l'avait maintenant quitté des yeux, le petit appareil, lui, demeura pointé vers lui tout le long de la manœuvre de sa maîtresse pour attraper ses outils. Alors qu'elle se tenait devant la porte, Jiyong regarda les tendons sous la peau de ses poignets blancs, crispés sous le poids du seau rempli de nettoyants qui paraissait pourtant peu lourds. La porte s'ouvrit puis se referma en un coup de vent. Pour la première fois, ils étaient maintenant dans le même espace, sans qu'aucune frontière ne les sépare. Sans le quitter des yeux, elle referma à clé le cadenas de sa geôle puis se rapprocha de lui. Lorsqu'elle se pencha pour poser son seau près de la cabine des toilettes, elle maintint le bout de sa langue entre ses dents de perle et laissa échapper une petite expiration. Un souvenir flou revint à l'esprit du chanteur. Il avait déjà vu ce genre de réflexe. Etait-ce chez une fille ? Un enfant ?

-Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ton histoire, déclara Jiyong à voix haute. Les autres me balancent leur vie en long, en large et en travers à longueur de journée. Mais toi, tu ne dis rien. Qui tu es ?

-Est-ce que tu en as vraiment quelque chose à faire de qui je suis ? Tu crois vraiment que je suis aussi facile à berner ?

-Je ne fais pas semblant. Je veux vraiment savoir qui tu es.

Elle ne répondit rien et se rapprocha du lit. A genoux à ses pieds, tandis que son pouce reposait sur le bouton de la manette, elle attacha le premier bracelet cranté autour du pied du lit. Jiyong fredonna doucement les premières notes de la ballade.

-Arrête de chanter.

-Tu aimes vraiment cette chanson, hein ?

Une fois de plus, elle demeura silencieuse. Lorsque vint le moment d'attacher le second bracelet au poignet de G-Dragon, le lourd bracelet dans une main et la télécommande dans l'autre, la chef se retrouva face à un dilemme. Avec un regard malicieux, lorsqu'elle rapprocha le petit cercle de fer de son poignet, Jiyong recula celui-ci doucement dans son dos. Concentrée à le rattraper, sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, la jeune fille se retrouva à entourer la star de son bras et sentit tout à coup ceux du jeune homme l'encercler à son tour et la presser contre lui.

-C'est pour ça que tu as organisé tout ça, pas vrai ? lui souffla-t-il dans l'oreille. Pour qu'on puisse se retrouver tous les deux, toi et moi, avec les pleins pouvoirs. Pour que tu puisses faire de moi ce que tu veux. C'est pour ça que tu as rassemblé tout ce monde, pour ça que tu as investi autant de pognon, fait autant d'efforts... C'est juste pour que ton rêve de perverse devienne réalité.

Le cœur de Jiyong battait fort sous les coups de la peur. Ce qu'il avait tenté était risqué. Mais la jeune fille n'avait toujours pas appuyé sur le bouton. Mieux, elle semblait trembler elle aussi et son souffle s'était raccourci. Retenant un sourire de victoire, il baissa encore la voix et caressa le dos de la blonde de sa main rembourrée.

-Ça m'excite que tu aies ce genre de pensées sur moi. On pourrait en profiter là, tout de suite. Personne pour nous voir, personne pour nous entendre… C'est l'occasion parfaite.

Tandis que sa proie se détendait de plus en plus dans ses bras, alors qu'il glissait ses lèvres vers le creux de son cou, d'un geste sec, il fit voler de son bras la télécommande qui atterrit de l'autre côté de la pièce. Réveillée subitement de sa transe, Brain se releva et piqua un sprint vers l'appareil. Mais c'était sans compter sur les réflexes vifs du jeune homme qui n'eut aucun mal à se débarrasser de sa menotte encore ouverte et rattrapa très vite la blonde. Une fois à sa hauteur, il tomba sur elle et la plaqua au sol alors qu'elle n'était qu'à seulement quelques centimètres du petit carré de plastique noir. S'ensuivit alors une rapide lutte entre les deux adversaires qui roulèrent sur eux-mêmes avant que le garçon ne plaque la blonde au sol de son genou. Il se mit alors à écraser sa gorge de ses poings, incapable de la saisir entièrement sous leur accumulation de tissus, aveuglé par un féroce instinct de survie, jusqu'à ce que la fille sous lui cesse de lutter. Ne pas lâcher, ne pas lâcher… Hébétée, rouge, puis bleue, les yeux écarquillés, la chef émit un râle sous lui et ses mains fines, cramponnées à ses bras comme des griffes, retombèrent mollement en croix de chaque côté de son corps. Epuisé, le corps couvert de sueur froide, Jiyong regarda le visage éteint de la chef et ses lèvres entrouvertes.

Le silence de pierre qui s'ensuivit était glaçant. Son cerveau se mit soudain à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Fébrilement, machinalement, il fouilla chaque poche de sa victime et finit par faire jaillir un petit trousseau de clefs. Il le saisit de ses deux pseudo-moignons, attrapa la télécommande et fonça vers la porte. Mais il s'arrêta au bout d'à peine trois pas et poussa un cri. Devant la porte, à l'intérieur de la cage en verre, Nerves l'attendait, les bras croisés. Il entendit soudain un long gémissement rauque suivi d'une violente quinte de toux derrière lui. Lentement, en tremblant, la jeune fille blonde s'appuya sur ses coudes et se redressa de toute sa hauteur, la tête pendante et un filet de salive la connectant encore au sol. A peine Jiyong eut-il le temps de se retourner qu'il sentit soudain un poing de béton lui rentrer dans les côtes, lui coupant le souffle aussi sec. Ses précieux biens, la télécommande et les clés, siennes depuis seulement quelques secondes, lui furent arrachés brutalement. La télécommande vola de la géante à la blonde et Jiyong fit face à sa victime qui tâchait encore de reprendre son souffle, la gorge violette. Ses yeux brillaient de rage et sa respiration était sifflante comme la pointe d'un couteau contre un tableau. Soudain, Jiyong sentit la force d'un, deux, trois, quatre tonnerres parcourir ses tendres veines et il s'effondra, replié sur lui-même comme un animal blessé. Il sentit à peine les menottes que la géante lui passa aux poignets. Dans son champ de vision, il aperçut le petit tableau Calypso, sur lequel la lumière du plafonnier se reflétait et ne laissait voir que la sorcière, Ulysse ayant complètement disparu du tableau, remplacé par le reflet aveuglant de l'ampoule. Quand Brain s'approcha une fois de plus de lui, dressée au-dessus de lui de toute sa hauteur, sa tête se plaça à la hauteur de la sorcière du tableau et ses mèches brillèrent autour de sa tête comme les rayons d'un soleil de rage. Des larmes tombèrent de ses joues et s'écrasèrent au sol à quelques millimètres de Jiyong.

« Espèce de connard ! Comment tu oses me comparer à elles ? Ces malades mentales ? Ces fillettes pathétiques ? Oser glisser dans ma bouche des mots… des pensées aussi dégueulasses ! Alors que je pense tout le contraire !

Une fois de plus, Jiyong sentit ses muscles se rétracter malgré lui et sa peau recommença à le brûler. Lorsque la secousse s'arrêta, chaque seconde de répit qu'il compta lui était une bénédiction.

-Je veux te sauver, moi. Et je veux qu'elles te sauvent, elles aussi. Il faut que tu réalises que tu n'es rien sans nous, que tu as besoin de nous. Pourquoi ça ne veut pas rentrer dans ta tête ? Pourquoi ça met tellement de temps pour que tu t'excuses enfin ? Et pourquoi on doit te forcer pour que tu fasses ce qu'on te dit de faire ? Couché !

Jiyong hurla. Des milliers de lames de rasoir en feu glissaient et l'ouvraient de l'intérieur, du plus profond de ses entrailles jusqu'au bout de ses orteils. Il paniqua en se demandant combien de décharges électriques un homme pouvait supporter avant de finir paralysé. Nerves elle-même hésita, inquiète, sans savoir si elle avait le droit ou non d'intervenir pour empêcher leur chef de le tuer.

-Je pourrais faire tellement pire, tu sais, dit d'une voix sourde la chef quand elle se calma. Tu n'imagines pas le nombre d'armes qui se trouvent à portée de main pour tuer un homme dans n'importe quelle maison de bonne ménagère ! Je pourrais te noyer dans de l'acide de batterie, je pourrais t'ouvrir les veines avec un couteau et te faire des bandages au sel et au vinaigre, je pourrais t'énucléer les yeux avec une cuillère à café et nous les faire manger pour le dessert ! Ou je pourrais inviter les filles à jouer à la marelle sur tes côtes jusqu'à ce que l'une d'elle te perce un poumon ! Elles y seraient prêtes autant que moi. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce qu'elles ont peur de moi. Toutes, dit-elle, en se tournant vers Nerves qui baissa les yeux. Alors pour la dernière fois, Kwon Jiyong, n'essaie pas de nous baiser. On est plus fortes que toi à ce jeu-là.

Sur ces mots, elle expulsa un crachat à son visage qui lui atterrit près de l'œil et elle se dirigea vers la porte de la maison de verre d'un pas assuré, satisfaite, aux côtés de Nerves qui gardait toujours les yeux baissés comme un pitbull à qui on a montré le bâton. Mais alors que les deux filles s'apprêtaient à sortir, elles furent surprises d'entendre Jiyong se mettre à ricaner, d'abord faiblement, puis à se retenir franchement d'éclater de rire, le menton enfoncé dans son col. Brain referma la porte et se dirigea de nouveau vers lui.

-Ok, c'est quoi ton problème ? demanda-t-elle sèchement. Tu bluffes ou j'ai fini par te griller le cerveau complètement ?

-Je me marre en pensant à ce qui t'attends. Je vais retenir ce que tu m'as dit, ce que tu m'as fait, dit-il en essuyant le crachat d'un mouvement d'épaule… Ce sera ta petite fierté, tu te diras : « Ouais, j'ai mis à genoux G-Dragon, la plus grande star de Corée. Ouais, je lui ai craché au visage. ». C'est ce que tu te diras du fond de ta petite cellule, pas grande comme celle-là, mais deux fois plus petite, pleine à craquer de putes et de junkies. Je me disais bien que t'étais la plus intelligente des cinq, mais maintenant je me dis aussi que c'est aussi toi qui prendras le plus cher. Alors oui, ça me fait sourire, ton numéro ! Daesung et moi, on a fait des recherches sur les prisons quand il a eu son accident de voiture, et moi avec mon scandale de drogue... On en a trouvé, des articles : l'isolement, les bizutages, le rejet par tous ceux de l'extérieur, même après… La petite pourra s'en sortir à la limite. Mais vous, vous… Ça ne change rien que vous soyez des femmes. Que vous soyez dedans ou dehors, vous allez morfler pour le restant de vos jours.

A la surprise de Jiyong, Brain ne cilla pas. Au contraire, un sourire serein naquit aux coins de ses lèvres.

-Rien de tout ça ne nous arrivera, oppa.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

-Je le sais parce que tu ne porteras pas plainte. Et même si tu le faisais, tous les officiels nieraient qu'on mérite une punition.

Tout en parlant, Brain se baissa jusqu'à se tenir accroupie près de Jiyong, la tête penchée sur le côté comme si elle regardait un insecte se débattre dans un pot de colle.

-Ton patron, la police, la presse… Personne ne veut croire qu'il y a des fous en liberté dans leur pays. Après tout, la jeunesse du monde entier a les yeux braqués sur nous. Enfin, je devrais dire sur vous, nos stars. Peu importe à quel point l'économie se porte bien : sans vous, personne ne serait même foutu de placer la Corée sur une carte. Vous êtes notre trésor national ! Mais ce pays est tellement petit que les stars ont trop peur de vite se mettre les fans à dos. Les shows, les meetings, les confessions intimes, le fan-service, ah, le fan-service… Il faut nous plaire. Nous sommes le noyau dur de votre fan-base. Si ça ne marche pas à l'international, vous n'avez plus que nous au monde. Et le gouvernement verrait d'un très mauvais œil que ses poulains envoient ses fans, des mineures, en prison. Alors vous, petites allumeuses que vous êtes, vous serrez les dents quand l'une de nous dérape et vos compagnies ferment les yeux. Pas de poursuite, pas de mesure de restriction, pas même une once de menace dans vos petits mots après un de vos démêlés avec nous sur Line... Tu nous appartiens corps et âme, mon con, dit-elle en caressant une de ses mèches de cheveux. C'est pas ta faute, c'est le business, celui dont tu te crois le maître. Tu vois, il n'y a pas que toi qui connaît les clés du système.

A son tour, le visage de Brain s'éclaira d'un grand sourire. A en juger par l'air décomposé de G-Dragon à ses pieds, elle avait de toute évidence fait échec au roi. Mais alors qu'elle se relevait une fois de plus pour partir, celui se débattit pour se redresser, malgré ses menottes aux poignets et ses plaies, et lui fit face, à genoux.

-Tu trouves que c'est marrant, hein ? s'écria-t-il. Tu te crois forte. Vous vous croyez toutes fortes, à me rabaisser comme ça ! Vous voulez me punir d'être supérieur à vous. Mais c'est vous qui vous croyez inférieures à moi ! Moi, j'ai rien demandé! C'est juste que je savais rapper et que j'étais prêt à bosser dur. J'étais prêt à faire avec la crasse qui va avec, aussi : les caméras qui te suivent partout, les nuit de cinq heures, et mêmes les fans qui te provoquent juste pour que tu les frappes et qu'elles portent plainte… Pourquoi vous faites ça ? Pourquoi vous consacrez votre vie à ça ? Pourquoi vous êtes prêtes à me haïr du jour au lendemain si vous vous dites mes fans ? A cause de filles comme vous, je fais plus confiance à personne. J'aurai plus jamais de petite amie. Vous faites déjà assez de mal comme ça à ma famille, à entrer par effraction chez ma mère et ma sœur... Si on vous menace pas, c'est pas par censure. C'est parce qu'on ne veut pas s'abaisser à votre niveau. Putain... On vous défend à l'étranger en disant que nous aimons vous entendre chanter nos refrains dans les concerts. C'est ça, ouais. La vérité, c'est qu'on a honte de vous. Vous êtes le cancer de toutes les fan-bases ! Et je sais que même Dieu n'aura pas pitié de vous, sal…

Il fut soudain interrompu par une violente décharge qui le fit tomber au sol tête la première. Il hurla à la mort, maudit encore, supplia… Lorsque la punition s'arrêta, son cou le brûlait, son cœur battait à la vitesse d'un marteau-piqueur et ses mains s'agitaient par soubresauts malgré lui.

-Tu parlais trop. A partir de maintenant, tu parleras quand on te le demandera. A la prochaine incartade, Nerves est autorisée à te punir comme elle le souhaite. » Dit-elle en glissant la télécommande dans les mains de la géante.

Lorsque Brain prit congé d'eux et qu'ils se retrouvèrent seuls, celle-ci regarda la star d'un air mauvais. Au sol, l'écume aux lèvres, le corps en feu, Jiyong ne détourna pas les yeux d'elle. Il y a une justice dans ce monde. On ne le laisserait pas ainsi supplicié éternellement. S'il ne pouvait pas s'échapper, quelqu'un ou quelque chose interviendrait pour le sauver très bientôt. Pas vrai ?... pas vrai ?


	10. Chapitre 9

X jours s'étaient passés depuis le dernier « recadrage » de Jiyong. Brain avait soigné ses blessures au cou mais lui avait laissé ses menottes. Il avait perdu le compte des jours. En fait, il ne les comptait même plus. L'espoir, lui, demeurait, suspendu au fond de son crâne comme une petite ampoule au milieu de la tempête. Pourtant, il arriva un jour où même ce dernier allié, fragile et précieux, finit par éclater sans bruit, le laissant seul dans le noir du plus profond des enfers.

Ce jour-là, laissé seul avec Nerves à qui sa chef avait confié la télécommande, il gardait maintenant les lèvres serrées face à la cuillère que la géante tentait de forcer entre ses lèvres, sa paume de granit le maintenant en place par l'arrière du crâne. Pressé contre l'émail de ses dents, le fer de la cuillère finit par céder et se tordit, renversant sur sa cuisse les grains de riz couverts d'une sauce poisseuse. La gorgone ne se laissa pas impressionner par cette crise. Devant lui, elle commença à manger son plat, soufflant sur chaque cuillerée avant de l'enfourner entre ses mâchoires et de mastiquer bruyamment. Puis, quand sa bouche fut pleine, elle sourit à Jiyong et, après avoir forcé l'ouverture de sa propre bouche d'une main sous son menton comme un poisson, elle colla ses lèvres aux siennes et fit passer le contenu de sa bouche à la sienne. Quand elle en arriva au bout, elle poussa le reste de la nourriture à l'intérieur avec sa langue et, quand le jeune homme tenta de le recracher, elle plaqua ses deux mains en étau sur ses mâchoires comme à un chien qu'on force à prendre un médicament, manquant de lui sectionner la langue. Puis elle attendit. Quand le son familier de déglutition se fit entendre, elle le relâcha. A la vue du garçon pâle, les commissures de ses lèvres brillant de salive et de sauce, prêt à vomir comme un oisillon qui vient de recevoir sa première becquée, Nerves lui tapota le haut de sa chevelure soyeuse avec un rictus dominateur. Soudain, Jiyong lui recracha tout l'intérieur de ses joues au visage, parsemant ses paupières de postillons et de pâte de riz mâché. Puis il en profita pour percuter son visage grimaçant avec son propre crâne. Quand elle lâcha la télécommande sous le choc et que celle-ci tomba par terre, il se hâta de la coincer sous sa chaussure. Précipitamment, il l'écrasa de toutes ses forces et à toute vitesse à coups de talons. Celle-ci se pulvérisa, faisant voler ses éclats de plastique aux quatre coins de la pièce. A ce moment-là, l'espoir brilla en lui plus puissamment que jamais. D'un geste, il arracha une de ses moufles par-dessus ses menottes et sentit l'air tiède frôler sa main nue. Hélas, il n'irait pas plus loin. Avant même qu'il ne pense à une nouvelle stratégie, enivré une fois de plus par sa nouvelle liberté, le colosse féminin était sur lui, le plaquant de toute sa force au sol, assis sur sa poitrine. Alors, tandis qu'il étouffait, elle approcha son visage horrible du sien et sourit largement avant de murmurer :

« Je vais tout casser chez toi, sauf le visage. »

Mais il y a beaucoup de chair autour des os, qui eux-mêmes ne sont bien plus solides qu'il n'y paraît. En briser un sous sa barrière de muscles, de veines, de peau et de sang demande une force hors du commun. Jiyong n'eut jamais autant l'impression de n'être qu'un sac de viande. Poignet, côtes, épaules, genoux, coudes, bassin, chevilles… Elle frappa de partout jusqu'à entendre le fameux craquement, les coups mats résonnant dans la pièce silencieuse au rythme de leurs deux halètements. Celui qui finit par céder fut l'un de ceux de sa jambe droite, qui se brisa comme une branche d'arbre, laissant Jiyong hors d'haleine. A ce moment-là, quelque chose d'autre, plus haut, éclata en même temps en lui, et ce fut l'obscurité dans son crâne.

Passé ce jour-là, plus rien ne fonctionna ni dans son corps, ni dans son cerveau. Il ne parla plus, ne mangea plus, ne bougea plus. Il se laissa sombrer dans le néant total. On l'installa dans un fauteuil, les poignets menottés aux accoudoirs au cas où, sans qu'il ne se débatte ni ne proteste, comme une poupée géante. On lui installa une attelle de fortune sur la jambe avec un sac de glace et un emballage de paquet de céréales ficelés autour du mollet, d'après une notice sur internet. Peine perdue, sa jambe avait doublé de volume et le chauffait nuit et jour, le maintenant désormais éveillé en permanence.

Il sentait à peine l'eau qui glissait sur son corps, alors que quelqu'un lui tenait délicatement la main et lui passait le savon le long de son bras et de ses épaules.

« C'est l'anniversaire de mon fils aujourd'hui. Mais je ne peux pas me rendre sur sa tombe. Je suis sûre que tu aurais été un très bon hyung pour lui, oppa.

En lui passant l'éponge sur sa poitrine, elle remonta jusqu'à sa gorge, lui releva sa lourde tête du bout de l'index sur son menton et, alors que son regard se fixa sur les yeux éteints de Jiyong, saisit ses lèvres dans un baiser mort.

-Ta bouche est tellement fraîche... Mon mari, lui, avait toujours une haleine affreuse. Il fumait la vieille pipe de son grand-père, un instrument immonde qui sent le cadavre. Ici, on est sûres que tu prendras pas cette habitude affreuse. Mon fils ne se mariera jamais. Il n'y aura personne pour prendre soin de mes vieux jours. Je ne sais même pas s'il y aura quelqu'un pour venir me rendre hommage sur ma tombe. Je ne veux pas faire partie de ces petits vieux qui meurent seuls dans des appartements sous-loués et qu'on retrouve trois jours plus tard seulement à cause de l'odeur… Tu sais pourquoi on m'a appelée « Os » ? Parce que je suis comme le squelette de ce groupe. Je suis solide et, sans moi, rien de tout ça ne tiendrait debout. C'est moi qui nous ai trouvé la maison, je paie les factures et je fais la cuisine pour mes petites filles. J'ai loué le van pour qu'elles ne fassent plus ces bêtises comme vendre leur corps à des chauffeurs pervers. Ce sont des filles fragiles. Elles ont besoin d'un adulte pour s'occuper d'elles. Je ne dirai pas que quatre grandes filles suffisent pour compenser le manque d'un petit garçon, mais ça aide grandement. Merci d'avoir rendu ce rêve possible, oppa. » lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille avec un petit rire enfantin.

Une autre fois, le temps d'un autre sommeil brumeux, Jiyong se retrouva à moitié allongé dans le noir, balloté de droite à gauche dans une paire de bras qui lui soutenait le dos et la nuque. Alors qu'il continuait de tanguer, une paire d'yeux brillants le fixait, serti d'un sourire de grande sœur.

« La première fois, mon cœur battait fort et j'étais écœurée. Ça a été la première fois de toute ma vie que je t'ai haï. Le mec voulait 600. Je n'avais que 400. Il m'a dit qu'on pouvait s'arranger, que si je le baisais, ça ferait passer les 200 qui manquent. Je lui ai dit ok, mais que ça valait pas une baise. Alors il m'a dit de le sucer. J'ai encore dit non. Il commençait à s'énerver. Moi aussi. Il m'a dit que je le faisais perdre son temps, que s'il voulait, il avait d'autres filles qui les avaient, ces 600, et qu'elles l'attendaient. Alors j'ai accepté de lui faire une branlette. Ça a été rapide. J'ai regardé ailleurs mais c'était quand même dégueulasse. Tout flasque d'abord, et puis après tout dur. Il a joui sur ma main et sur les sièges. On a tout nettoyé avec des mouchoirs et après, on était partis. Depuis, chaque fois que je te regardais monter dans une voiture, je pensais à la peau ridée de ce type au creux de ma paume. J'ai fini par accepter les baises, ça me faisait économiser plus. Ça payait les cybercafés, aussi. La compétition est rude avec les jolies filles mais moi, j'accepte d'aller jusqu'au bout. J'ai rien à perdre donc je m'en fous. Je t'ai croisé plus souvent que mes voisins et je suis fière de pas avoir raté ça. J'ai longtemps été rien. Juste une boule de nerfs. Au moins, maintenant, je suis plus obligée de me faire du mal pour sentir que j'existe. »

Ainsi les confessions défilaient, si longues, si longues, alors qu'aucun mot ne s'accrochait à l'oreille de Jiyong, lui glissant dessus comme de la bave empoisonnée. Il se sentait malade, en train de pourrir sur pied, protégé dans la dernière prison de son cerveau alors que son corps était en ruines.

« Il s'affaiblit de jour en jour. Faut faire quelque chose.

-Oui mais quoi ? On appelle un médecin ?

-Evidemment que non ! Sois pas conne !

-S'il crève, on est dans la merde !

-Moi, je veux pas qu'oppa meure ! Faut lui filer un truc !

-On n'arrive pas à le faire bouffer. On a tout essayé avec lui. Il crache tout !

-Le problème, c'est pas la bouffe. Ou les médocs.

Après un long débat, comme toujours, tous les regards se tournèrent vers Brain qui n'avait encore rien dit. A la surprise de toutes, celle-ci eut un grand sourire.

-Très bien. Si oppa refuse de guérir à l'intérieur, alors on lui fera recharger ses batteries au soleil. Toutes ensembles. Et incognitos.»

Ainsi en fut-il. Sanglé à un fauteuil roulant d'occasion sous un gros manteau usé d'ahjussi, les filles sortirent leur oppa de la maison pour la première fois depuis un mois. Contrairement à leur première rencontre, le soleil de midi brillait de mille feux. Sous les masques et/ou lunettes et/ou chapeaux, tout le monde transpirait mais personne n'ôta le moindre accessoire. Sous les petits carrés de toile, quelques-unes se sourirent : ainsi camouflées, elles avaient l'impression d'êtres devenues les idoles qu'elles avaient tant pourchassées toutes ces années. Des idoles qui sortaient leur grand-père. Sous sa propre protection contre les UV et les regards inquisiteurs de quelques rares autochtones, au rythme de son petit véhicule que poussaient les filles à tour de rôle, la pop star ne bougeait pas d'un cil. Les sangles sous ses manches servaient moins à l'empêcher de fuir qu'à tomber de son fauteuil tant il était amorphe. C'était un peu pathétique. Pour un peu, les filles auraient emmené des mouchoirs pour l'empêcher de baver, comme avec un vrai grand-père. Mais ça restait drôle. C'était leur petite balade en famille, à tous les six. De chaque côté de la route, les champs de verdure asséchée défilaient lentement tandis que le petit groupe semblait avoir, à toute oreille distraite, une conversation tranquille.

« On l'amène à une clinique ?

-Non. On lui fait voir le soleil et après, on rentre.

Etrangement, Brain semblait particulièrement de bonne humeur. Il semblait que c'était surtout elle que le soleil étincelant ravivait. A moins qu'elle n'ait tiré son énergie ailleurs, penchée qu'elle était sur la quasi-dépouille de sa proie…

-Heart a raison, renchérit Nerves. Si on menace les toubibs, ils fermeront leur gueule !

-Et quand on en sortira ? T'y as pensé ? Ou alors on fait un siège à la clinique ? Vous êtes marrantes toutes les deux ! C'est…

Brain s'interrompit. Bones, qui tenait le fauteuil de Jiyong, s'était arrêtée quelques mètres derrière elles. Skin, qui était restée à ses côtés, n'écoutant que de loin la conversation en surveillant tristement le pauvre Jiyong du coin de l'œil, suivit son regard et pâlit, soudain agitée de tremblements. Les trois autres les rejoignirent.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Ça va pas de s'arrêter en pleine voie ? Vous allez attirer l'attention !

Skin regarda Brain avec désespoir.

-Je souviens plus de la mot : des…cops… des…

Elle tendit le doigt droit devant elle. Quand à leur tour, les trois autres aperçurent ce que Bones et elles fixaient, elles se figèrent. Des flics. Trois flics en uniformes qui discutaient entre eux en buvant des sodas et en essuyant la sueur sous leurs képis, à dix mètres d'eux. L'un d'eux tourna la tête vers eux. Instinctivement, toutes les filles formèrent un cercle serré autour de leur otage pour le cacher. Heureusement pour elles, le flic retourna vite à sa conversation avec les deux autres.

-Ils sont trop près de notre coin. Le commissariat est à l'autre bout de ce bled. Ils ont rien à faire là, normalement, dit Bones d'un air sombre.

-Merde ! On fait quoi ?

-On continue d'avancer.

Les regards autour de Brain, qui s'était exprimée calmement, s'affolèrent.

-T'es malade ? s'exclama Nerves. Faut faire demi-tour !

-Si on fait demi-tour maintenant, on sera définitivement suspectes. Ils savent qu'on est là. Ils nous ont vus. Autant avancer jusqu'au bout, c'est une balade normale entre gens normaux, non ?

-Elle a raison, dit Bones tandis que Brain se saisit du fauteuil.

Mais alors qu'elles avaient toutes les deux repris nonchalamment la marche, les trois autres les retinrent. Bones se tourna vers elles et leur adressa son plus beau sourire.

-Soyez actrices. Si vous ne voulez pas révéler votre vraie nature, alors faites un sourire ! Vous savez faire ça. Vous avez fait ça toute votre vie, vous aussi, pas vrai ?

En l'imitant, les filles se mirent à sourire.

-C'est beaucoup mieux ! Et surtout restez calmes, tout va bien se passer ! dit-elle en prenant leurs mains dans ses paumes chaudes.

-Ok, on y va. Et toi, dit Nerves en se penchant sur la tête de Jiyong qui dodelinait de droite à gauche, si tu essaies quoi que ce soit de con, je m'arrangerai pour que tu te serves plus jamais de ta langue. T'as compris ? »

Jiyong ne réagit pas, ce que Nerves prit pour un oui. Armées de leur plus beau sourire, d'une démarche calme et un peu maladroite, le groupe s'avança jusqu'au trio d'agents de police japonais. Une fois de plus, Brain semblait le plus à l'aise, à bavarder avec les autres qui restaient de pierre, tout en poussant le fauteuil comme une mère avec son landau. Quand Skin sentit le regard d'un des hommes sur elle, elle tourna la tête.

-N'évite pas son regard, tu vas nous faire repérer, lui dit Nerves entre ses dents.

-J'ai peur qu'il vouloir parler moi.

-Ta gueule, je comprends rien de ce que tu dis.

-Excusez-moi, mesdames !

Tout le groupe se pétrifia. Le plus vieux des trois hommes, grand et solidement bâti, s'avança vers eux. Quand le groupe tenta d'avancer en l'ignorant, il les haleta de nouveau.

-Arrêtez-vous, s'il vous plaît! Arrêtez-vous !

Les deux policiers s'avancèrent avec leur chef jusqu'à eux et les entourèrent sans leur laisser la moindre chance de fuite. Sous leurs jeans, les genoux des filles se mirent à trembler.

-Bonjour monsieur l'agent ! Comment allez-vous ? demanda Brain en japonais d'un air radieux.

-Bien, merci. On voudrait vous poser quelques questions.

Le vieux ôta son képi un instant pour s'éponger le front.

-Quelle chaleur, n'est-ce pas ? ajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourire navré.

-A vrai dire, c'est moins pire qu'en ville. Mais c'est vrai que ça irait mieux sans ce soleil atroce.

-Ah ça, ne nous en parlez pas ! Si on ne sort pas complètement couverts, on a des taches de vieillesse qui poussent comme des champignons ! On veut pas ressembler à des dalmatiens !

Le vieux flic éclata de rire. Le sens de l'improvisation et le sang-froid de la blonde étaient dignes d'une comédienne professionnelle.

-Nous sommes désolés de vous déranger, reprit-il. Nous venons d'arriver et nous devons interroger tous les habitants du coin… Connaissez-vous cette personne ?

Quand il déplia le petit papier dans ses mains et révéla une photo de la star, toutes les gorges se nouèrent et les regards se portèrent en biais vers le jeune homme en fauteuil roulant. Brain éclata soudain d'un rire cristallin.

-G-Dragon ? La K-pop star ? Qui d'entre nous ne connaît pas G-Dragon ?

-Je sais, je me doutais que vous diriez ça. Mais dans les villages, vous savez, nous tombons parfois sur des gamines de vos âges qui ne connaissent pas ce qui est populaire en ville.

-Et pourquoi vous nous montrez une photo de G-Dragon ? C'est une caméra cachée ?

-Non, mademoiselle, il a disparu. La presse nationale couvre l'évènement depuis deux jours.

-Depuis deux… ?

-Disparu ? répéta Brain en distrayant les agents de l'expression désarçonnée de leur chef. Oh, mon Dieu !

-Oui, et ses kidnappeurs se cacheraient en ce moment même au Japon. Je dois donc vous demander… Vous souvenez-vous avoir aperçu quelqu'un qui lui ressemblait ici ou à un endroit que vous connaissez ?

Brain et Bones secouèrent la tête puis se tournèrent vers les autres qui firent de même.

-Pas vu.

-Non plus.

Les quatre autres se tournèrent enfin vers la dernière, Skin, que le flic fixa à son tour de ses grands yeux doux de père. Pour un flic, il n'avait pas l'air méchant du tout. Un peu préoccupé, à la limite. Comment pouvait-on mentir à un tel regard ?

-N-Non, bégaya-t-elle en cachant du mieux qu'elle pouvait son accent.

Les trois flics secouèrent la tête, déçus. Ils semblaient lassés d'entendre toujours la même réponse.

-Vous savez, s'il y avait une star dans ce village, je crois que ça se saurait assez vite ! plaisanta Brain.

-Oui, on s'en doute, marmonna un des deux autres flics.

-Et l'ahjussi ? demanda le dernier en se penchant soudain sur le fauteuil roulant. C'est votre parent ? Il n'a pas l'air très bavard, il n'a pas dit un mot depuis le début !

-Ahjussi ? Vous allez bien ?

En panique, les filles tentèrent de reformer un groupe autour de lui mais les policiers avaient déjà brisé leur cercle et le plus vieux était maintenant accroupi à ses côtés en le regardant en face.

-Vous êtes sûrs que c'est un ahjussi ? Il m'a l'air bien jeune, sous ce masque…

-C'est mon grand frère, op… onii-san ! Intervint soudain Heart après avoir vite demandé une traduction à Brain. Il parle pas beaucoup, c'est parce qu'il est handicapé. On lui fait faire sa promenade quotidienne.

-Oh, ton onii-san, je vois. C'est étrange, vous ne vous ressemblez pas, pourtant. Vous n'avez pas la même forme de visage…

-Laissez-moi faire, répondit soudain l'un d'eux. J'ai travaillé avec des handicapés. Petite, ça ne te dérange pas si je repose la question à ton grand frère ?

A cette question, Heart se troubla.

-Il commence à faire trop chaud ! dit soudain Bones en s'emparant du fauteuil. Je pense qu'il est peut-être temps de rentrer…

-Ne vous en faites pas, ce sera très rapide, l'interrompit celui qui s'était proposé. Nous avons vraiment besoin de ces informations et chaque témoignage compte. Vous ne voudriez pas nuire à cette enquête en l'empêchant de s'exprimer, n'est-ce pas ?

Face au regard déterminé du policier, Bones demeura de glace.

-C'est bon, la met pas sous pression… lui dit son collègue.

-Bon allez, on n'a pas toute la journée. On peut prendre vos coordonnées pour le faire une autre fois, si vous voulez.

-Non, non ! Euh… Très bien, allez-y, céda Bones en marmonnant.

A son tour, le jeune policier s'accroupit face à Jiyong et déplia le portrait de lui-même sous ses yeux.

-Tu vois ce garçon ? Dit-il en articulant doucement. Est-ce que tu sais où il est ?

Jiyong demeura immobile. Cependant, son regard était maintenant connecté à celui de l'agent.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je peux voir un peu tes yeux derrière tes lunettes. Si tu ne peux pas parler, cligne-les une fois pour dire oui, et deux fois pour dire non. Regarde, il a une forme de visage, un peu comme le tien. Le même menton aussi…

De leurs côtés, les autres policiers froncèrent les sourcils et se mirent soudain à regarder le garçon de plus près. C'est alors que celui-ci ouvrit la bouche et poussa un cri sous son masque qui glaça les veines des filles. Les policiers sursautèrent puis se rapprochèrent de nouveau, mais il s'effondra ensuite, la tête pendant mollement de son cou comme une marionnette dont on aurait coupé les fils.

-Il a eu une insolation ! s'exclama Brain en portant sa main à son front. Je suis désolée, messieurs, nous devons vraiment rentrer à la maison, maintenant !

-Est-ce qu'on doit appeler une ambulance ?

-Non, pas la peine. Nous allions rentrer. Au-revoir, messieurs ! »

Avant même que les policiers n'aient pu rajouter quoi que ce soit, les cinq filles étaient déjà loin, poussant sous le soleil de plomb leur lourde cargaison mollement affaissée sur elle-même. Soulagées de s'être sorties d'affaire, toutes, même Brain, firent la course jusqu'à la maison en riant joyeusement. Heart en profita même pour glisser un baiser d'enfant au front de son oppa, son cher « grand frère », qu'elle n'avait eu d'autre choix que de piquer discrètement avec la broche de sa tunique dans le flanc.

Jiyong eut l'impression de se noyer. Mais au moins, il n'avait plus chaud, ni mal. A travers la brume de son esprit, il sentit que de l'eau fraîche ruisselait sur son visage, son nez était pincé et on avait forcé une bouteille entre ses dents. Quand la première gorgée d'eau coula directement au fond de sa gorge, il manqua de s'étouffer d'abord puis téta avidement dessus, ce qui fut récompensé d'un petit rire de femme. Il s'arrêta seulement pour reprendre sa respiration et se mit à voir plus clair. Tous les six étaient de retour dans sa cage de verre. Un ordinateur avait été posé sur une chaise en face de lui, à sa hauteur, et toutes regardaient les infos à ses côtés, debout de chaque côté du petit écran, dos à lui. Depuis une dizaine de minutes, un présentateur japonais montrait sans cesse sa photo en jacassant très vite en japonais et en faisant clignoter en rouge le mot qu'il reconnaissait comme étant « Alerte ». Ils montraient aussi des manifestations de femmes et d'hommes furieux des deux pays, Corée et Japon. Sur une autre page, les insultes les plus ignobles défilaient sur toute la toile pour les qualifier toutes les cinq. Un autre site retraçait tout le parcours de lettres qui avait mené les autorités jusqu'à leur piste. Petit à petit, toute l'étendue du filet qui s'était refermé sur elles ces dernières semaines se dévoilait. Tandis que les doigts de Bones continuaient de taper adresse sur adresse, toutes restaient immobiles et silencieuses. Quand elles se retournèrent, leurs visages étaient livides mais toutes avaient un regard dur comme la pierre.

« Félicitations, oppa, dit une voix glaciale. T'as eu ce que tu voulais. On est trop fauchées pour faire notre vie ailleurs maintenant et ils seront sur nous soit aujourd'hui, soit demain.

C'est alors que les quatre plus jeunes se déployèrent autour de lui, accroupies de chaque côté de son fauteuil, derrière son dos et sur ses genoux, comme quatre concubines autour du trône de leur pacha. Alors une fois de plus, leurs mains glissèrent lascivement le long de ses cuisses, de sa poitrine et de son visage. La cinquième, Bones, sortit la caméra de son dos et les filma tous les cinq, raide comme la mort, prête à flouter leurs visages quand viendra le moment du montage.

-Tous tes fans se sont unis pour qu'on te libère. Deux pays entiers pour une seule personne, toi. Deux pays qui nous font passer pour les grandes méchantes de l'histoire. Ils ne se doutent même pas que c'est grâce à nous que tu es devenu si important. Tu as peut-être quelque chose à dire face à tous ces gens qui t'aiment ? dit Brain en pointant la caméra.

Ignorant ces mains dégoûtantes qui le tripotaient, soudé à son trône rouillé, Jiyong leva péniblement la tête face à la lentille de l'appareil qui le fixait. Face aux infos qui défilaient sans cesse en montrant les mêmes personnes manifester, il songea à la foule de fans qu'il avait fait attendre sous la pluie torrentielle et qui l'avait applaudi après avoir attendu une heure sous la pluie, puis qu'il avait snobé si outrageusement. Alors ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et il se laissa aller aux sanglots.

-Je suis désolé. Je suis désolé. Je vous demande pardon ! Je regrette. Pardon ! Pardon ! Je suis juste une merde. Faut me pardonner. Pardonnez-moi, par pitié ! Je suis désolé ! Je suis tellement désolé !

A présent rouge et le cou tendu de veines apparentes, Jiyong s'époumonait, pleurant toutes les dernières larmes de son corps, beuglant et pleurant sans discontinuer, rongé par la douleur jusqu'au plus profond de son âme. Quand les filles s'éloignèrent de lui pour l'encercler, à présent que sa tête reposait de nouveau lourdement au bout de sa nuque, les épaules encore secouées de gémissements sourds, un doux sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la blonde, ce qui n'échappa pas aux autres filles.

-Ça y'est. Il est fin prêt. »


	11. Chapitre 10

Le piège allait se refermer. L'agonie allait prendre fin. Celle de qui ? Skin n'en avait aucune idée. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'elle avait peur. Aussi peur que quand elle était aux Etats-Unis. Non. Peut-être plus, même. C'était un iceberg dans la poitrine qui l'empêchait de dormir, qui la prenait du ventre à la gorge. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre que destin décide quoi faire d'elle, de ses complices et de Jiyong. Le plus dur sans doute était d'entendre ses plaintes. A travers les murs, à travers la porte de sa chambre, comme un violon désaccordé, comme un mort ressuscité avec seulement assez de vie pour rester sur un fil entre les deux mondes, ses longs mugissements sourds envahissaient les pièces et flottaient dans l'obscurité autour d'elles toutes. Quand vint de nouveau son tour de le surveiller, ce à quoi elle ne pouvait échapper, il appela son nom. Il lui disait « Aide-moi. Aide-moi. Aide-moi...». Et elle l'écoutait, sans un mot ni un geste pour l'arrêter de parler.

La liste des identités n'était toujours pas complète. Combien de temps un bureau entier de dix professionnels pouvait mettre pour retrouver cinq malheureux noms ? Mais cela n'avait pas d'importance pour l'instant. En refermant sa boîte mail, Mme Park manqua de crier de joie. Enfin ! Ils avaient des nouvelles du Japon, ils avaient enfin trouvé l'adresse de la maison des cinq filles ! Son premier réflexe fut de se saisir du téléphone pour prévenir Jet. Mais quand elle se surprit à chercher son numéro dans son répertoire, elle tenta d'arrêter son geste mais trop tard, son pouce avait déjà pressé le gros bouton vert et son portable cherchait maintenant le signal de l'autre. Elle raccrocha aussitôt. Pourquoi avait-elle même eu l'idée de l'appeler? C'était idiot. Il valait mieux attendre les directives de son supérieur pour qu'il l'envoie au Japon illico presto. Quand l'appareil se mit à vibrer dans sa main, elle sursauta et décrocha sans réfléchir.

« Allô ?

-Vous avez du nouveau ? Vous en avez, n'est-ce pas ? Pas la peine de me mentir, je sais que vous en avez.

C'était Jet, bien sûr.

-Vous savez, répondit froidement l'inspectrice, vous avez du culot de me poser une telle question après le coup bas que vous m'avez fait. Je vous faisais enfin confiance.

-Mais c'est vous qui venez de m'appeler.

Il avait raison, ce point était indéniable. Mme Park se maudit intérieurement.

-Je vous en prie, l'entendit-elle déclarer d'un ton las après un court silence, dites-moi que les nouvelles sont bonnes.

-Elles le sont, finit-elle par lâcher avec un soupir. On a retrouvé la maison dans laquelle elles gardent GD enfermé. Elles se trouvent dans une ferme d'un coin de campagne reculé, soit sans aucune maison autour d'elles où elles puissent se réfugier. Il ne reste plus qu'à aller les cueillir par surprise. C'est-à-dire, par définition, sans qu'elles ne le sachent pas aucun moyen que ce soit, souligna-t-elle en articulant soigneusement chaque syllabe.

-Très bien, alors je vous accompagne.

-Non, pas question.

-Park-ssi, j'ai laissé ces filles s'échapper la première fois. Je ne referai pas la même erreur.

-Alors la meilleure façon de le faire, c'est de rester chez vous et préparer le retour de votre protégé. Jouer les acolytes en quête de vengeance n'arrangera pas les choses, au contraire. De toute façon, il n'y a rien que vous puissiez faire pour changer la donne, cette fois. Vous n'avez ni voiture à me piquer ni chantage à me faire. Si vous tentez de vous incruster dans mon enquête, je vous arrêterai.

Au bout du fil, sa réponse fut d'abord reçue avec le mutisme le plus complet, puis la policière entendit le bruit sec et net d'un impact accompagné d'un juron vociféré.

-Si je vous dis que je viens de me casser le doigt contre un mur à cause de vous, ça vous convint ? tenta Jet d'un ton penaud.

Malgré son envie de sourire, Mme Park soupira une fois de plus.

-Je comprends que vous soyez frustré, Min-Ho-ssi. Mais je vous demande de me faire confiance. Pour une fois, laissez les autres sauver le monde à votre place. Je vous ramènerai G-Dragon sain et sauf, je vous le promets.

Après ce qui sembla être une seconde d'hésitation, son interlocuteur céda enfin.

-Ok. Ok, très bien. Je vous fais confiance. Mais y'a intérêt à ce que ça vaille le coup. Sinon, je laisse YG et toute la presse à scandales vous réduire en charpies jusqu'au képi !

-Comme s'ils attendront votre permission pour le faire, répondit Mme Park en souriant.

-Bonne chance, inspecteur Park.

-Merci, Jet. »

Quand la policière raccrocha, on lui fit le signe que le patron voulait la voir. C'était probablement pour enfin l'envoyer au Japon. Elle sentit qu'un sourire s'était dessiné sur ses lèvres. Plus que jamais, elle était fière de représenter le bien et la justice. Elle était si sereine qu'elle ignora même les regards qui, étrangement, étaient fixés sur elle tandis qu'elle toquait à la porte du chef. Pourtant, ce sourire, cette nouvelle sérénité s'enfouirent au plus profond d'elle-même quand son chef lui annonça la nouvelle en lui adressant à peine un regard :

« Je vous retire l'affaire, vous pouvez rentrer chez vous.

Il y eut d'abord un long silence durant laquelle Mme Park, sonnée, regarda les yeux fatigués du chef.

-Je ne comprends pas. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

-Ne faites pas l'idiote. Vous savez très bien pourquoi. Maintenant que nous savons ce que nous savons, ce serait inconscient de ma part de vous confier une telle responsabilité. Vous vous souvenez de ce que je vous ai dit quand vous êtes entrée dans vos fonctions ? Vous êtes un agent brillant, Park, mais il n'est plus question de faire vos preuves, désormais. Il est question de ne pas mettre en péril la mission.

-Mais de quoi vous parlez ? Qu'est-ce que vous savez ? C'est à propos de moi et J… et Min-ho-Ssi ? C'est absurde. Il ne se passe rien !

-Restez calme. Asseyez-vous.

-Alors quoi ? Non, je ne m'assoirai pas ! Je suis calme, là ! Merde à la fin ! Pourquoi tout le monde me fait toujours chier quand je veux juste faire mon boulot ?

-Park-ssi !

Quand Kwan, un de ses collègues entra dans le bureau sans se faire annoncer et la retourna de force en la prenant par l'épaule, Mme Park se rendit compte qu'elle avait craqué et venait de hurler au visage de son supérieur hiérarchique. Mais le regard de celui qui l'avait interrompu l'inquiéta encore plus. De toute évidence, c'était très grave. Lentement, son chef se leva, la surplombant de nouveau de toute sa hauteur.

-Sortez, tous les deux. Agent Park, rentrez chez vous. Pas de discussion.

Quand les deux agents s'exécutèrent, tous les regards étaient de nouveau fixés sur la policière. Les yeux plein de pitié de Kwan l'étaient aussi quand il la prit à part. Elle se rendit compte qu'il tenait un papier entre ses mains moites.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Dis-moi, à la fin ! Pourquoi tout le monde est silencieux comme ça ?

-C'est à propos de la liste. Elle est complète.

-Et ?

Sans un mot de plus, il la lui tendit. Les yeux de l'agente parcoururent rapidement le papier. Le sang quitta son visage quand elle tomba sur le dernier nom de la liste. Même après une, deux, trois vérifications, elle ne pouvait pas se tromper : son nom complet correspondait horriblement à celui de...

-Park-ssi, je te connais, maintenant, je connais cette lueur dans ton regard, s'empressa de répondre Kwan quand elle reposa la feuille sur le bureau. Je t'en supplie, ne fais pas de conneries. Souviens-toi de ce que tu as dit à Jet, tout à l'heure ! Il est temps maintenant de laisser les autres sauver le monde à ta place. Ne…

-Très bien.

Ces deux petits mots, prononcés d'une voix si calme, désarçonnèrent son collègue plus que toutes les crises de colère de son amie auxquelles il avait assisté.

-Je comprends parfaitement. Je vais rentrer chez moi et je vais attendre près du téléphone.

L'autre la regarda, abasourdi, attendant en silence qu'elle rajoute quelque chose, en vain.

-D'accord… très bien… Je vais te raccompagner chez toi, alors.

Sans un mot, tous deux marchèrent vers la sortie, une fois de plus sous les regards de leurs collègues. Le trajet jusqu'à la maison de Mme Park, où elle vivait maintenant seule, fut silencieux et un peu gêné. Quand son collègue la déposa, Mme Park eut un sourire triste.

-Ça va aller ? demanda Kwan. Tu sais qu'on te tiendra au parfum. Tu peux compter sur nous, on est là pour toi.

-Je sais. C'est sans doute une erreur mais ok. Merci, les gars. Ramenez ma fille, si c'est même elle, saine et sauve, ok ? »

Ils se quittèrent avec la même gêne et le même sourire forcé. Puis, dès que la voiture de Kwan eut disparu au coin de la rue, Mme Park se saisit de son portable et composa précipitamment le numéro de Jet, aveugle et sourde à tout ce qui l'entourait.

« Amenez-vous immédiatement avec une voiture, on part pour Fukuoka… Vous m'avez très bien entendu… J'en ai rien à foutre de ce que je vous ai dit ! Cette affaire, ces gamines sont ma responsabilité. Si quoi que ce soit ou quiconque essaie de m'arrêter, je le lui ferai regretter amèrement. »

Au milieu de la nuit, alors qu'elle était de garde, la porte de Brain et Skin s'ouvrit doucement. Mais lorsque Skin ouvrit l'œil alors qu'on lui tapotait doucement l'épaule, elle fut désagréablement surprise de se trouver nez à nez non pas avec la blonde mais avec Nerves.

« Réveille-toi.

A cet ordre murmuré, l'étrangère se rassit dans son lit en retenant un grognement. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien avoir fait de mal cette fois en ne faisant que dormir ?

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-elle. Un ploblème ?

Nerves s'assit de tout son poids sur son lit sans un bruit, manquant de lui écraser les pieds.

-Non. Pas de « ploblème », répéta-t-elle avec un rictus. Je voulais juste profiter que Heart soit endormie pour te voir. Je voulais m'excuser d'avoir été une connasse avec toi, ce genre de trucs.

Skin la regarda d'un air interrogateur, ce qui sembla ennuyer Nerves.

-T'as pas compris ?

-Si, mais… pourquoi tu soudain dire ça ?

Nerves soupira.

-Parce qu'on aura bientôt les flics au cul. Maintenant, c'est sûr. Et… contrairement à ce que j'ai dit à Heart, il se peut que certaines d'entre nous ne s'en sortent pas du tout si on se fait choper. Genre moi, par exemple. Je suis majeure pile et mon casier est plus noir que blanc. Et je sais que Mi-Cha… Heart serait dévastée si on nous séparait toutes les deux.

Nerves regarda soudain l'étrangère de son œil dur.

-Alors je fais ça pour elle. Faut qu'on se serre les coudes maintenant, toutes, quoiqu'on pense les unes des autres. C'est notre seul moyen de survivre. Tu piges? Dit-elle d'un air à moitié menaçant.

Impressionnée, Skin hocha la tête.

-Et aussi… Ok, ça va te sembler bizarre mais… si jamais je suis la seule que les flics me chopent, je leur dirai rien. Mais en retour, je veux pouvoir compter sur toi pour prendre soin de Mi-Cha, ok ?

-Moi ? Répéta Skin, éberluée.

-Chut, pas si fort, bordel ! Oui, toi ! Te fais pas d'idées, j'ai procédé par élimination. Brain préfère compter sur les autres pour s'occuper des petits et Bones… elle est gentille mais elle me fout un peu les jetons. Donc il reste toi, que je le veuille ou non. T'es peut-être la moins cinglée de nous toutes, avoua-t-elle avant de la regarder une fois de pus droit dans les yeux. Alors ?

Une fois de plus, Skin hocha la tête avec assurance.

-Ok, eonnie.

La géante en sembla ravie et elle alla s'étendre sur le lit de leur chef avec un soupir de satisfaction, juste histoire de voir comment ça fait, avant de se relever aussitôt, les mains sur la tête.

-Aïe-Aïe! La vache, c'est dur, comme du bois! C'est un moine shaolin ou quoi, notre leader? Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout dans son oreiller pour que ce soit aussi dur ? »

D'un geste vigoureux, elle le secoua et quelque chose en tomba avec un cliquetis métallique. Quand, à la lumière des lampes de chevet, les deux filles virent ce qui venait de tomber sur le tapis, l'atmosphère sembla soudain se glacer avant que Heart n'entre dans la pièce, à moitié endormie.

-Eonnies, vous auriez pas vu… »

Quand les deux filles tournèrent la tête vers elles, elle se tut aussitôt, pétrifiée. Nerves sortit en trombe avec l'objet accompagnées de Skin et Heart qui trottinèrent sur ses talons.

Dans le salon, face à GD qui végétait comme toujours, la belle blonde tourna la tête lorsque son garde du corps l'invita d'un geste à sortir. Après un dernier regard vers GD, elle s'exécuta.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, maintenant ? Ça peut pas attendre demain ? C'est pas encore ton tour de…

Elle fut surprise de voir que les trois plus jeunes l'attendaient debout dans le couloir et la regardaient maintenant, postées en triangle devant elles, les bras croisés.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ?

Quand Nerves sortit l'objet métallique de derrière son dos, Brain s'immobilisa à son tour.

-C'est quoi ça ? demanda Nerves.

-Rends-le-moi.

-Pas avant que tu nous dises ce que c'est, répliqua-t-elle en reculant son bras quand la chef tendit la main vers elle.

Alors que les deux autres étaient encore incapables d'en dévisser leurs regards, elles furent impressionnées de voir Brain demeurer comme toujours si calme, du moins en apparence.

-C'est un flingue. De quoi tu veux que ça ait l'air?

-Ouais? Tu peux nous expliquer pourquoi tu caches un flingue sous ton oreiller au juste?

D'abord, Brain regarda ses trois interlocutrices, postées en juge, cherchant vainement de l'aide. Elle eut un rictus, l'air stupéfaite.

-Sérieux, les filles ? Après tout ce qu'on a traversé, tout ce dont on se serait crues incapables de faire et qu'on a fait ensemble, c'est « ça » qui vous impressionne le plus ?

-Réponds à la question, demanda faiblement Skin, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de leur chef.

A son tour, celle-ci croisa les bras en revenant à son attaquante principale.

-Ok. Oui, j'ai un flingue personnel. Oui, je l'ai acheté pour nous défendre. Et oui, je l'ai caché justement pour éviter de vous faire flipper.

-Ok. Alors tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi y'a que deux balles dedans ? Et oui, j'ai compté ! s'exclama-t-elle devant les deux autres stupéfaites qui se tournèrent vers Brain.

-Deux balles… G-Dragon et… conclut Heart avant de pousser une exclamation horrifiée.

-Brain ? demanda Skin. C'est… c'est ça, ton souhait vrai ?

Quand Brain ne répondit rien et demeura sans ciller, les lèvres scellées en une ligne dure et les fixant de son regard de sphinx, le sang des deux filles se glaça. Nerves, elle, s'écarta des deux autres et s'avança vers elle pas à pas jusqu'à ce qu'elles se retrouvent face à face, leur chef à seulement quelques centimètres de son visage de buffle, le poing fermement serré sur l'arme brillante.

-C'est quoi ton problème? On n'est que tes marionnettes, nous, hein, c'est ça ? Tu fais ta star, genre tu connais tout le monde, on est potes. Mais t'en as rien à foutre de ce qui nous arrivera. Et nous, on connaît rien de toi. Tu laisses rien filtrer. Qu'est-ce tu nous caches d'autre ? Qui tu es, vraiment? C'est qui qui nous a foutues dans cette merde ? dit-elle en pointant soudain le canon de l'arme dans le ventre parfaitement sculpté de la blonde.

Pendant un instant, le regard de celle-ci s'arrêta sur le viseur avant de revenir vers Nerves, plus glacial que jamais.

-J'ai toujours cru que les moches auraient le réflexe de compenser en étant intelligents. Faut croire qu'il y a des exceptions à tout. Vous comptez me blâmer, moi, pour cette merde ? Ça a pas été dur de vous convaincre, pourtant ! C'est pas comme si je vous avais forcées avec un couteau sous la gorge. Non. Vous êtes venues de vous-mêmes, comme si vous aviez attendu toute votre vie que quelqu'un vous bouge le cul sans que vous ayez à le faire toute seule. Après ça, vous avez continué de compter sur moi, à chaque fois. Tous les risques que j'ai pris pour vous, tous les plans que j'ai du faire et refaire chaque fois quand je devais gérer vos conneries… Et combien de fois j'ai eu un merci de l'une de vous? Jamais! De personne ! Alors maintenant, vous me demandez des comptes ? Vous voulez me faire un procès pour tenter d'avoir ce que je veux, moi? Si vous saviez qui je suis vraiment, c'est vous qui seriez désolées de me faire un coup pareil ! J'ai pas honte de dire que je vaux dix fois plus que vous toutes réunies ! Alors j'attendrai pas qu'une bande de loseuses dans votre genre me dise ce que je dois faire.

C'est alors que, d'un claquement sec de sa main gracile, Brain fit voler le pistolet au loin et maîtrisa la géante d'une prise de combat. Celle-ci se débattit comme un taureau furieux dans ses bras et, en se libérant, elle et la chef s'empoignèrent et commencèrent un combat de lutte en se cognant contre les murs. Comme l'arme avait glissé au loin sur le parquet, Skin recula et se pencha vers elle pour la ramasser lorsqu'une autre main au-dessus d'elle fut plus rapide qu'elle et la ramassa. Elle levant le nez, elle aperçut Bones qui, maintenant sortie de sa chambre, regarda le petit objet en fer d'un air pincé.

-Les petites filles ne devraient pas jouer avec des armes. Qui a amené ça dans la maison ?

Quand Skin ouvrit la bouche pour parler, la femme pointa l'arme vers elles quatre et Heart poussa un cri avant que Bones ne la tienne en joue.

-Tais-toi.

Puis elle pointa le pistolet vers les deux bagarreuses qui s'étaient figées.

-Séparez-vous. Chacune contre un mur, les mains sur la tête.

Les deux filles s'exécutèrent et toutes la regardèrent immobiles tandis qu'elle maintenait le pistolet d'un geste ferme et précis.

-Pour ce soir, je ne ferai pas le point sur la règle que nous avions installée à propos du bruit à cette heure-ci. Certaines d'entre vous devraient être au lit. Mais j'ai une nouvelle plus importante : l'une de nous, l'une de vous quatre, nous ment depuis le début.

En parlant, elle sortit un objet de la poche de sa robe de chambre : c'était un petit portable avec une chaînette rose.

-Je ne sais pas à qui il appartient, l'une de vous l'a laissé traîner dans la cuisine. Depuis des semaines, le propriétaire de ce portable reçoit et envoie des messages aux flics. Ou du moins à un flic. Et comment je sais ça? Parce que ce flic a récemment envoyé un autre message signé "Maman" qui semble très au courant de « l'affaire GD ».

La nouvelle fit l'effet d'une météorite tombant au milieu d'elles toutes. Les quatre plus jeunes se regardèrent entre elles, abasourdies, furieuses, paniquées…

-De vous, mes chéries, je ne m'attendais pas à une telle trahison. J'en ai le cœur brisé. Mais j'ai pire. J'ai aussi réussi à pirater le réseau des e-mails de la police : ça y'est, ils ont trouvé où on habite. L'opération pour nous arrêter est prévue à l'aube. On a donc plus le choix maintenant. Il faut partir. Je compte donc sur vous toutes pour nous trouver un plan et trouver la traîtresse, vite. Moi, je vais aller surveiller GD oppa puisque personne n'est en train de le faire.

Sur ces mots, elle traversa le couloir et passa entre elles toutes, non sans se tourner en pointant une dernière fois le pistolet vers elles.

-Je garde aussi le pistolet. Ce sera mieux pour tout le monde avant que quelqu'un ne se blesse.

Quand la porte se referma sur elle, un silence plombant tomba entre les quatre jeunes femmes.

-Merde, marmonna Nerves de plus en plus fort. Merde, merde, merde, merde. Merde!

-Brain… ? lança timidement Heart. Le flingue,… ça peut pas être toi qui… ?

Quand leur chef tourna aussitôt la tête vers la plus jeune, celle-ci baissa aussitôt la sienne.

-Quoi ? Tu penses que si j'étais fille de flic, je me serais permise de m'embarquer dans une aventure pareille avec le flingue de ma mère et quatre bras cassés comme vous ? Et si c'était moi qui t'accusais, hein ? C'est peut-être toi, la balance, qui sait?

-Non, c'est pas moi ! C'est pas moi! C'est pas moi! Répéta Heart en s'agitant d'une voix aigue.

-Evidemment que c'est pas toi. Moi, je te crois, dit Nerves en fusillant Brain du regard.

-De toute façon, ça sert à rien de s'accuser les unes les autres, maintenant, reprit celle-ci. Je suis crevée, mon tour de garde est passé depuis longtemps. Je vais me reposer quelques heures et après, je mènerai mon enquête. Reposez-vous aussi.

Mais alors que Brain, qui s'était dirigée de nouveau vers sa chambre, fut sur le point de fermer la porte, Nerves la rouvrit aussitôt d'un coup de poing.

-C'est ça. Tu te défiles, genre c'est pas suspect du tout. Heart a raison, qu'est-ce qui dit que c'est pas ta façon de gagner du temps ?

Dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, Brain dévisagea la gorgone de son œil de biche.

-On a besoin de preuves. Moi, j'en ai besoin, et vous aussi. Tu as beau jouer les gros bébés pas contents, tu reste sur le fil comme tout le monde ici. Mais je retiens mon jugement parce que, comme toi, je ne sais pas qui est cette connasse. Mais une chose est sûre, sitôt que je la trouverais, je ne la laisserais pas s'en tirer si facilement. Maintenant, va te coucher. On se voit toutes dans quatre heures.

Sans un mot de plus, elle claqua la porte au nez de son garde du corps. Soudain, tous les regards se tournèrent vers la dernière, Skin, qui n'avait toujours pas dit un mot. Lorsque celle-ci vit les rétines brûlantes de Nerves percer soudain les siennes et avancer vers elle à pas comptés, elle pâlit.

-Evidemment…

-Ce pas moi ! Non, ce pas moi, je le jure!

-Espèce de salope.

D'un coup de son poing d'acier, la géante envoya la jeune fille fluette voler de l'autre côté du couloir avant de se jeter sur elle et de faire pleuvoir les coups, tous plus lourds et plus secs les uns après les autres.

-Qui tu veux que ce soit d'autre ? Hein? Bordel, j'étais sur le point de te confier ce que j'avais de plus cher! Tout est foutu! Salope! Salope! Salope!

-Arrête! Gémit Heart en pleurant et en s'accrochant à son bras comme un petit singe à son arbre, en vain. S'il te plaît, arrête ! J'ai peur ! J'ai vraiment peur !

Réveillée comme d'une transe par les supplications de la plus jeune, malgré son envie de continuer de se défouler. Nerves s'arrêta. Le visage en sang, le squelette vivant se recroquevilla sur lui-même, tremblant maintenant comme un tas de feuilles mortes au vent.

-J'en ai rien à foutre de ce que Brain trouvera à dire là-dessus. Que t'avoues ou pas, tu viens pas avec nous. Tu vas rentrer avec maman et tu feras tes années de tôle, en Corée ou chez toi ou ailleurs, je m'en fous. Si t'essaies de dire le moindre mot sur nous, je te trouverai. Et je te tuerai.

En essuyant ses paumes pleines de sueur et de sang sur son jean, elle reprit son souffle puis serra la petite Heart, tremblante, dans ses bras. Celle-ci sanglota.

-Mi-Cha, ma puce, écoute-moi, lui dit Nerves en s'agenouillant à son niveau pour qu'elles se regardent en face. Là, on va se reposer un peu. Dans quelques heures, tu apporteras sa tisane à Bones comme d'hab, et on lui piquera le flingue. Tu te souviens de la rivière où on est allées se balader ? On s'en débarrassera ensemble là-bas. Et après, on partira très loin, avec ou sans GD. Fais-moi confiance, tout ira bien. Ok ?

Mi-Cha renifla et essuya ses dernières larmes en hochant vigoureusement la tête.

-Ok. Bonne nuit eonnie, je te rejoins dans un instant.

Avec un dernier sourire à Heart, elle se dirigea ensuite à son tour vers leur chambre.

-Ne tarde pas. Elle n'en vaut pas la peine. » déclara-t-elle une dernière fois comme elle la voyait se diriger vers Skin, avant de fermer la porte derrière elle.

Sa protégée hésita à avancer plus, aussi inerte que l'étrangère, essuyant son nez qui avait aussi coulé avec les manches de sa robe. Quand Skin tenta de se relever à nouveau, elle l'aida et essuya le sang de son visage avec ses manches humides.

« Ça doit faire super mal, remarqua Heart d'une voix encore affaiblie par les sanglots en faisant s'appuyer la plus grande sur elle.

Skin hocha lentement de sa tête tuméfiée avec une grimace, espérant intérieurement que rien n'était cassé.

-Je sais pas quoi je vais faire, articula-t-elle péniblement malgré sa mâchoire endolorie. C'est peut être bon que je suis laissée derrière. Mais je dis la vérité, c'est pas moi. Si vous partirez comme ça, le groupe est définitivement endangeré.

Heart secoua la tête.

-Non, non. On sera pas en danger, ne t'inquiètes pas. On va rester tous ensemble, on trouvera un moyen. Et ce sera toujours comme ça. Pour toujours."

Heart força ensuite un sourire joyeux sur son visage baignant de larmes. Après avoir accompagné Skin jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre, elle-même se dirigea à pas lents jusqu'à sa propre chambre avant de refermer la porte derrière elle, plongeant une fois de plus le couloir dans l'obscurité et le silence le plus complet.


	12. Chapitre 11

_«… Laisse-moi tranquille._

 _-De toute façon, j'ai toujours été seul._

 _-Je n'ai personne…_

 _-Rien n'a de sens._

 _-Retire tout ce faux réconfort à l'eau de rose._

 _-Ce soir, je me défonce._

La chanson favorite de Nerves et Heart : « Crooked », « Pittakagge », qui veut dire aussi en coréen « je serai sauvage », « corrompu », « dingue » … « tordu », l'histoire d'un garçon (ou d'une fille ?) qui crache sa haine à un ancien amour après que leur histoire se soit achevé et noie son chagrin, sa rage et sa douleur dans une fête sauvage et sans limites. Les deux filles, du moins l'aînée avec certitude, comprenaient parfaitement ce sentiment et se répétaient à voix basse les paroles du titre de trois minutes tandis que, durant ce qui semblait être une éternité, elles traversaient à pas de loups le couloir silencieux jusqu'au salon où dormait Bones.

-T'as bien mis tout le paquet dans la tisane ?

-Elles ont tout jeté le somnifère, mais il restait des traces dans la poubelle. Alors j'ai tout raclé et je l'ai dissous quand même mais ça sera pas aussi puissant.

-Tant pis. C'est trop dangereux, faut qu'on s'en débarrasse coûte que coûte.

-Bonne chance !

-Chut.

Quand elle fut à sa hauteur, concentrée, la plus grande glissa sa paume calleuse tout contre celle ridée de son ainée, pendant le long son corps, et serra les doigts autour du petit objet de métal froid.

-Merde, elle s'est crispée !

-Fais gaffe, la réveille pas !

-Allez, lâche, la vieille ! Putain… »

Quand la plus âgée eut enfin lâché sa prise sur l'arme, avec un signe de joie vers l'enfant, qui était restée dans le couloir à l'observer, Nerves commença à faire demi-tour quand son oreille se tendit en entendant des murmures dans le noir. Quelque part dans cette pièce, ça murmurait du charabia en anglais. Elle savait d'où ça provenait. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

« Et merde. Tiens, dit-elle d'une voix précipitée en tendant le pistolet à la fillette. Va le jeter dans la rivière. Tu connais le chemin. Fais gaffe, c'est chargé.

-Tu viens pas avec moi ?

-Je te rejoins après. J'ai un truc à régler avant, dit-elle en jetant un regard mauvais vers l'intérieur de la bulle d'où la voix provenait.

-Mais…

-Vas-y ! Et te fais pas remarquer. Tout va bien aller, mon cœur. Je vais faire vite. »

Quand la fillette eut quitté la pièce, puis la maison, le jeune titan distingua la silhouette qu'elle visait et la fixa si intensément dans l'obscurité qu'il lui en fallait peu pour la faire s'embraser de son simple regard. Au cœur de la bulle de verre froide, GD gardait les yeux mi-clos, toujours entre le sommeil sans rêves et l'éveil sans repos, le corps parfois parcouru de vieilles étincelles de douleur sur ses nombreuses plaies. A son chevet, Skin était à genoux malgré ses meurtrissures encore fraîches. Ces deux compagnons de misère restaient immobiles l'un en face de l'autre tandis que la plus valide, les bras sur les genoux du premier, le regardait d'en bas et laissait les mots s'échapper de ses lèvres comme un petit train, rapide et silencieux :

« Je sais plus quoi faire. Elles vont me tuer. Elles vont te tuer aussi. Peut-être. Ou elles vont se tuer. J'en sais rien. J'aurais du t'écouter tant que je le pouvais encore. GD, il faut que tu te battes, je t'en supplie. Ne les laisse pas faire. Dis-moi ce que je dois faire. Il faut qu'on se sorte de là. Je t'en prie, me laisse pas !

C'est alors que, pour la première fois depuis des jours, le jeune homme leva la tête et fixa ses yeux noisette dans ceux bleu pâle de la jeune fille. Ce fut aussi la première fois qu'elle entendait sa voix depuis des jours.

-Tu vois ? Tu vois ce que ça fait d'être désemparé ? Quand celui qui aurait pu t'aider te laisse tomber au moment où tu as le plus besoin de lui ? C'est trop tard pour moi. Maintenant sauve-nous ou regarde-nous mourir.

Jiyong ne savait pas d'où lui venaient ces mots. Il savait néanmoins qu'il en pensait chacun d'eux. Il fut à peine surpris quand la porte s'ouvrit brutalement et qu'une main de titane s'empara de la jeune fille comme une lame fauche une jeune pousse d'herbe puis l'emporta loin de lui, le laissant de nouveau seul dans les ténèbres et le silence de cette nuit sans fin.

-Dis-moi, « Miss Kate », « Miss Balance », « Miss « Je pas comprendre » », t'es maso ou t'es juste conne?

Encore une fois, les coups tonnèrent sur la peau sans chair de Kate, encore une fois elle n'eut d'autre choix que de se plier comme un origami en attendant que son temps de punition s'arrête. Mais cette fois, l'autre la souleva d'une main ferme sur ses cheveux de soie, la traîna en étouffant ses cris d'une main puis l'enferma dans une petite pièce, le garage réaménagé en atelier où tous leurs produits pour chacun de leurs tours étaient stockés, et elle verrouilla la porte à triple tour.

-Je t'ai dit de rester sage et tu le resteras. Et n'essaie pas de trouver le moindre portable. On sait comment ça marche quand t'en as un dans les mains, maintenant. »

Sur ces mots, elle s'éloigna et partit rejoindre la petite Mi-Cha qui l'attendait sûrement près de la rivière pour partir avec elle, en nouvelles Louise et Thelma. Cette fois, elles écriraient leur version, avec une fin heureuse. Sans discontinuer, l'étrangère tambourina à la porte de sa cellule, criant à l'aide dans toutes les langues qu'elle connaissait. Quel ne fut son soulagement d'entendre la voix de Brain de l'autre côté de la porte, encore endormie et de mauvaise humeur.

« C'est quoi ce vacarme ? Qu'est-ce tu fous là-dedans, toi ? Pourquoi l'autre, elle se réveille pas ?

-Brain, aide-moi, je suis enfermée ! cria-t-elle en anglais. Nerves et Heart ont pris le flingue et elles ont pris la clé !

-Comment ça, elles ont pris le flingue ? Elles sont où ? Kang et Mi-Cha, elles sont où ?

-Elles sont à la rivière. Elles sont allées le jeter. L'aube arrive, on n'a pas beaucoup de temps. Est-ce que tu peux m'ouvrir l'autre porte de l'extérieur ?

Pendant plusieurs secondes, Kate attendit la réponse de sa chef qui demeura silencieuse.

-Je vois, elles se sont enfuies. Bien joué, les petites putes… Très bien. Dans ce cas, il ne reste plus qu'une chose à faire…

L'oreille collée à la paroi, Kate paniqua en entendant les pas de Brain s'éloigner.

-Attends, me laisse pas là ! Où tu vas ?

-Je peux pas les laisser me choper. Tu peux pas comprendre.

-Alors… Alors c'est vraiment toi, la fille de flic?

Soudain, la jolie blonde éclata d'un rire clair.

-Ma pauvre Skinny… Bientôt, ça n'aura plus d'importance.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire? Brain ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire? Brain, reviens! Brain! »

Quand il fut certain qu'elle était à nouveau seule, Kate se dirigea vers la porte qui menait au-dehors et donna un coup de pied, puis un coup d'épaule, un deuxième, un troisième… Quelle rage, quelle douleur, quelle frustration avait pu ressentir G-Dragon quand elles l'avaient enfermé dans leur petite bulle ! se dit-elle en frottant ses épaules qui la cuisaient. La différence était que sa cage à lui était chaude et lumineuse. La sienne était glaciale et sans fenêtres. Oh, si, il y en avait une… Cachée par des volets striés, elle n'était pas plus grande qu'un poste de télé. Ça pouvait faire l'affaire. Quand elle se dirigea vers elle et arracha les vieux volets d'une main, quel ne fut son découragement de voir qu'elle n'avait pas de poignée. Désespérément, elle retourna à son premier plan et chercha une seconde clé sur le vieil établi, dans les placards usés, entre les caisses d'affaires abandonnées… jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe de nouveau sur Brain.

A vrai dire, ce n'était pas elle, pas celle qu'elles connaissaient toutes les quatre. La fille qu'elle regardait, fichée sur une couverture de papier glacé, était plus jeune, plus mignonne aussi, accompagnée de quatre autres comme elle, souriantes, maquillées et pomponnées comme des poupées à l'étalage d'une vitrine de jouets. Le magazine titrait en gros une date d'il y a cinq ans en lettres rose fluo accompagnée du titre : « LA NOUVELLE SENSATION MIN GIRLS : ATTENTION, RISQUE D'ADDICTION ! ». D'autres magazines et fan arts s'empilaient dans le carton, toujours sur le même girl band dont Brain, ou plutôt Min, était visiblement la leader. Sur les posters pliés, Kate reconnaissait son regard déterminé, son sourire malicieux ou boudeur, son attitude hip-hop de mauvaise fille à qui on ne raconte pas deux fois les mêmes histoires… Kate ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il y en avait même un où elle posait avec son sunbae G-Dragon à l'occasion d'un featuring. Ça expliquait tellement de choses… C'est alors qu'elle tomba sur une page de journal à moitié brûlée et son sourire disparut. Il semblait que la personne qui voulait en finir avec ce papier avait été interrompue dans son acte et l'avait laissée là, oublié. La feuille, noircie, était presque illisible. Pourtant, elle reconnut cette fille avançant péniblement dans la meute de paparazzis, son visage au menton et au nez plus fins que sur les photos précédentes, caché derrière de grosses lunettes Chanel et une cagoule noire. Le titre, troué, laissait seulement deviner les mots « enceinte », « affaire » et « fan ». L'établissement derrière elle ressemblait à une clinique dont elle sortait à peine, le ventre plat et les mains vides. Que s'est-il passé ? Et où était le reste de son groupe ?

« Oh, Brain… Min… Pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit? »

« Ça ne montre qu'une chose : l'amour entre un fan et une idole n'existe pas. J'aimais Minseok de tout mon être. Mais lui, il s'est servi de moi pour sa propre promotion. La moindre rumeur que je tentai de détourner de nous, il les confirmait toutes. A la moindre dispute qu'il créait entre moi et les filles, il me disait de m'isoler d'elles. Ce garçon timide et adorable a fait de moi son trophée, son miroir dans lequel il était toujours beau et populaire. A l'heure qu'il est, je suis sûre que tu as atteint le point où tu comprends ce que je suis en train de te dire : ce monde n'est pas fait pour nous. On est trop bons pour lui, dit Min en refermant la porte de la cage derrière elle, faisant claquer son petit cadenas sur elle et Jiyong.

Sous le sifflement persistant du tuyau de la bonbonne de gaz au-dessus d'eux, penché dans le trou d'aération comme le serpent tentateur, sinistre conseiller, celui-ci expirait son poison qui envahissait peu à peu la bulle. D'ici peu de temps, l'air ne serait plus respirable pour eux deux.

-Il est temps d'atteindre notre vrai royaume, sunbae. Le royaume des dieux. »

D'un geste sec, elle fit claquer son briquet et une petite flamme se dressa entre eux deux. Encore loin du nuage de gaz qui s'échappait au-dessus d'eux, la flamme dansait silencieusement devant les yeux de Jiyong, les faisant scintiller. Une fois de plus, pour la dernière fois peut-être, c'est sur le petit tableau de Calypso qu'ils étaient posés. A travers sa lueur rougeoyante, le cadre tout entier semblait avoir disparu. Maintenant, il ne restait plus que les deux protagonistes. Tandis qu'elle semblait brûler sans résister, Calypso paraissait sourire en même temps, jetant ses propres flammes vers l'homme au-dessus d'elle. Ulysse, lui, penché sur la mer mais tout aussi immobile, laissait les braises lécher son corps, la tête entourée de fumée et d'étincelles comme d'une couronne de mort. Pourtant, le roi ne quittait pas la mer des yeux, fixant sans ciller un point à l'horizon que la sorcière toute puissante ne verrait jamais de sa minuscule île si richement décorée mais vide.

De la petite fenêtre en forme de poste de télé, Kate pouvait voir la route qui menait vers les bois, puis vers la rivière. L'extérieur pouvait la voir aussi, en spectatrice, tandis que les flics débarqueraient pour l'arrêter et lui faire payer ses fautes mais trop tard pour sauver Jiyong. Tandis que les autres filles seraient loin dans la nature, eux se retrouveraient avec le cadavre de la première star du pays sur lesquelles elles se seraient défoulées une dernière fois. A l'horizon, les premiers rayons du soleil pointaient timidement le bout de leur nez, aux premières loges pour assister au dernier acte de cette comédie macabre. Etait-ce ainsi que ça devait finir? Du fin fond de l'esprit de Kate, des mots lui revinrent, ceux de Jiyong et de son regard pour la première fois vide : « Sauve-nous ou regarde-nous mourir. ». A ses pieds, comme pour y répondre, elle aperçut soudain une vieille brique cassée, semblant apparaître de nulle part. Ce signe suffit à décider la timide étrangère pour de bon. De sa main frêle, elle saisit la lourde brique, prit son souffle et la lança contre la vitre. Elle résista. Mais cela n'empêcha pas la jeune fille de recommencer, cette fois-ci de toutes ses forces, faisant éclater la mince barrière qui la séparait depuis si longtemps du monde extérieur. Cette fois, elle ne reculerait pas devant la réalité.

Elle courut longtemps le long du sentier jusqu'à la maison voisine où elle fut accueillie chaleureusement et avec curiosité. Elle demanda leur téléphone de son accent batailleur, en réussissant toutefois, pour une fois, à se faire comprendre du premier coup. Quelque chose en elle, la rage dans son regard, l'urgence dans sa voix ou sans doute sa démarche perdue à travers les couloirs de la maison, y était certainement pour beaucoup. Son cœur battit la chamade quand elle composa le numéro de la police mais sa voix n'hésita pas. Elle expliqua qu'elle était la fille qu'ils recherchaient. Elles étaient toutes au courant qu'ils venaient les arrêter. Et elle avait besoin de leur aide pour empêcher un meurtre.

Sur le chemin de la rivière, Kang fut étonnée de voir Mi-Cha courir vers elle, pâle comme la mort.

« Qu'est-ce tu fous ? Tu devais m'attendre là-bas et ne pas bouger !

-J'ai vu des voiture de flics sur la route. Ils ont failli me voir mais je suis partie à temps. Ils viennent dans cette direction !

-Tu les a vus ? C'étaient des flics ? T'es certaine ?

-Ben, oui ! Toute une file, je te dis. On peut plus s'enfuir par la rivière. Ils vont nous bloquer le chemin.

Nerves se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse.

-Ok. On repasse par la maison, on récupère tout ce qu'on a à récupérer, et après, on se tire avec la bagnole.

-Et si Brain ou quoi essaie de nous arrêter ?

-Je leur casse la gueule. »

Ce plan sembla convenir à la cadette qui laissa son aînée la saisir par la main avant qu'elles ne se remettent à courir jusqu'à leur repaire maudit. Mais quand elles arrivèrent, quelle ne fut la surprise de Kang de voir Skin dehors et son expression à moitié soulagée, à moitié horrifiée en les voyant toutes deux revenir.

« Comment t'es sortie, toi ? Beugla Nerves en fonçant sur elle.

Etrangement, à ces mots, Kate demeura silencieuse et, même quand la plus grande la saisit au col, elle se laissa faire.

-Je t'emmerde, Kang, se permit-elle soudain de cracher en mélangeant sa langue et la sienne. Merde à toi. Tu peux me menacer autant que ça te chante, me dire que tu tuer moi, ça change rien. Je besoin ton aide. Je appelle police. Ils vont débarquer pour toi et pour moi. Tu l'avais pas vu venir, hein, grosse vache ? ricana-t-elle.

-T'as appelé les flics ? T'as appelé les putains de flics ? s'écria Nerves d'une voix stridente en la secouant comme un prunier.

-Elle a fait quoi ? répéta faiblement Heart qui refusa de croire ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

-Ils venir pour nous tous. Mais je besoin ton aide, répéta-t-elle. Brain et Bones est encore dedans.

-Où elles sont ?

Quand la porte de l'entrée s'ouvrit à la volée et que la plus vieille débarqua, le chignon défait, un sein pendant hors de sa chemise de nuit et les yeux injectés de sang, les deux autres comprirent instinctivement ce qui se passait.

-Aidez-moi ! Brain est devenue complètement dingue ! Elle menace de faire exploser la maison de verre avec Jiyong et elle dedans ! »

Le chef de Mme Park l'avait appelée maintes et maintes fois sur son téléphone mais elle avait fini par le mettre sur silencieux. Dans le rétroviseur, Jet aperçut une file de voitures de flics fonçant droit sur eux. Instinctivement, il s'était mis à conduire à tombeau ouvert.

« Ils viennent pour elles ou pour nous ? demanda-t-il à la flique.

-Un peu des deux, je pense. Mais c'est bizarre. Ils sont tous une heure en avance sur le départ de l'opération. Ils vont essayer de nous arrêter. Les laissez pas faire.

Avant que Jet n'eut le temps de demander pourquoi ils arrivaient si tôt, une des voitures accéléra soudain jusqu'à se retrouver à leur hauteur, menaçant de les faire tous dériver dans les fossés le long de l'étroite route de campagne. Quand il se trouva aux côtés de la policière, le conducteur, un autre collègue qu'elle reconnut, ouvrit sa fenêtre et sortit la tête au-dehors pour lui beugler quelque chose dans le vent.

-Park, dit à ton chauffeur de faire demi-tour tout de suite ! Si tu continues, on a pour mission de te mettre à pied pour obstruction à l'enquête. Vous risquez tous les deux la prison, là tout de suite !

-Oui, je sais. Une des filles aurait le même nom que la mienne, répondit Park en dégainant son portable. Mais je connais ma fille, elle est chez son père. Je vais te le prouver sur le champ.

-Non, tu comprends pas. On a eu un appel d'une des filles. Elles savent qu'on arrive et elles sont en train de foutre le camp ! Elles comptent buter GD ! Park, monsieur, si vous débarquez et que ta fille te reconnaît ou que GD essaie de vous appeler à l'aide, c'est la mort directe.

A ces mots, Jet pâlit et, imperceptiblement, son pied se souleva de l'accélérateur.

-Qu'est-ce tu fous, abruti ? Ralentis pas ! Piailla Park.

-T'as entendu ce qu'il a dit ? Répliqua Jet en se souciant peu du tutoiement soudain.

-Non. Ma fille n'est pas coupable ! J'appelle son père. Ecoute ! »

Le long bourdonnement de l'appel dans le combiné sembla insignifiant comparé au rugissement des moteurs de chaque côté de l'appareil. Pourtant, l'homme au bout du fil n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître la voix hystérique de son ex.

« C'est moi ! Où t'es ? Devant les infos ? Passe-moi ma fille. Non, je me fous pas de toi, je suis sérieuse, connard ! Comment ça, elle est pas avec toi ?

Sous les regards de son collègue et de Jet, le visage de l'agente changea de couleur alors que sa voix se faisait mourante.

-Pas de nouvelles depuis… ? …Comment ça, elle t'a dit qu'elle était avec moi ? »

De sa main engourdie, son portable tomba et partit s'écraser sous les pneus des deux voitures. Tandis qu'elle se rasseyait dans son siège, hagarde, son collègue sembla soulagé.

-Faites-la rentrer chez elle. Et restez devant les infos. »

Jet hocha la tête, pris soudain d'une vague de pitié pour sa partenaire. Soudain, son cœur manqua de lâcher quand il sentit un deuxième pied par-dessus le sien sur l'accélérateur, maintenant plaqué au plancher. Comme un démon déchaîné, le moteur hurla et la voiture fusa sur la route, abandonnant derrière elle son collègue et les dernières traces de réalité qui auraient pu encore la retenir autrefois.

« Tu sais pourquoi j'ai nommé chacun de nous d'après une partie du corps, Jiyong-ah ? C'est parce qu'un vrai groupe qui fonctionne marche comme un être humain. S'il lui manque une seule partie, il meurt. Les os pour la maison, les nerfs pour se protéger, la peau comme couverture…

De son côté, comme toujours, au lieu de sa tête, c'est avec les poings que Kang tâchait de négocier le passage de l'extérieur vers l'intérieur de leur maison de poupées géante. A l'intérieur, le briquet claquait inlassablement devant le nez de Jiyong, attendant que le gaz les enveloppe tous les deux, tandis que les coups continuaient de résonner comme ceux d'une horloge : poing gauche, poing droit, épaule gauche, épaule droite...

« Merde. Ça veut pas. Merde. Merde. Merde! Lâcha la géante en frottant ses jointures endolories.

-Min, arrête, fais pas ça! Supplia Kate dans sa langue. Je sais qui tu es ! J'ai trouvé les preuves que tu essayais de cacher dans le garage ! Ça n'a pas à finir comme ça !

-Qu'est-ce que tu brailles encore dans ton charabia, espèce de taré ? Dis-lui quelque chose qu'on comprend, putain ! rugit la géante en brandissant le poing.

Elle fut soudain très surprise quand la frêle jeune fille la saisit au col à son tour et la força à la regarder dans ses grands yeux bleus si effrayants. La phrase qu'elle lui dit alors en anglais fut longue mais dite d'un ton si menaçant qu'elle en fut automatiquement parcourue de frissons.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, bon sang ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix, comme si elle craignait maintenant que sa question n'offense encore plus la fière américaine.

-Elle dit que, de toute façon, même dans ta propre langue, tu restes trop conne pour comprendre ce qui se passe, expliqua Bones d'une voix blanche. Si t'avais pas perdu tout ce temps à l'engueuler comme à chaque fois que tu le fais quand tu as peur, elle t'aurait expliqué dehors qu'elle a découvert l'ancien passé d'idole de Min.

-C'est qui, Min ?

A peine Mi-Cha eut-elle le temps de poser la question à haute voix que tout devint clair. A leur tour, elle et son aînée se tournèrent vers Brain et son regard exalté, comme déjà hors de ce monde.

-T'es une ancienne idole ? Sérieux ? Pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit? Pourquoi en avoir fait un secret ?

-Est-ce que ça change grand-chose ? Oui, n'est-ce pas ? Est-ce que vous m'auriez suivi tout aussi facilement si je vous avais dit dès le début que j'ai été un temps aussi riche et célère qu'oppa ? Est-ce que vous n'auriez pas eu peur que je vous trahisse ? Que je tire la couverture à moi ? Ou pire, que j'ameute tous les flics à nos trousses, comme c'est le cas maintenant ?

-Fais pas ça, implora soudain Kang en tombant à genoux au seuil du petit palais de verre, ses mains égratignées jointes. Je t'en supplie, fais pas de mal à oppa. G-Dragon, c'est toute ma vie ! Si tu le tues, tu me tues aussi ! Pitié, laisse-le partir. Pitié ! Pitié, eonnie ! Mugit-elle en hoquetant, les yeux rendus vitreux par les sanglots.

Maintenant prosternée, le front au sol, une petite flaque se formait sous elle alors que ses joues se trempaient de larmes et de morve. Voilà tout ce qui restait du fier colosse quand ses poings ne lui étaient d'aucun secours.

-Min, les flics vont débarquer d'une minute à l'autre. Qu'est-ce que tu attends de nous ? demanda Mme Kung-Soon

Le sourire de Brain, un instant effacé devant le spectacle affligeant de son ancien garde du corps, réapparut, éclatant.

-Ne t'en fais pas, chère eonnie. Tu as beaucoup investi dans cette mission, même si elle était du suicide. Littéralement. Tu y as mis tout ton cœur et tes moyens. Mais tu ne perdras pas ta maison. Le verre trempé va retenir suffisamment l'explosion. Quand tu reviendras, tu pourras de nouveau y vivre, sous une autre identité. Tu as pris tellement de pseudos, ce sera un jeu d'enfant pour toi. N'est-ce pas ?

-T'as fini, dis? T'as fini? T'as fini de parler comme si t'étais déjà morte? Rugit Kate contre le verre, ses anciennes cicatrices pressées tout contre la paroi des murs.

A leur vue, d'abord surpris par ses cris qui l'avait fait s'arrêter de tripoter son briquet, un nouvel élan de pitié s'empara de Min quand elle tourna la tête et revit les scarifications de l'américaine.

-Skinny...

-Me fais pas le coup de « Skinny » ! Tu fermes ta gueule et tu m'écoutes, maintenant !

Kate elle-même avait le tournis à force de crier. Pour un peu, si peu habituée qu'elle était, elle se serait intimidée elle-même. Cependant, elle tâcha de s'appliquer en parlant dans l'autre langue qu'elle détestait maintenant tant :

-Tu avoir mon âge dans passé ! Tu avoir souffert aussi ! Tu t'es occupée de souffrances à nous, pour le groupe ! Pour manipuler nous, j'ai compris. On a toutes compris. Et toi ? Toi plaies ? Toi rage ? Toi peur? Toi chagrins? Tu les as laissés te manger. Comme l'histoire du gamin que tu raconter moi dans passé : le gamin avait capturé un renard. L'avait caché dans chemise. Ils voulaient pas parents savoir. Alors, quand ils parler à lui, il a laissé renard le mordre et le manger sans se plaindre. Quand parents sont partis, il est tombé mort. Je me suis toujours demandé : « pourquoi elle dire cette histoire ? ». Maintenant, je comprends. Tu les as laissé te manger. Et tu compris que je un peu comme toi: personne n'être là dans passé quand tu sortir de la clinique. Dans passé, tu être au sommet et d'un coup, plus rien. Ton petit copain, pas là. Tes amies, pas là. Alors tu dit « si tout le monde abandonné moi quand j'avoir le plus besoin d'eux dans passé, alors je m'habituer dans futur à vivre sans personne ». C'est comme moi dans mon pays. Comme Kang. Comme Mi-Cha. Comme Kyung-Soon. Mais Min, même si toi paroles étaient mentir, ça ont quand même marché sur nous. On a compris que, quand on parler des choses, choses ne nous tuent pas facilement. Les personnes les plus malheureuses du monde mieux que mortes.

-Pourquoi ? reprit aussitôt Min, dont une larme avait coulé sur son visage de poupée. Pourquoi c'est mieux qu'être mort ? A quoi bon se faire chier à vivre ? Pour se foutre la guerre ? A subir l'adoration, puis les crachats d'une foule qui ne te connaît ni d'Eve ni d'Adam mais te déteste quand même parce que c'est cool et à la mode ? Tout ce temps qu'ils pourraient passer à essayer de devenir des gens biens, à s'informer, à faire avancer le monde mais qu'on passe tous à regarder des conneries, à juger des gars et des filles de notre âge pour se sentir mieux nous-mêmes… Tout ce qui se dit dans le dos des gens ou sous un pseudo mais jamais en face, comme si les faits tous seuls étaient pas assez…

La voix de Min, tremblante sur les dernières phrases, s'étrangla pour de bon et les larmes continuèrent de couler douloureusement, comme l'eau dans les brèches d'un barrage trop vieux pour supporter son fardeau plus longtemps. A petits pas silencieux, la petite Heart s'approcha du mur transparent et s'y appuya en fixant son aîné de ses grands yeux ronds et implorants.

-M'abandonne pas.

Avec ces quelques mots, la plus grande finit par craquer et éclata pour de bon en sanglots en se rasseyant sur le lit aux côtés du jeune homme. A demi-étouffé par l'air empoisonné, celui-ci, drogué, tanguait sous la nausée. La chef supportait aussi de moins en moins son empoisonnement volontaire car elle dut se lever pour vomir. De sa manche trempée de larmes, elle s'essuya la bouche avant de se tourner vers la plus jeune qui n'avait pas quitté sa place et la fixait toujours de ses yeux de cocker.

-J'étais censée avoir une fille, dit-elle en se tournant vers les plus âgées. Une petite fille, Sarang… Même Bones n'a aucune idée d'à quel point j'ai souffert.

-Plus que tout, dit Bones en hochant lentement la tête. Il y a rien de pire sur terre que d'une mère séparée de son enfant.

-M'abandonne pas, répéta l'enfant avec un petit hoquet en faisant briller ses larmes à la lumière du soleil qui luisait dehors.

Découragée, sous le nez du groupe, tête basse, l'ancienne star finit par lâcher son briquet puis tira sur le tuyau de la bonbonne pour la redescendre et l'éteindre.

-Tu sais qu'on peut pas te dire non, à toi, hein ? dit-elle avec un sourire amer à la plus jeune qui l'attendait devant la porte.

Quand Jiyong vit la porte s'ouvrir, il se surprit lui-même de ne pas ressentir de soulagement en sentant l'air autour de lui devenir un peu plus respirable. C'est alors que, en voyant les deux filles se serrer dans les bras, alors que toutes celles autour d'elles souriaient de joie, il comprit que son instinct lui avait fait deviner la suite quand il entendit le coup de feu.

Soudain, et tonitruant, il prit tout le monde de court quand la blonde, Brain, Min, l'imperturbable chef, se jeta en arrière loin de Mi-Cha en poussant un haut cri et saisit à pleine main sa cuisse dont le sang jaillit comme une fontaine.

-Mi-Cha ! s'exclama Kang en voyant le doigt de l'enfant serré contre la gâchette du pistolet fumant. Qu'est-ce que tu…

-Ta gueule !

-Espèce de petite conne ! Je vais te…

-Toi aussi, ta gueule ! brailla Mi-Cha en tenant de nouveau en joue sa chef. Maintenant, on est sûres que c'est fini tes idée de double suicide à la con. Rentrez là-dedans! dit-elle en se tournant vers les trois autres et en désignant la porte.

Obéissantes, ses aînées, mains en l'air, entrèrent une à une dans la bulle toxique comme des moutons, abasourdies. Kang, restée au sol, était la dernière. Quand la petite agita le canon sous son nez, elle la fixa, la larme à l'œil.

-Moi aussi ? Je suis incluse dedans, Mimi, après tout ce qu'on a vécu ensemble ? demanda-t-elle, le cœur visiblement brisé.

L'arme, lourde au bout des bras de Mi-Cha, ne l'empêcha pas de décocher néanmoins la sécurité pour faire se relever plus vite la géante.

-Oui. Toi aussi, la grosse. Allez, bouge !

Sa méthode fut efficace. Epouvantée, sa protectrice se dépêcha de rejoindre les autres dans la maison de verre en pleurant tandis que la plus petite y pénétra à son tour puis referma la porte derrière elles. Quand elle fut sûre qu'elle était de nouveau verrouillée, elle pointa à nouveau l'arme droit devant elle entre elle et ses aînées, ne sachant qui viser.

-Je…je.., commença-t-elle en balbutiant avant de réaliser que l'arme était si lourde que ses mains commençaient à en trembler.

-Mi-Cha, dit doucement Kate, ça va aller…

-Ta gueule ! Piailla-t-elle de nouveau.

-Mi-Cha, je comprends pas ! s'exclama Kang. Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait ? Qu'est-ce que moi, je t'ai fait ? Ma sœur…

-On n'est pas des sœurs ! répliqua sèchement Mi-Cha d'un ton de nouveau assuré, comme une actrice à qui on a enfin soufflé sa réplique manquante. J'en ai marre que tu dises ça ! Je me suis servie de toi pour approcher G-Dragon, c'est tout ! Etre pote avec un boulet pareil, non merci ! Je l'emmerde, votre amitié ! Votre leçon de morale à la con! Tant qu'on est ensemble, on surmontera tous les obstacles. Conneries ! Moi, ce que je veux, c'est m'éclater autant que je le veux, quitte à ce que ce soit à vos dépens ! J'en ai rien à foutre de vos vies, de comment vous les avez pourries en à peine cinq ans de plus que moi ! Vos petits esprits torturés ! C'est votre problème, pas le mien ! Tant qu'on avait le même but, ça m'allait de me taper l'incruste avec des vieilles comme vous. Et maintenant, je vois l'autre qu'est sur le point d'abandonner et de nous foutre toutes en prison ? Non ! Va te faire foutre, madame sainte morale ! Je veux pas aller en prison ! Vous entendez ? Je veux pas !

-Mi-Cha, ma chérie, tu es la plus jeune d'entre nous, tenta Mme Kyung-Soon. Tu n'auras pas le même sort que nous, tu en réchapperas !

-Je te crois pas, la tarée, cracha la fillette. Mais c'est pas grave. Moi, je sais que j'irai pas en taule. Et vous non plus, vous y irez pas. Parce qu'on va rester là. On va continuer de vivre comme ça pour toujours.

-De quoi tu parles, espèce de petite conne ? Aboya Min tandis que Mme Kyng-Soon tentait de bander sa plaie avec les draps du lit de Jiyong. Les flics sont dehors, on est cernés, t'as pas compris? On va pas s'en sortir juste parce que tu le dis !

-Je m'en fous, débrouillez-vous ! Cria Mi-Cha. Sinon…

Elle regarda autour d'elle un court instant, puis se précipita vers Jiyong qu'elle entoura d'un bras en pressant le canon de métal contre sa tempe.

-… sinon je flingue oppa.

-Mi-Cha, arrête tes conneries, à la fin ! ordonna Kang. Si tu fais ça, t'auras la peine maximum, c'est sûr !

-Quoi, tu préfères la prendre à sa place, la grosse ? répliqua Mi-Cha en tendant le pistolet en direction de Kang.

-Mi-Cha, commença doucement Kate en s'avançant lentement vers elle, écoute-moi…

-Non, toi, je t'écouterai pas ! Surtout pas toi ! répondit-elle en brandissant le pistolet dans sa direction. T'as réussi à embrouiller l'autre nunuche, mais tu m'auras pas, moi ! Recule !

En s'exécutant, Kate marmonna quelque chose à l'oreille de la doyenne qui gardait les mains appuyées sur la plaie de leur chef.

-Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? Expliquez ! exigea la plus jeune d'une voix stridente.

-C'est Skin qui dit que comme ce qu'elle dit est important, elle a besoin d'un traducteur. Comme Brain est pas bien, je vais le faire pour elle. Elle dit… elle dit qu'il faut que tu réfléchisses à ce que tu fais. Si tu tires, il y a du gaz dans cette serre, ça va exploser. Il faut que tu lui donnes le flingue.

A ces mots, Kate avança de nouveau, la main tendue vers l'enfant, ses grands yeux clairs plantés, calmes et sérieux, sur les siens.

-Je te donnerai pas mon flingue. C'est le mien, maintenant. Je te donnerai pas mon flingue, répéta Mi-Cha comme pour s'encourager elle-même. Recule, je t'ai dit !

Se disant, elle entoura le cou de Jiyong de son bras et les fit reculer lui et elle, face à Kate, le pistolet toujours collé à la tempe du garçon qu'elle était en train d'étrangler.

Soudain, un bruit de moteur se fit entendre, d'abord lointain, puis de plus en plus près. Puis il y en un autre, et un autre, et un autre… suivi enfin de portières qui claquèrent et de voix d'hommes. Face à l'enfant haletant et tremblant de tous ses membres, Kate continua d'avancer. Sa voix, incompréhensible, n'en était pas moins tranquille et assurée, presque apaisante.

-Elle fait tout pour te faciliter les choses. Elle ne veut pas que tu aggraves ton cas, continua Bones, elle aussi suspendue aux lèvres de l'américaine. Kate, ils vont bientôt défoncer la porte, il faut qu'on se casse par-derrière !

-Ta gueule, Bones, traduis ! s'écria Kang.

-Personne n'ira nulle part, déclara Mi-Cha en resserrant sa prise autour de Jiyong qui manquait de plus en plus d'air tandis qu'elle brandissait une fois de plus le pistolet en l'air.

-Y'a une balle dans ce flingue. Ok ? Une balle ! Et elle attend qu'une chose, c'est de sortir et de buter quelqu'un dans cette pièce !

Kate jeta un regard noir en direction des trois autres puis se tourna de nouveau vers Mi-Cha et répéta sa dernière phrase.

-Bones, traduis, ordonna Brain en gardant ses mains sur sa propre plaie.

Celle-ci s'exécuta à contrecœur :

-…Il faut que tu acceptes ce qui est : c'est fini. C'est mort. Ok ? C'est mort. Accepte-le.

-Ou sinon quoi ?

Soudain, à la grande surprise de la petite ado, elle sentit quelque chose se poser sur sa tête et réalisa que c'était la grande main d'oppa qui lui caressa délicatement les cheveux. Quand elle desserra sa prise et tourna la tête, à la hauteur de la sienne, elle vit que son visage inexpressif la regardait. Pour une fois dans sa vie, il la regardait elle, et seulement elle.

-Oppa… ?

-Heart…Mi-Cha… C'est mort, murmura-t-il dans un souffle, trop faible pour lever la voix.

Aucun mot sur Terre n'aurait pu décrire la souffrance que Heart éprouva en entendant ces paroles. Son cœur se brisa en miettes. Aussi, c'est d'une main froide et sûre qu'elle leva soudain l'arme et la porta entre ses deux yeux.

-Ok. Dans ce cas, toi aussi, oppa.

-Non ! »

Quand Mi-Cha entendit soudain ce cri de Skin, elle leva automatiquement le bras et tira. Mais ce fut sans compter sur une force inattendue qui dévia son bras, celle de Jiyong. Lui-même surpris de son énergie, il avait eu le réflexe soudain de pousser l'enfant de côté et faire dévier la balle de Kate. Sitôt que la balle fut tirée, tout se passa en un battement de cil. Durant le premier et dernier trajet de son existence, la petite capsule de mort prolongea sa trajectoire au-delà du flanc de la frêle jeune femme, qu'elle zébra le temps de glisser sur une côte, puis, sous les yeux des trois autres, elle acheva son voyage en se plantant dans la bombonne de gaz qui avait roulé sous la commode.

Le dernier tiers de gaz qui y restait fut assez pour faire sauter le meuble en l'air et enflammer le reste de poison qui flottait encore dans l'atmosphère. Avec cette dernière poussée, le verre trempé et l'armature finirent par céder et la bulle éclata en un vacarme assourdissant qui fit sursauter les policiers au-dehors et souffla la porte qu'ils s'étaient évertués à défoncer. Des témoins racontent qu'ils ont eu à peine le temps de voir une maigre silhouette se jeter sur un garçon en fauteuil et une petite fille.

Brain avait raison. La maison tenait encore sur ses fondations. Mais de l'intérieur, il ne restait plus rien à sauver. Lorsqu'un bref silence retomba et que les agents, sonnés, tâchèrent de se remettre debout, ils eurent tout juste le temps d'entendre qu'un cri, déchirant, celui de Nerves, prosternée à l'endroit où se tenait il y a encore quelques secondes la plus jeune d'entre elles. Puis elle et la plus âgée des cinq, Bones, se ruèrent hors de la maison et vers la voiture en se bousculant et se donnant des coups de pieds l'une à l'autre alors que les policiers s'étaient lancés à leur poursuite à travers la maison.

Seule la doyenne, Bones, fut capturée, tentant encore d'arracher la poignée de porte de la voiture, une touffe de cheveux de sa rivale entre ses doigts et se débattant encore comme un beau diable entre deux hommes armés qui eurent du mal à la contenir sans devoir lui casser le bras. A son procès, les jurés ne surent que penser de cette femme désormais complètement coincée dans son petit monde, un temps calme et énigmatique, un autre braquée et les invectivant à tout va, puis de nouveau joyeuse et insouciante. Quand son avocat plaida la folie, sa défense fut prise en compte et on l'enferma pour de bon. Elle garda au poignet une cicatrice datant du jour ou Kang démarra en trombe sous son nez en manquant de lui arracher la main et disparut dans les bois alors que toute l'équipe s'affairait, débordée, autour de la maison accidentée.

Quand les autres intervenants s'engouffrèrent dans le salon incendié, personne ne prêta attention à Mme Park qui s'introduit avec eux. On aurait dit le reste d'un bombardement, de ceux qu'on ne voit que dans les films de guerre. Sous les décombres, on déterra quatre individus, à commencer par Brain vers qui la policière se dirigea et qui, hébétée, sentant à peine les fractures de ses jambes, se laissa prendre par la main et mettre les menottes aux poignets. Des témoins racontent que, de son arrestation à son procès, l'ancienne idole ne dit pas un mot, gardant seulement le nez au sol et pâle comme si elle avait vu les portes de l'enfer s'ouvrir sous ses yeux et l'engloutir.

Mme Park tourna ensuite la tête vers les deux figures que l'on venait d'extirper l'une sur l'autre des décombres. Heureusement, toutes les deux respiraient encore. Pas à pas sur les planches brûlées et les morceaux de verre, manquant de trébucher sur les bords dentelés de la cage, la jeune mère scanna la scène entière du regard. Pas un objet n'était reconnaissable et toutes les couleurs avaient viré au noir de suie. Quand enfin son regard s'arrêta sur quelque chose au sol, elle cessa d'avancer et, comme une marionnette dont on aurait coupé les fils, tomba brutalement à genoux dans la cendre. Ses mains, comme celle d'une chercheuse d'or, s'enfouirent sous la masse encore chaude qu'elles soulevèrent des gravats et pressèrent ensuite contre sa poitrine. A travers un petit tableau dont il ne restait que le cadre calciné, les rayons du soleil levant éclairèrent son lugubre trésor et réchauffèrent ses larmes absorbées par les lambeaux de robe.

« Pardon, ma mimi. Je te demande pardon. Ma petite Mimi… »

Lorsqu'on tenta de la séparer du petit corps carbonisé dont la peau commençait déjà à se détacher en plaques dégoûtantes, elle lutta et hurla comme un démon « Mimi ! Mimi ! Mimi ! » tant et si bien qu'il lui fallut lui passer les menottes et l'attacher à sa propre voiture pour la contenir et emporter la dépouille. Lorsque la porte claqua sur elle, même lorsque Jet tenta de lui parler, crispée sur la banquette arrière, la tête cachée dans le creux de son coude, elle ne put que gémir en de longs sanglots interminables. Pourtant, une part d'elle-même se calma en se disant que ce qu'elle vivrait désormais serait sa sentence pour payer son crime et ceux de sa fille. C'est du moins ce qu'elle ne cessera de se répéter à son enterrement. On la suspendit ensuite mais elle ne reprit jamais son badge ni sa rose chérie. Elle devint en revanche très active dans les groupes, qu'elle consulta d'abord pour elle-même, pour parents à enfants à problèmes. Malgré les familles qu'elle réconcilia et les louanges qu'elle en reçut, elle n'en tira jamais le moindre orgueil et dépose toujours aujourd'hui les fleurs qui lui sont offertes sur la tombe de sa fille. Elle ne souhaite désormais plus non plus entendre parler de G-Dragon, tâche malheureusement impossible.

Bien qu'elle garde aussi ses distances, son amitié avec Jet y a survécu, notamment depuis que lui aussi a perdu son travail. Néanmoins, son livre à succès qu'il écrivit sur l'affaire lui vaudra une sacrée publicité dans le milieu et un pactole qui lui permit de vivre confortablement le temps de rebondir. Il se souviendra toujours notamment de cette matinée surréaliste où on le repoussa alors qu'il tentait vainement d'approcher son protégé et fut ainsi contraint de seulement l'observer de loin encore un temps.

Dans tout ce chaos, Jiyong, lui, cligna des yeux. Comme la première fois, il y a de cela un temps indéterminé, il se réveillait de ce qui lui semblait être un long sommeil et il était entouré de monde qui s'agitait autour de lui. Cette fois-ci, il n'était pas sur le ventre, comme il l'avait été dans le van, mais sur le dos. Et l'odeur qu'il avait dans les narines était celle du charbon de bois, de la sueur et de la poussière. Le soleil lui brûlait les paupières mais une brise fraîche balayait son visage tandis qu'on le déposait sur une civière. Quand il tourna la tête, il aperçut Skin-Kate qu'on venait de menotter à sa propre civière, couverte de brûlures et matelassée de tous les côtés si bien qu'elle pouvait à peine bouger. Avec le peu de force qu'il venait de regagner, la star fit signe à son ambulancier et celui-ci l'approcha de la prisonnière. L'américaine avait les yeux dans le vague quand celui qu'elle avait sauvé se retrouva dans son champ de vision. D'un ton clair et déterminé, il lui dit à l'oreille :

«On a des témoins. Je plaiderai pour ton cas.

-Ouais, ouais. » Lui répondit-elle sans le regarder, avec la voix de ceux qui devinent leur cause perdue d'avance.

Après quoi, ils furent séparés. Comme elle l'avait prédit, Kate fut arrêtée, jugée et condamnée. Néanmoins, Jiyong maintint sa promesse et sa peine, purgée aux Etats-Unis, fut la plus légère de toutes les filles du gang. En fait, cadrée, nourrie et protégée au sein des quatre murs de son pénitencier pendant cinq petites années, comme un if mis en serre à l'abri des tempêtes, la jeune fille fragile en ressortit même plus forte et plus confiante face à l'avenir que jamais, faisant la fierté de ses gardiens.

Quant à Nerves, personne ne la retrouva jamais. La voiture fut retrouvée quelques kilomètres plus loin dans la rivière qu'elle et Mi-Cha avaient tenté de longer. Mais les plongeurs ne retrouvèrent aucun corps. Des témoins racontent l'avoir vu parcourir le Japon de-ci de-là mais toujours de loin et avec des descriptions si vagues (exceptée la cicatrice à son scalp en haut du front décrite dans les journaux) surtout au fur et à mesure que la récompense et la couverture médiatique de l'affaire diminua, que les rumeurs se changèrent en murmures, puis en silence total. Quelques vieux de la vieille en conclurent que, quoi que soit devenu Nerves, Kang, ou quel que soit son nom désormais, si elle vit encore, ce doit être dans la peur, la misère, la solitude et l'amertume la plus noire, avec sa cicatrice comme seule marque encore visible de son identité. Car pour toujours, petite Caïn moderne, elle errerait sans trêve ni repos, et, toujours en fuite, jamais elle ne trouverait ce qu'elle cherche : l'amour dont toutes les filles de son âge, ou plutôt tous les êtres humains, ont tant soif.


	13. Epilogue

Que dire de plus? Que dire qui n'ait pas été prévisible ? L'affaire fit grand bruit pendant des semaines. Les médias se nourrirent des réactions du grand public qui accusa la compagnie de G-Dragon, puis toutes les autres, de négligence et de maltraitance sur ses stars. En réponse, les studios blâmèrent l'industrie du showbiz, sa compétition sauvage et sa politique du secret. Les huiles de l'industrie, les présidents, les actionnaires et les avocats, eux, rejetèrent la faute sur le gouvernement, son hypocrisie et son manque cruel de mesures pénales, qui à son tour jeta la pierre aux médias, sa manipulation des masses et sa politique du voyeurisme, ce à quoi ces derniers répondirent en prenant à parti le public et en faisant appel à la responsabilité des particuliers. Sur les réseaux sociaux comme dans les conférences de presse, pas un ne voulut laisser les autres avoir le dernier mot. Pour la première fois, la chaîne qui les maintenait tous attachés les uns autres autres se secouait follement et menaçait de se briser. Pourtant, seul un maillon était encore resté inerte, qui n'était autre que la star elle-même. Pas une notification, pas un commentaire, pas un mot sur rien ni à quiconque. Tandis qu'on égrenait chacun dans son coin sur les calendriers le temps hypothétique que ses blessures, diagnostiquées « miraculeusement superficielles », devraient mettre à se refermer, quand, après une longue semaine d'attente, il fut annoncé qu'une conférence de presse aurait lieu à la sortie du rescapé, la chaleur des réactions remonta aussitôt en flèche, stimulée au bon endroit au bon moment après l'épuisement du premier acte. Les spéculations allèrent bon train : que dirait-il ? Etait-il triste ? En colère ? Traumatisé ? Allait-il enfin s'ouvrir sur ce qui s'était passé ou le garderait-il secret ? Choisirait-il de condamner ses bourreaux ou leur offrirait-il publiquement son pardon ?

Le jour de la sortie de la star, des heures avant le discours, chacun retrouva sa place habituelle: les caméras dans leur espace réservé à l'arrière, les présidents devant leur poste, portable en main et pouces sur le clavier, et des fans, des fans, des fans devant le bâtiment austère, auparavant étroitement sécurisé, maintenant rassemblés en un immense océan noir et multicolore. Quand les portes s'ouvrirent et que le héros en sortit enfin, accompagné de deux immenses gardes du corps, l'océan se changea en forêt de panneaux fluo et de bras au bout desquels brillaient des écrans. Mais, malgré quelques rébellions ici et là, pas un cri ne fut poussé. Chacun était silencieux alors que le garçon, portant d'immenses lunettes noires carrées sous ce jour de grand soleil, s'installait aux micros. Il testa les appareils et se racla la gorge sous le cliquetis des caméras. Enfin, quand il prit la parole pour la première fois, le temps autour de lui sembla s'arrêter.

« J'espère que vous avez amené assez de bouteilles. La sécurité est tellement sous pression à l'intérieur, je ne pense qu'ils vous laisseraient vous faire admettre ici.

Quelques rires fusèrent parmi les fans et les journalistes restés des heures sous la chaleur étouffante.

-J'ai suivi les quelques débats qui ont lieu. Ça ne fait pas de doute que vous voudrez mon opinion sur le traitement des idoles. Pour être honnête, je n'ai rien à dire qui n'ait déjà été dit. Ceux qui travaillent avec moi savent à quel point c'est difficile pour nous de nous exprimer sur le sujet. Et ceux qui me connaissent savent très bien de quel côté je me place. Donc pas la peine de s'étendre sur le sujet.

Quand il prononça ses mots, le bourdonnement de la foule s'intensifia. Pourtant, son visage demeura stoïque, en habitué, suivant son speech tel qu'il l'avait mémorisé jusque-là.

-A la place, je voudrais passer à quelque chose de plus personnel que d'habitude. Vous savez, je me suis fait remonter les bretelles il y a quelques temps parce que je n'avais pas dit « Merci » au public à un concert. Et c'est vrai que les idoles remercient tout le temps leurs fans, ce qui fait que ça finit par sonner creux et qu'on a l'air arrogant, comme moi, maintenant, j'imagine, dit-il en désignant son propre visage avec un petit sourire qui en fit grandir d'autres dans le public. Mais maintenant, je me dis qu'on ne le fait en même temps jamais assez. Du moins dans mon cas…

Un peu nerveux, il prit une grande inspiration qui lui valut une attention plus grande encore du monde autour de lui.

-Alors je me lance. Merci. Merci à vous tous. C'est grâce à vous si, tous les jours, je vis de ce que j'aime faire. J'ai toujours voulu être chanteur et avoir mes propres chansons, crier au monde qui je suis et ce que j'ai dans la tête. Je voulais divertir les gens, me faire respecter et les rendre accrocs à moi en même temps. Sans tout ça, j'aurais un travail normal et une vie normale avec ce rêve coincé là, quelque part au fond de ma tête. Mais au lieu de ça, des gens ont choisi de croire en moi. Vous avez choisi de rendre mon rêve réalité. Alors une bonne fois pour toutes, merci du fond du cœur de m'avoir soutenu, moi et le reste de Big Bang pendant toutes ces années et, j'espère, toutes celles à venir.

Avant même qu'il eut fini sa phrase, un tonnerre d'applaudissement éclata à tout rompre, ponctué de déclarations d'amour en tous genres et de fans qui eurent la larme à l'œil. Elles avaient bien fait de camper à l'aube pour entendre leur oppa les remercier en personne !

-Beaucoup d'entre vous pensent que je suis au-dessus de vous. C'est pas le cas. Mes amis et ceux qui bossent avec moi peuvent en témoigner : parfois, je suis déçu de moi-même. Parfois, je veux tout jeter par les fenêtres et me barrer très loin. Aussi, je rote, je pète et je pense plein de gros mots tout le temps, surtout quand on me demande encore et encore de faire le Gwiyomi !

Les rires, auparavant polis, éclatèrent franchement sur cette dernière réplique, si fort que même G-Dragon en sourit de toutes ses dents. Quand un agent tenta de réclamer le silence, il se contenta d'un regard à son égard et attendit patiemment que le silence se fasse à nouveau. Alors il se pencha légèrement vers les filles de devant qui se troublèrent lorsqu'oppa les regarda directement en face pour la première fois.

-Vous pouvez éteindre vos caméras ? Tout le monde, les tablettes, les portables… Posez tout pour voir. Oui je sais, moi aussi je suis accroc. Je sais à quel point c'est dur. Mais sérieux, regardons-nous tous les uns les autres, juste deux secondes.

En signe d'encouragement, lui-même ôta ses lunettes et les replia sur la table. Des dizaines de bras se levèrent devant une vision si tentante mais, face à la requête silencieuse de Jiyong dont le regard balaya la foule, chacun fit l'effort de ranger sagement ses appareils électroniques et lui rendit son regard à nu.

-Vous êtes tellement nombreux, reprit Jiyong. D'un seul coup, ça redevient intimidant pour moi. Je voulais vous dire que je sais que certains d'entre vous se sentent comme s'ils étaient les derniers des derniers. Quand de tels gens viennent me voir et me disent que mon travail les fait sourire, les aide à tenir et que je les inspire à devenir le meilleur ce qu'ils sont, je ne pourrais pas être plus fier. Je suis heureux et honoré que vous me fassiez tous autant confiance.

Nouvel élan d'applaudissements. Les larmichettes virèrent aux sanglots et même les journalistes, habitués au professionnalisme froid et maîtrisé de la jeune star, furent étonnés et touchés de ce soudain élan de compassion.

-Mais pour certains, ce n'est pas assez, reprit Jiyong d'un ton plus dur qui cueillit ses auditeurs. Nous voyons de qui je parle. A ces gens, je n'ai qu'une chose à dire et je ne pourrais jamais assez la répéter : je ne vous sauverai pas. Parlez-en à quelqu'un. Pensez à moi comme quelqu'un de votre âge, avec ses propres affaires à gérer. Si vous croyez qu'un mec comme moi est assez sage pour vous aider, vous frappez définitivement à la mauvaise porte ! Alors si vous m'aimez vraiment, j'aimerais que vous fassiez un truc pour moi : au lieu d'essayer d'attirer mon attention parmi des milliers d'autres filles qui ont le même objectif que vous, sortez de la file et allez vous regarder dans un miroir. Si vous ne supportez pas de regarder ce miroir pendant plus de dix secondes, ne pensez même pas à revenir dans la file pour me voir. C'est pas la peine. Vous êtes vexés? Y'en a parmi vous que j'ai blessé ? Ecoutez… Je ne dis pas que vous tous ici pouvez devenir des idoles. Parce que c'est pas vrai. Tous ceux comme moi qui bossent dans la musique savent que c'est beaucoup plus compliqué que ça. Et je ne vous demande pas de tous devenirs des rappeurs, des danseurs ou des mannequins. Il faut faire ce que vous aimez. Mais surtout, faites-le à fond. Et partagez cet amour avec les autres. Dites-leur ce que vous ressentez et dites-leur que vous les aimez aussi. Dites-leur que vous êtes fier. Moi, c'est ce genre d'énergie qui me fait tenir les jours avec et les jours sans. Alors continuez de me soutenir et en échange, je vous divertirai aussi longtemps que ça en vaudra la peine. Vous et moi, c'est une magnifique histoire d'amour. Ne nous laissons jamais la saboter avec des conneries. Hwaiting!"


End file.
